SO SCANDELOUS
by WheetWhoo
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome meet each other at a school... but things start to get out of hand! (May redo the first few chapters... but otherwise the chapters get better in the story) COMPLETED!
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning

* * *

**

_Now where was that room again? Shoot.. Some memory I have.._

Kagomemumbled under her breath, walking around in circles. Finally, she bumped into a girl.

"Hey, do you know where this room is?" Kagome asked the girl. She had a ponytail, and she wore a plain t-shirt and jeans. A bright smile was on her pretty face.

"Yeah! That's the same room I'm going to." Shesmiled. "I'm Sango. Come on, I'll walk you there."

Kagome grinned. She was very grateful; it was about time somebody helped her out. The last person she tried to ask for directions, the girl took it the wrong way and tried to beat her up. _And she looked just like me..._ Kagome thought.

"Hey! Are you still with me?" Sango waved her hand in Kagome's face.

Kagome snapped back in reality. "Oops, sorry Sango. I must have dozed off.." Her eyes locked eyes with a pair of.. shades? "Huh?"

"Hello what do we have here? A new girl?" the boy wearing the shades had a pair of dog-ears, silvery white hair. Kagome eyed him with suspicion... He looked like one of those rich guys... but she wasn't the one to judge.

"Ano...Do I know you?" Kagome asked. He seemed strangely familiar... Like as if she had seen him before...

Sango coughed. "Inuyasha, I was talking to Kagome... But you rudely interrupted." She shot a quick glare at him.

"Well, obviously she wasn't listening."

"I was listening Sango!" Kagome reassured her. She gave her a smile, just to be sure.

"See? She_was_ listening."

"Uh... sure. What ever you say. Let's do a trade! I'll take Kagome off your hands and you go have some fun with your lecher," Inuyasha smirked. Miroku came over, practically swiming through the big crowd.

"Kagome, meet Miroku. A hentai bastard," Sango gritted her teeth. Kagome wondered why Sango said that, but she soon found out. Kagome shook hands with Miroku, but it wasn't that long, because his hand started to go near her ass.

"MIROKU! You lecher!" SMACK Sango had turned red, angry that he had the nerve to go touch Kagome's ass. The smack that was heard all over the school knocked Miroku out for a few minutes. Inuyasha laughed as he took hold of Kagome's elbow and led her away from the two.

"Miroku's hands are always on some girl's ass. You should always watch what he's doing, wench. But why should you care, you're just a new wench at this school."

"Excuse me? How dare you call me a wench! You evil bastard!"

"Shut up, I'm only trying to help, wench."

"Help?! You're insulting me! I don't call that helping!"

"Will you just shut up?!"

"Oh, it's you again."

Kagome looked up from Inuyasha, who was almost nose-to-nose with her shouting back insults,to seewho was talking. The girl looked familiar.. Oh. It was the samegirl from before..."Yes? May I help you?"

"Come one more step closer ima call the cops." Inuyasha said smugly. Kikyou stopped a few feet away from them and shot an icy glare at Kagome. "Restraining order." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

Kagome quirked her eyebrows in surprise. Kikyou, however, took this time to throw insults. "Girl, you should watch yourself," Kikyousaidcoollyat Kagome. Kagome stared at her in confusion, and once again, Kikyou opened her mouth. "Hate to break it to ya, kid, but you should back off before I slap you."

Kagome stared at her.Why Kikyou wanted to slap her, she had no idea. What did she do wrong? Maybe it was simply because she looked almost like her. Or maybe because she was shouting at Inuyasha. '_But who cares?' _Kagome thought with a smug look. Inuyasha seemed like the type to go nuts at almost anything, to have a bitch fit if something doesn't go his way, or just snap at almost everyone.

"Why do you want to slap me? What did I do?" Kagome wondered out loud. She moved away from Inuyasha. "Look, if you're just looking for someone to take out your anger on, take it out on him!" Kagome pointed her index finger at Inuyasha, who held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, don't bring me into this."Inuyasha muttered as Kagome sighed. Kikyou cleared her throat.

"I just don't like you!"

"Why?!"

"Because!" Kikyou spat, an ice cold sound in her voice. "You look just like me, and you're trying to steal Inuyasha away from me!" Kagome nearly fell over.

"Me?" Kagome pointed at herself and gave her a dumbfounded look. "And him?" She pointed to Inuyasha again and let out a huffy laugh. "Look, I'm not going to steal anyone, ok?"

"Then why the hell are you so damn close to him?!" Kikyou shouted. Kagome shrugged and opened her mouth to say something, only to be cut off by Inuyasha.

"Look, Kikyou. I don't like you, I don't want you stalking me, and what's over and done is over and done, got it?" Inuyasha said to her. Kikyou gave him a small glare.

"I see. Well then, have fun breaking her heart like what you did to everybody else. But just to let you know..." Kikyou turned around and started walking away slowly. "I'm not giving up... In fact, you can count on it."

Kikyou walked away, disappearing as she took a left. Inuyasha snorted as he walked the other way, leaving Kagome in a lot of unanswered questions.

* * *

_Final Version_


	2. NANi?

"Inuyasha.. what did she mean by that?.." Kagome asked Inuyasha. She tried to look beyond the shades, so she can look him in the eye. But it completely blocked it.  
  
"Don't listen to her, she's just jealous."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I mean, it's not very often I talk to the new girls that come to our schoolio, baka. Duh," Inuyasha answered her with great attitude. "Besides, I have a reputation to keep up."  
  
It was only now that she realized every girl they passed, they were staring at Inuyasha, whispering back at their friends, they never took their eyes off him. He was a  
  
Playboy. Then, the bell rang. Unfortunately, Inuyasha and Kagome had the same schedule. Fortunately, so did Sango and Miroku.  
  
;D  
  
However, Inuyasha wasn't exactly the kind of person she would want to sit to all day long. Sango had to sit next to Miroku, but the teacher got really irritated because of them, so she switched seats. But Inuyasha didn't leave her alone. '--  
  
That is, until the teacher gave them both detention." Stop passing me notes," Kagome hissed. She threw them back, each one hitting Inuyasha on the head. He flicked another one at her, and it landed in her tanktop. Now Kagome was pissed off. 'Ooh, now he's gonna get it. Stupid baka.' She had the perfect revenge.  
  
12:30 pm  
  
As soon as she got to her room form detention, she took out the note that was still in her shirt and read it.  
  
"wanna hang out tonight ? I'll come by" was what Inuyasha wrote. For a guy, his handwriting isn't that scrawny.  
  
Kagome sighed. She went in the bathroom and took a shower. She stepped out, changed into her second favorite outfit ever. low L0W tight jeans, an off the shoulders top that says "Irresistible". Then she blow dryed her hair, combed it and put on her earrings. She sighed. 'Why am I dressing up like this?' She was about to take off her earrings when somebody knocked on her door.  
  
"Hey! Kagome? You there?" Inuyasha felt as if he was talking to the door. He was about to knock one more time when the door opened. He stared at the person in the doorway.  
  
"What do you want? I thought I already told you not to come," Kagome was a bit mad and grateful he was here, but she didn't want anything to happen. Besides, it was lunch time and she didn't want to keep Sango and miroku waiting.  
  
"I thought that was a yes. "a smirk grew across Inuyasha's face.  
  
Kagome let out a long gasp of breath. "Suck it dry, betch. I don't want to hang out. And if you don't mind, I have some friends that are waiting for me." She walked down the hall in a huff, but Inuyasha kept following her.  
  
"Ooh, feisty. I like that in a girl." Inuyasha laughed. His choice of tone was making Kagome extremely annoyed. Finally, then reached Sango and Miroku, but when Kagome and Inuyasha saw Miroku, he was on the floor, knocked out by Sango, which was completely obvious that you can tell what happened. Kagome laughed at Miroku, who just got up and rubbed his head. "Miroku, you idiot. You should know better than to that in public!" Inuyasha laughed at the poor guy.  
  
"Inuyasha, I thought I taught you better than to harass new girls," Miroku retorted, as he winked at Kagome. She had only been here for one day and already she was getting looks from almost all the boys in the school. Kagome giggled at Miroku's joke. She sat next to Sango, who was busy munching on her lunch.  
  
Koga watched the new girl as she was his.. seems like she was already taken by the stupid playdog, his rival. It was always Inuyasha who came in first, in contests and girls.  
  
Koga was very popular too, but he always came in second place. He knew he had to get to the new girl-, no, Kagome, before Inuyasha did. But by the looks of it, Inuyasha already had her. Koga growled. 'Damn you.. big stupid idiot.'  
  
"Come on you guys! Time for gym class!" Kagome called out to her friends. First day of school and she didn't want to be late.  
  
"Today, we are going to be practicing fighting styles. Everybody sit down and watch as i pick pairs." The teacher pointed at two boys sitting next to each other and told them to  
  
go get the mats. Soon, everything was ready. Kagome wondered what kind of partner she will get. She waited anxiously as the teacher called out the names :  
  
"Kay-ori and Kagri."  
  
"Yummi and Hojo." Kagome felt relieved that she wasn't partners with Hojo. But she almost fainted as she heard her partner's name, "Kagome and Inuyasha."  
  
"Great.. "she muttered to herself as Inuyasha came jogging toward her, grinning.  
  
"Since you're new, I'll go easy on you." he said with a smirk.  
  
'Heh, this'll be easy.' he thought.  
  
"Just so you know, I don't have any intention of losing, and I do hope you're not a sore loser, Inuyasha. Get ready, because you're about to get your pride hurt!" she retorted at  
  
him, her voice dripping with venom.  
  
"Ok, first team going up: Kagome's team. You're going first. Now remember, no rough housing, I don't want to send anyone to the nurse. Whoever disobeys the rules, automatic  
  
detention. Now.. GO!" the teacher blew his whistle. Inuyasha stepped onto the mat.  
  
"You're going down."  
  
"Not if you do first."  
  
Kagome posed in her fighting style, happy to see a hint of fright on Inuyasha's face. She couldn't tell what he was really feeling because of his shades. Inuyasha charged at her, ready to attack. Kagome easily dodged, and did a spinning kick square into Inuyasha's stomach. Kagome's old school was a training school, so she would be able to control her miko powers. They taught her self defense, archery. She mastered in every single subject.  
  
Kagome tried a punch, but Inuyasha dodged, and tripped Kagome. Kagome, who was on the floor, tripped Inuyasha and he fell to the floor. They both got up quickly, and started kicking and throwing fists at each other, but they were all easily dodged. Finally, the teacher blew his whistle again. "Ok, now we're moving on to weapon demonstrations." He handed Inuyasha a wooden sword, and Kagome a bow, and arrows that had  
  
no tips, but bags full of sand tied to the end. "Ready, set, GO!" and again he blew his whistle.  
  
'This'll be easy." thought Inuyasha as he started to attack, but Kagome ran out of the way. She ran toward the nearest tree. She was setting a trap. Inuyasha was right behind her, trying everything to knock her down, but she kept blocking. Finally, Inuyasha had his back against a tree, with Kagome a few feet away from him. Kagome slowly got an arrow out of her holder, and aimed.  
  
Straight at Inuyasha's heart. She fired, and waited for it to hit.  
  
Inuyasha saw this coming. 


	3. down right evil!

DISCLAIMER: i dont own em, end of story. 

Inuyasha saw this coming.

Before Inuyasha could move, the arrow hit him. Right in his heart. His shades were knocked off his nose, only to reveal his true features. A really extra sexy face [;D] and the thing Kagome couldn't get out of her mind: His eyes. They were gold, amber colored eyes, and Kagome couldn't get her eyes off them. Inuyasha locked eyes with her, and for the first time, shock filled his amber eyes. Kagome saw hurt in them, as if Inuyasha had been tramatized.

Kagome snapped back out of the trance with the sound of a whistle.

"Good demonstration!" the teacher clapped his hands. "But that would be all for today. Please put away your weapons."

After class, Inuyasha seemed pretty pissed off. "Fuck. I wasn't supposed to lose, dammit." Inuyasha growled in his dorm. Inuyasha was talking to himself again..

"Maybe she went to some sort of training school," He tried to convince himself.

"Then why the hell did that arrow she shot at me was aimed directly at my heart? I swore, it was like some sort of spell." Inuyasha huffed. "Unless.."

"Unless what?" Inuyasha asked himself.

'Kagome is a.. no. It can't be. But.. nay.. She can't be a miko..' Inuyasha thought to himself. 'She can't be one.' [but she is..] 'who the hell are you?' [i'm just the voice in your head. no need to bite.] 'who said i was biting?' [well, with that tone of voice, sure seems like it!] 'fuck you! you're supposed to be helping me' [ok, fine. party pooper. Kagome IS a miko. she went to training school, blah blah blah. the end.]

The voice stopped talking to him. Now it all made sense. The reason why Inuyasha blanked out. The reason why when Kagome and Inuyasha locked eyes, they were in some sort of trance. It all made sense. Miko's were trained to kill youkai, and haynou's of all sorts. That's why Inuyasha almost blacked out.

Kagome lay on her bed. She was exausted from gym class. Sango lay fast asleep, tired from hitting Miroku on the same spot. It was only 7:15pm, and she wasn't very sleepy, just tired. She went in her bathroom, and took a long shower.

She wasn't sure what to do next. She heard a faint knock on the door.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked the person.

"Come on, ikimasho." Inuyasha pulled her out of her dorm, and led her to his Dodge viper.

"Wha- Where- HEY ! Answer me! Where are we going?!" Kagome asked frantically, as she got in his red car.

"We're going over my place. Duh. There's a big party. Probably MIroku's doing. Stupid 'ol pervert bastard. He didn't even ask me if he can throw a frickin' party," Inuyasha growled. "Wonder who he invited anyway."

"Oh, so you just HAD to kidnap me, throw me in your pretty car, and drive off. Makes sense."

"Just shut up and make the best of tonight, mmkays?"

"You disgust me."

"That's nice.

"Dont get me started.."

"Shut up or else I'll push you off the bridge."

"Like you'll really do it."

"Stop pushin' me."

"Oh, suck it dry betch."

"Sure, meet me later."

"Ugh. Go fuck a tree, climb it, and stay up there."

"HELL NO."

Soon they pulled up to Inuyasha's house(er, mansion), which was half filled with kids from their school. Kagome could hear the music even before they pulled up. Inuyasha led Kagome in the backyard, where most of the people she knows is hanging over there. A large swimming pool took up some of the space, but a few beach chairs stood at the other side. Inuyasha plopped down in a chair and pulled Kagome towards him, so she was sitting in his lap.

"Heh, the party's just starting." Inuyasha laughed.

"What do you mean by that? Isn't it almost done?"

"Nope."

Miroku approched them, with his hand around Sango's waist, hopefully not going any further than that, since you can still see a small nasty bruise on his head, but Miroku had a hat on concealing most of it.

"Inuyasha, my main doode. Welcome to the party, seems like you made yourself at home." Miroku greeted them, a big grin on his face.

"Stupid, this is my home."

"Oh, right."


	4. uh oh

Inuyasha looked over at the crowd of people, but his grin soon faded as he saw this one particular person.

"Uh Oh. Here comes Little Miss Slut-Slut." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, so only Kagome could hear what he said. Kagome turned her head, only to see Kikyou coming closer to them.

Kikyou sat down in a beach chair next to Inuyasha's, adjusting her red bathing suit.

"So Kikyou, seems like you came after all. You know you're not supposed to be any where NEAR my house, so you just better get out right now before I call somebody." Inuyasha told her off.

"Yeah, like any one's gonna come. Even if they do, you'd probably get arrested for disturbing tha peace." Kikyou acted as if she had just smashed on Inuyasha.

"Heh, I wouldn't get arrested, because my family own the whole damn thing." Inuyasha retorted and laughed. "Not gonna go? Well maybe I should just call my brother. I bet you he'll do something."

"SESSH0MARU! THiS WENCH iS TALKiNG SHiT AB0UT Y000UU!"

In a flash, Sesshomaru was at the spot, looking at Kikyou.

"What do you want? Why don't you just handle it yourself? I got business."

"Hello, I have a restraining order."

"Damn. I forgot." Sesshomaru grabbed Kikyou by the collar and chucked her out of the house.

"Damn, your brother is wicked awesome," Kagome was amazed.

"Heh, I'm better."

"No you're not." Sesshomaru retorted.

Rin came out, wondering what the whole commotion was, because she heard a big crash from when Sesshomaru threw Kikyou out of the house.

Rin spotted Kagome, her cousin that she hasn't seen in ages, and gasped.

"KAG0ME! Kagome! I haven't seen you in so long! " Rin ran over and hugged Kagome.

"Hey Rin! I haven't seen you in ages either! What are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed, surprised to see Rin here at the party.

"I live here! A-ANd.. I'm getting married! Isn't that cool??" Rin excitedly answered.

But she was surprised even more at Kagome's reaction when she told her.

"WHAT? You're gettting MARRiED? To WHO? And you didn't even tell me?" Kagome almost fell out of Inuyasha's lap.

"I'm getting married to Sesshomaru, I didn't know where you lived, so i couldn't tell you. Does that answer your questions?" Rin answered calmly. Rin grinned.

"You're getting married to SESSHOMARU? Since when? Inuyasha's brother? You must feel very lucky." Kagome calmed down a bit. She turned to Inuyasha. "And you didn't even tell me??!!??!"

Inuyasha knew all along, except he didn't know Rin was Kagome's cousin.

"Well sorr-y, I didn't know Rin was your cousin." Inuyasha looked around. only ten people was still at his house, but they were already leaving. He looked at his watch and read 2:30am. It was getting late.

Kagome yawned. She should be heading back to her room..

"Come on, ladies. Off to bed. Miroku and Sango left, I have no idea where they went. But they better not be in my room." growled Inuyasha. "Rin, Sesshomaru's waitin', so go get your ass in the house. Kagome, I'll show you where you're stayin'. It's too late to drive, and it's wicked dark outside."

He led Kagome in the house. She followed him upstairs and they stopped at a door. 'This must be his room, I mean.. just by the looks of it!' Kagome thought.

"You'll find everything comfortable in here. Ka-peesh? Ka-peesh." Inuyasha stepped in the room.

Kagome followed and looked around. A large bed, a cool balcony, and a bathroom. Nice.

"But I need some clothe-"

Inuyasha threw her a white T-shirt, and Kagome caught it. Kagome stepped in the bathroom to change, and came out, wearing the t-shirt which came up to her thighs, covering mostly everything.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Kagome caught Inuyasha staring at her when she came in.

"Nothing, bitch. Just mind your own business."

"Bitch? I ain't no bitch, i ain't no dog either."

"Who the hell you callin' a dog?"

"The one with dog ears, that's for sure!"

They both paused for a moment.

"I know you didn't just say that."

"Then what came out of my mouth just then?!"

"BULLSHiT! That's for sure!"

"Oh, yeah, you think every word that comes out of my mouth is bullshit. Well, FUCK YOU!"

"You..you.."

"What? Go ahead, say it."

"YOU WHORE!"

"Yeah, uh huh, what ever happened to bitch now huh? HUH?!? You were saying it just fine earlier!"

"Oh, just shut your trap and go to sleep." Inuyasha threw a pillow at her, it caught her off guard and it hit her square in the face.

"Oh, fuck .. you." Kagome yawned, finally realizing she was wiped out from all the yelling. She flopped on top of the bed, but Inuyasha flopped right next to her.

"What the fuck are you doing?!?"

"Sleeping." He mumbled, eyes closed.

"Then go to your room."

"This is my room."

"THen go sleep on the floor."

"Fuck no."

"Ugh, FiNE just stay on your side of the bed."

"This whole thing is my bed!"

"Fuck."

"Just shut up, I ain't gonna do nothing. It's okay, I trust you not to vandalize me in my sleep. Ok? OK."

"Sure sure.."

For a moment there she hesitated to sleep next to him, now that he mentioned, "vandalism."

"Aren't you going to change clothes?"

"No."

"Oh.. o..k?"

"Yes."

"Good night."

"Oyasumi na sai.." And with that, they both fell asleep.


	5. Cheeky & SCORE! half chapter included

Chapter 4 · Cheeky

Next morning, Kagome woke up, yawned, and found herself wrapped around Inuyasha's arms. 'So that was where all that warmth was coming from..'

He pulled her closer, not knowing she was awake. Her head fit snugly and perfectly under his chin, it was actually comfortable.

He opened one eye, but closed it shut. He was nearly blinded by the morning sun. He opened his eyes and yawned.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head." He heard Kagome's voice.

"Gahh, bitch woke me up.." He mumbled.  
"What? Stop mumbling."  
"Leave me alone."  
"Ok.."

.............

"Why are you still here?" Inuyasha grumbled.  
"Can you let go of me now please? .." Kagome glanced at the clock. It read 7:05! She was going to be late for school!! "Oh fuck, Oh fuck.." she chanted, not waiting for Inuyasha to let go, but she nearly fell because of Inuyasha's grasp.

"What the fuck are you 'oh fucking' about?" He asked her. He watched as she struggled to get out of his grasp. He laughed.

"You stupid shit! Instead of laughing at me, get up off yo lazy ass and drive me back to school, damnit! I'm going to be LATE!"

"'Oh fuck, oh fuck'. So what if I'm late? Like the teachers care. Pff, you make me laugh." Inuyasha teased.

"Not YOU! MEEEEE!!!!" Inuyasha nearly fell off the bed.

"Alright, alright. Lemme take a shower first."

He stepped out moments later, wearing baggy jeans, white t-shirt. He told Kagome to hurry up and get in the car.

She ran to the car, hopped in, and fastened her seatbelt. "Drive."

He started up the car, turned up the stereo, and drove towards the school. As they pulled up in the parking, Kagome rushed to her room, said hello to a sleeping Sango, and stepped in the shower. She stepped out a minute later, with a towel wrapped around her, her hair still dripping wet. She turned around to her bed, only to find-

"INUYASHA?! What the hell are you doin' on my bed? In my room??" she shrieked, careful not to wake up Sango.  
"Hey, I let you in my room, i just thought you just return the favor." Inuyasha smirked.  
"BULLSHiT!!" and with that, she gathered her clothes and changed in the bathroom.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kagome finally stepped out of the bathroom, and found Inuyasha reading a magazine. She almost had to stifle back a laugh. She caught Inuyasha's shocked expression when he looked up from the magazine.  
Kagome wore a jean miniskirt, and a matching jean jacket covering a black halter top. She had on those big hoop earrings, and black sandals.

'Whoa..' he thought as he looked at her carefully from head to toe.

"C'mon, don't wanna be late, ya know!" She pulled him off her bed. She can see that Sango had already left.

(Half-chapter )

Miroku waited patiently for Sango to arrive. It was taking her a long time to get ready..

Finally, her door opened, but he was disappointed at who came out.

Kagome was telling Inuyasha to hurry up as she pushed him out the door. Miroku had a chance to ask Kagome if Sango had already left.

"Hey, Sango still in there?" Miroku questioned.  
"Nope, she left while Kagome took ages to get ready. She went out." Inuyasha answered.  
"Yeah, she probably went to go catch a munch or two." said Kagome.  
"Yeah.. maybe." As if she were on cue, Sango waltzed in, carrying a few muffins and some orange juice.  
"Hey! I thought you guys were hungry, so i decided to get you guys something." Sango was happy to see everyone took a muffin and a carton of juice.

Kagome looked at the empty tray Sango was now holding.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kagome asked.  
"Nah, I had some already. Hee hee. Thanks anyway," Sango laughed.

Miroku finished quickly."Shall we go?"  
"Go where?" Sango asked.  
"To class! Don't want to be late." He winked at Inuyasha and Kagome, who was just finished their muffins.

"Yeah, sure, let's go," Sango answered.  
"Score.." Miroku whispered under his breath.  
"What was that?" Sango thought she heard something.  
"Nothing, nothing, dear."

FLASHBACK

"You lucky bastard. What else did she say?" Inuyasha shot the ball in the hole. They were playing pool at their favorite pub.  
"Nothin' much.. Heh, I got her to let me drive her home." Miroku laughed. "How are things with you and Kagome? I see a connection here.." He smirked.  
"..."  
"I see.. You're not doing anything huh? I thought so."  
"I'll tell you what, bastard, let's play a little game, hmm?" Inuyasha had something in mind..  
"What is this game you speak?"  
"If I score before you do, you have to date a guy. And if you score before me, I have to date Kikyou."  
"A GUY?!? What the fuck?!"  
"It's better than Kikyou."  
"I see.."  
"Good, because I intend to win."  
"Not if I score first."  
"You only score if you get the chance to.. you know."  
"Heh. I'll have been scored."  
"Over my- dead- body."  
And the two shaked hands.

END FLASHBACK

"C'mon Kagome, let's go to class.. Kagome??" Inuyasha was so caught up in his little thoughts Kagome had already left him. "HEY! Wait up!"


	6. Buzzworthy

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter. =)

Chapter buzzworthy

The teacher seemed to ramble on and on for centuries. Finally the bell rang. Kagome followed sango to the gym lockers.

"Hey Kagome.." Sango said.

"Yeah what is it?" Kagome wondered.

"Did you ever get the feeling that the boys are always with us, wherever me go? Don't you think that's weird??" Sango let it all out.

"Yeah, ever since I stayed over Inuyasha's-"Kagome quickly covered her mouth with a slap of her hand. She opened her eyes wide, and got ready to take Sango's reaction.

"WHAT?! You never told me THAT! Why didn't you tell me? What did you do over there? What did Inuyasha DO??" Sango talked rapidly while walking back and forth, waving her hands in the air like a maniac.

"Well, I was going to tell you sometime today, but the REAL question is, where did you go with Miroku after the party??" Kagome questioned her. She arched her eyebrows so Sango could tell she was serious.

"Nothin', all he did was walk me home, that's all." Sango blushed a deep bloody dark red.

"Yeah.. Heh, then why are you blushing Sango? Seems like you did do something," Kagome winked, which made Sango blush even more. Their convosation was soon over because their gym teacher blew his whistle, signaling for the students to get out of the locker rooms.

"It's okay Sango, I'll ask you more later. "Kagome smirked evilly. She went outside and stood next to Sango and the rest of the girls in their class, all the boys on the other side. She crossed her fingers so they wouldn't do anymore weapon demo's. She didn't bother to listen to the gym teacher. She was caught up in her own little thoughts. She hummed to one of her favorite songs.

'Sunshine.. I can call you mah baby boy, you can call me yor baby girl, we can have a good time, I can be your sunshine..'

"Kagooomee.. Hello? You there? You're up next." Sango waved her hand in Kagome's face and laughed. "Guess who your partner is.."

Immediately, Kagome snapped back. "Who?!"

"Me." Kagome turned around and was face to face with her partner. It was-

(I was gonna leave it here.. moo wahhahaha )

"Kikyou.." Kagome stared at her partner. 'Great, now she's really gonna kill me..'

"You ready?" Kikyou had a weird smile on her face, as if she got something up her nasty sleeve.

"Ok, ready, set, GO!" the teacher blew his whistle.

"Kikyou, I don't want to hurt you too much."

"But I do." Kikyou swiped at her, almost hitting Kagome on the cheek. "Damn.." Kikyou and Kagome cursed under their breath. Kagome tried a punch, kick, and slap combo.

"Try harder, slut. Am I that hard to hit?" Kikyou almost made a small cut on Kagome's neck, almost cutting her throat with her fingernails. That only made Kagome hit harder, she could feel the evil energy aura that was coming from Kagome. Soon, Kagome was almost bathing in a soft sugary pink aura, energy coming out of her. Kagome finally got Kikyou on the floor, and started hitting with every thing she got.

_(Listen carefully to what Kagome says about "ex")_

"You, BITCH! You got some nerve, comin' up to me on my first fuckin' day of school, tryin' to kill me just because I was looking for some gahh damn directions? No, I don't think so. Next time, you come up to me, you see me talking to your ex, trying to diss me out? I don't think I like that. Now that we are fighting, I feel like killing you right here, in this very spot. BUT, I ain't gonna do that, because I feel sorry for your stupid ass. Now get up outta here." Kagome got off of Kikyou who was severely covered in small nasty bruises.

Lucky for them, Kikyou's posse created a distraction for the teacher and soon, the bell rang. By then, Kagome was nearly covered in dark purple auras. Kagome calmed down a bit, and clutched her necklace. It was a large jewel, a soft pink, the same color of the pink aura she was in before the dark purple ones. It had small pooka shells for the necklace, in the center was the jewel. Kagome held it up to the sun. it glittered for a few seconds, but Kagome swore she saw it turn into a glint of dark purple. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome? You ok? You were awesome out there. But when I mean 'awesome', I mean scary freak cool awesome. Hehehe." Sango laughed to herself. She noticed the sad look on Kagome's face. "Hey girl what's wrong? I thought you would be happy after you beat up Kikyou."

"Yeah, I'm glad, but was it really worth it? What if my dark energy tainted the jewel.." Kagome trailed off, her mind was somewhere else.

"The jewel? The necklace that you are always wearing? The reason why you were glowing a pink color, then it started to go purple? KAGOME! Talk to me here! Help me out! Or better yet, Let ME help you out!" Sango grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and started to shake her, hoping that that would snap Kagome back to reality.

"Sa-ng-go! Please, stop shaking me! I'm fine, stop worrying." Sango stopped shaking her and calmly let go. "Sango, this jewel is the Shikon no Tama, a jewel of Four Souls. If it gets tainted with dark energy, the evil powers within will increase and cause chaos around the globe! And the reason I came to this school was to get away from the person who wanted that to happen. And there was this one dud who wouldn't stop stalking me. That was far more horrible than that other person who-"

"On with the damn story, dammit!"

"Oh, yeah. Ok, so then I am the current holder of this jewel, and if it gets tainted with evil, I have the miko powers to purify it. But, Kikyou was also a holder of this jewel, but after the authorities found out, she got stripped of her rank, and the jewel was given to me. Youkai and humans, together, they want this one jewel that I possess, so they can gain its power and become a great disaster to this world. And I can't let that happen, Sango. There was this one particular guy that wanted to gain its power. All the way back, before I went to training school. He wanted the jewel to become defiled with evil, and that's not very nice, you know. I felt great evil surrounding me, mostly because of my hate for Kikyou, but also because of Kikyou's hate for me. Rage, hate, and anger. The jewel almost became defiled." Kagome looked up to Sango, who was almost on the verge of tears. "Sango? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. That story. It really is true.. We better tell Inuyasha and Miroku!" Sango was stopped by Kagome's hand when she grabbed her arm.

"No. We can't tell them Sango! They might reveal the jewel's secret to all the evil youkai. I can't let that happen either." Kagome was serious. Sango nodded in understanding.

"Thanks Sango! You really helped. Damn, I'm hungry, lets go eat." Kagome quickly changed her clothes, and went out to eat lunch, with Sango following her.

"Where are they? I'm hungry. Man. Let's go get some food without them." Inuyasha huffed.

"But Inuyasha, that's not lady-like!" Miroku joked.

"Hehehe.. You like jokes, eh? How about if I throw you up a tree, still funny? Huh? Huh? HUH?!" Inuyasha was practically screaming. "And I am NOT a girl."

Kagome and Sango entered the scene.

"What is all that screaming? Sounds like someone died." Kagome laughed.

"Oh, it was just Miroku. I was just showing the near death experience to him, the silly, fat, bum." At the words of "silly, fat, bum" Inuyasha hit Miroku on the head, his eyebrows twitching.

"Gahh, you hit me! You stupid, hot-head, baka!" Miroku hit Inuyasha back.

"Stop, stop. Save your energy for the championship tomorrow. Then you can knock each other's brains out." Sango ended the fight.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the fight! I heard people from other schools are going to compete!" Kagome chattered excitedly.

"Yup, and I'm sure to win!" Inuyasha punched the air before him.

"Hmm.. Don't get your hopes up, I heard Kouga is entering this match as well." Miroku was in one of his thoughts again.

"Yeah, I'm still gonna beat him." Inuyasha said enthusiacilly. 'Every time.. I always beat him.'


	7. the big fight!

CHAPTER – THE BiG FiGHT

The football field was big, perfect for fights. Kagome was nervous. This year's fight was gonna be a feisty one.

The principal and a rather large mic, maybe because the stadium was so huge.

"Allright. Sunoco high school vs. Heyldiya High! FiGHT!" The principal sounded off, and Inuyasha was up against a guy from the high school.

"Kagome! Kagome! I've found you! I've come to take you back with me! Kagome!" The boy that was dueling Inuyasha waved up to Kagome. Kagome nearly slapped herself. It was Hojo, the old guy was still at it.

"Is he the one who's stalking you?" Sango whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome nodded sadly. She thought she got rid of him.

"And you are?" Hojo faced to Inuyasha.

"Heh, I'm THE number ONE fighter, the most poplar guy in school, numba one player, numba one balla, THE most sexiest guy in school, and Kagome's number one lover, IF you don't mind, kinky boy." Inuyasha laughed evilly.

"YOU! So, you're the one who Kagome had been with! She was mine in the first place, and I've come to take her back!" Hojo turned to Kagome. "I'll never forget you!" He turned back to Inuyasha and started to fight. Hojo charged.

Inuyasha dodged and taunted him at the same time.

"Say, you're not a bad guy. Nor fighter. But Kagome's mine now, sorry to be the bearer of bad news." Inuyasha smirked again.

"YOU! Stop it! You've defiled her! How dare y-"Hojo was tossed like a stick by Inuyasha's might. Using his hanyou powers, he jumped up, grabbed Hojo by the collar.

"No wonder Kagome doesn't like a guy like you, you're so stiff, and you're such a party pooper. You call yourself a man?! Hah, now that Kagome met me, she met a real man."Inuyasha said to Hojo, so only he can hear it. "Heh, Nice knowin' yah." With that, Inuyasha dropped him, and Inuyasha dropped down and landed next to the spot where he dropped Hojo, who lay on the ground. Inuyasha kicked Hojo, just to see if he was ok. He was knocked out. "Didn't even break a sweat." Inuyasha smiled smugly. He looked up at where Kagome was sitting, and winked at her. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, Inuyasha could see small pebbles shaking. He looked up from the pebbles and saw a large cloud of dust coming straight to him.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! WE LOVE YOOOOUU!" A whole group of girls came gushing up to him. They started pulling at his clothes, and started kissing and smooching. Inuyasha tried to call out for help. "AGHhhAaaaAAAAAAAAA THESE GIRLS ARE RUINING MY CLOTHES! AHHH GAHHHHHHHhh.." Kagome rushed to the rescue.

"Inuyasha, honey, give them what they want." Kagome laughed as the girls fought for Inuyasha's sleeve. Inuyasha growled and struggled as he strived to stay alive. Kagome laughed while watching Inuyasha sink underneath the large mass of girls. Soon, she lost contact with him. "Inuyasha? You still there?" Kagome put on a worried face. She dived in the mob of people to save Inuyasha.

"If you're gonna mob somebody, YOU BETTER FUCKING DO IT RIGHT THE FIRST TIME YOU BITCHES!" Kagome shrieked out, but soon stopped. There was Inuyasha, smirking at her, his clothes was almost torn off him. Kagome swam through the mob, walked over, and punched Inuyasha square in the face. "That is what you get for playing dirty tricks, and this-"Kagome kissed him on the lips, "-is for knocking out that Hojo dude." Kagome winked at him. "And this-"Kagome tried to kick Inuyasha in his jewels, but Inuyasha saw this coming and stopped her. "Hey, I need those! What are you trying to do, make me crippled?!" Kagome looked at him and smiled evilly. "That was for being a complete dipshit." She kissed him on the lips this time, only Inuyasha held her closer. Hojo, who was now awake, saw this.

"Inuyasha.. You stole her from me.. You shall pay!" Hojo vowed revenge.

Kagome pulled away. She walked away and called out to Inuyasha. "I'll be waiting.." She winked and flipped her hair, only to leave Inuyasha in amazement and shock.

Inuyasha met up with Miroku moments later. When he told Miroku all the details, he nearly died of shock.

"Oh. Hell. No. You are NOT going score before me! I don't want to go out with a GUY!! Ewwww!" Miroku was whining. Inuyasha only laughed at him.

"I feel sorry for you Miroku. Hehehe."

"Pish, it's all luck. Kagome probably feels sorry for you! HA ha." Miroku laughed back.

"Stop callin' it luck, it's all skills, dude." Inuyasha retorted.

"Yeah, uh huh."

"Shut up, Miroku, get lost." Inuyasha chucked Miroku's shoe at his head.

Hehe, this was pretty short.. Oh well! Ill do better next time.


	8. wtf!

Eh.. sorry about the long update thing. ; have fun reading !

CHAPTER – wtf ?!

Kagome rushed down to Inuyasha's dorm room, and found it surprisingly unlocked. She walked in, and searched for the light. She found the switch, but she was even more surprised when she saw a certain person, sitting on one of the beds.

"Hojo?! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Kagome was so shocked. OO  
"And what are _you_ doing here?!" Hojo talked back. Hojo ignored Kagome's profanity.

"I left something in here." Kagome lied.

"Oh. Yeah, right. I'll just be out of your way.." Hojo started to walk towards the door.

"No. First, you need to tell me what you're doing here, Hojo." Kagome stepped in front of the door. Kagome thought up a plan.

"I got lost, that's all. It's just a coincident I got in this particular room and here we are." Hojo answered calmly. He sounded too calm for his own good. Kagome got suspicious.

"Do you know whose room this is?" Kagome questioned. If she told him it was her room, he would never leave.

"No, do you?" Hojo was testing her as well.

"Yes, I do. It's Inuyasha's room. He told me to get our sweaters." Kagome smartly answered.

"Hmm.. It's summer. And, it's boiling out." Hojo was right.

"We're going swimming. Then, after that, we're going out." Kagome was telling the truth. She smiled smugly when she saw Hojo's expression.

"WHAT? You're going with him?! SWIMMING?! Kagome, why are you doing this? I thought you liked me." Hojo pleaded.

"I never liked you, I like Inuyasha. No, scratch that, I love him. So back off Hojo, before I get miko-kicking-butt on yo ass." Kagome put on her evil look. As if on cue, Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey, Kagome, what's taking you so-"Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked from Kagome to Hojo. "Hojo, you bastard, get out of my room." He grabbed Hojo from the collar once again and chucked him out of his room. He turned to Kagome.

"Found them!" Kagome held up the two sweaters. She followed Inuyasha out of his room, and stepped on Hojo on the way out.

Inuyasha fished out the keys to his car and got in. Kagome threw the sweaters in the back seats and got in shotgun. And off they drove.

'Why was Hojo in my room.. I thought I locked it when I left. How did.. And Kagome.. why was she blocking the way to the door?' Inuyasha was deep in thought. He glanced at Kagome, but he quickly looked back onto the road. Kagome was looking at him, a dreamy expression mixed with sadness, hurt, and happiness.

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Nothing.. Inuyasha, why do you always wear shades? The only time I saw them were when I-"Inuyasha stopped Kagome from talking.

"I don't want to hear that ever again. That damn arrow hurt." Inuyasha was still pretty pissed about that incident.

"Oops, sorry about that. I promise never to do that again, sweetie. " Kagome smiled sweetly to Inuyasha. He looked over at her sweet smile and his expression softened a bit. He hadn't realized how pretty her smile was. He smiled back.

"I guess it's ok if I take off my shades.. but only for a while." Inuyasha took off his rimless shiny silver shades, and put them in a golden case. His bangs were covering his eyes for a while, but not until he looked up to face Kagome. Once again she stared into the void of golden yellow. It reminded her dearly of the sunsets she used to watch with her brother and mother, when she was still a little girl. Her mother and brother lived close by, but Kagome never gets the chance to see them.

"Why do you wear shades all the time Inuyasha? I can't believe someone as cute as you would hide their looks.." Kagome trailed off because she saw the sad look once again that crept up on Inuyasha's face.

"I don't know. Maybe coz they look cool." Inuyasha replied. He pulled up in his drive way. He started to wonder it he bet was really worth it. 'I mean.. why am I around her so much?' He looked down at her as they got out of his car. Kagome was smiling, her eyes filled with cheer. He looked away, and stared into the clear blue sky. 'When I first saw her, she was the one. I could tell. Maybe it was fate talking to me.. or maybe it was a fortune cookie. I mean, I haven't eaten one in days! Oh wait, that was just a few days ago.' Inuyasha noticed Kagome staring at him. He smiled at her, showing that he's okay. When she smiled back, it felt like all his problems slipped away. When he heard her say "I love him", it made him feel so good, lucky, and a warm feeling came over him.

(Kagome's view)

When she stared into his eyes for the second time, she nearly lost it. Yes, his looks were that good! 'I love him..' the words still echoed in her mind. She actually blurted that out! And Inuyasha probably heard it. 'Sure sometimes he's a real jerk..' she laughed and looked up at him. She smiled, and he smiled back. His smiles were always so comforting, she could just melt. His attitude.. sure, sometimes like a total jerk, but here was something else. A good heart. Just for her to fill up. And for only her. Not Kikyou, or anyone else. Just her. He was hers. She was his. It was perfect. A perfect match. She smiled some more, just at the thought of that. 'I love him!' the words blew her mind. She couldn't wait to tell him.


	9. ATTACK!

Ok, sorry I was being a bit too hard on Hojo. Ill go easy on him next time we meet! =)

Chapter - ATTACK!

Sango and Miroku walked in the backyard. "What's taking them so long?" Sango wondered, looking awesome in her tankini. She had to constantly tell Miroku to stop drooling. That's why SHE had to drive over the Inuyasha's place. She plopped onto the nearest chair.

"Soda?" Miroku held up two cans. Sango smiled.

"Of course." She took one and drank it. "STOP DROOLING GAH DAMNIT!!"

"Yes, dear." -sweatdrop-

Kagome ran towards them, dripping wet from head to toe. "WE-" PANT "Were-" PANT "Ambushed-" PANT she pointed to the door, and they all heard a blood curling scream, which belonged to..

"INUYASHA! GET YOUR FAT ASS BACK HERE! STOP HIDING!" Inuyasha came running out, dripping wet.

"Come on! He's out to get us!" Inuyasha pulled all of them and ran towards the end of the massive pool.

"WHO?" Sango and Miroku cried in unison.

"HIM!!" Kagome screamed as he stepped out.

Sesshomaru came out, holding a massive gun, filled with tons of water. It was heavy, twice the size of Rin! Sesshomaru carried it around as if it was a stick. Rin stepped out too, obviously into the game as well.

"Sango and Miroku, how nice of you to join us." Sesshomaru called out to them. He was laughing at their shocked faces.

"Not a problem! We came prepared!" Sango winked at Miroku, and in a flash, the pulled out these HUGE guns, and they were both filled with water. Miroku and Sango turned to Inuyasha and Kagome's shocked faces.

"It's ok! We brought you some too!" Sango handed Kagome a gun, identical to Sango's.

"Thanks!" Kagome was grateful. Sesshomaru popped outta nowhere! Just as they were getting out of the car, he and Rin began shooting them down. Kagome wore a pink tankini, which looked a lot like pajamas.

"Don't worry fella. I brought one for you too!" Miroku fished around in his pocket.

"Hurry up already!" Inuyasha was inpatient. Miroku finally pulled the gun out of his pocket. Inuyasha was shocked at what he saw.

"THIS piece of crap is for me?!" Inuyasha's voice cracked. He took the gun from Miroku and examined it. It was a small, tiny, puny gun, which was so light; it felt as if there was nothing in it.

"What the hell is this? Some pathetic excuse for a gun!?" Inuyasha pointed it at Miroku. He instantly slapped the point away from him.

"Don't point that thing at me! It's dangerous, damn it!!" Miroku fumed. "That's the most powerful gun we got! Don't judge it by size, you stupid baka!" Miroku hit Inuyasha on the head with his own gun.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" Inuyasha pointed the gun and fired. A great blast of water hit Miroku and knocked him in the water.

"Heh, I'll wipe out Sesshomaru with this piece of plastic! HEY! YOU READY SESSHOMARU?!!" Inuyasha yelled from across the pool.

-yawns- "I WAS waiting for an eternity, you dumb ass!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yeah! Let's lock and LOAD!" Rin shot at Kagome and Sango, causing them to scream as they fell in. Kagome fired a blast if water at Rin as she fell in the pool.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as Sesshomaru shot him down with chugs of water, nearly drowning him. Miroku shot at Rin and she fell in the pool. Kagome splashed at Rin, as she swam toward her.

"RIIIN!" Sesshomaru shot at Miroku and kept shooting at him, even though he was in the pool already.

"OH, Sesshomaru, big-brother-of-mine-which-I-would-HATE-if-you-got-wet!" Inuyasha called out.

"Wha-" Inuyasha unleashed a full power of water at Sesshomaru, who dodged, but slipped and fell in the pool.

"HAHA! I AM ALL POWERFULL! I RULE YOU AL-" Kagome pulled Inuyasha in the pool, causing a big splash. Inuyasha spit out some water. "Why, you.."

"Oh, Inuyasha! Heh, heh, heh.." Inuyasha turned around only to find Sesshomaru behind him with an evil grin! Sesshomaru dunked Inuyasha's head again and again and again, until finally, Rin stopped them by shooting water at the two.

"HAHA! I got you-OOF!" Kagome swam underneath Rin and grabbed her leg, dragging Rin along as Kagome swam faster and faster. Kagome let go, and laughed. Sango splashed Miroku, and shot him with her gun, maybe because he was groping her underwater.

Kagome swam around, looking for Inuyasha. She dived in the water, looking for Inuyasha. She swam to the deep end of the pool, and found it empty. "Inuyasha! Where'd ya go?" Kagome called out. "Eek-!" something grabbed her leg, and it dragged her to the very bottom. Kagome managed to get away. She emerged from the water, and gasped for breath. The, the thing pulled her down again. There he was, smiling and grinning at her. Inuyasha had a mischevious look on his face, as if he did something very evil like. He leaned forward, and kissed her. She kissed him back, and instantly she felt his tongue. It was like a war, but she let him win. He kissed her neck, careful not to give her a hickey. They swam up to the surface, and gasped for breath. Inuyasha looked over at her, and she winked as she stepped out of the pool and walked towards the jacuzzi. He smiled again, and followed her to the Jacuzzi.

It was nearly dark out, and Kagome was getting cold. She moved closer to Inuyasha and leaned on him. Sang and Miroku left, and Sesshomaru and Rin was inside somewhere. She and Inuyasha were alone. Kagome looked up at the stars, each one of the glittering.

"Bi.." Kagome sighed as she gazed at the stars.

"Huh?" Inuyasha wondered.

"The stars. Theyre beautiful." Kagome looked away from the stars. "Come on, I gotta get going." Kagome stepped out and dried herself off.

"It's only ... 10. We have plenty of time, Kagome" Inuyasha was just sitting there.

"What? We have a test tomorrow and you know it. Even if we do come in late, that doesn't mean that we have to fail a test you know!" Kagome sputtered. She didn't even study! She was sure she was going to fail, and her mother would be furious!

"Fine... I'll drive you home." Inuyasha got out and grabbed a towel.

-MOMENTS LATER-

Kagome and Inuyasha stepped out of his car, and walked towards the dorm rooms. Inuyasha walked her to her room, making sure she gets there safely. Kagome fumbled for her key, and unlocked the door. "You sure you don't wanna come in?" Kagome asked.

"Nah, besides, I gotta study for that damn quiz you told me about. Nobody told me about a quiz, you know." Inuyasha didn't know, because he was always sleeping in class.

"Allright. Bye, Goodnight..." Kagome kissed Inuyasha goodnight, and smiled as he walked down the hall to his room. She watched him open his door and wave at her. She waved back and closed her door. Sango wasn't in he bed when Kagome checked, so she figured she was out with Miroku. She changed her clothes, flopped on her bed, and fell fast asleep, dreaming about tomorrow.


	10. goood night !

Chapter – good night!

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his sleep.

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME! NOO..." an arrow was shot through Inuyasha's heart. He felt a great amount of pain. "Why..."

"Inuyasha... why did you do this to me? I thought you loved me..." Kagome's eyes filled up with tears. A tear fell down from her cheek and fell on his shoulder.

"Kagome... I do... love..." His vision turned blurry and dark. He felt Kagome hugging him.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way... but tell me... WHY?" Inuyasha woke up, screaming. He was covered in sweat, and thought about that dream. It was so real... he actually felt the arrow, the hug... It was all so real. He got up and walked towards Miroku's bed, surprised he wasn't there. He figured he was staying in his apartment, so he switched on his bedside lamp. He yawned and stretched, wondering what to do since he was now wide-awake. He walked over to the shower, just to get his head straight. He wore his white t-shirt, and some favorite baggy jeans. He yawned again, and checked his cell phone. He missed a call. It was Kagome. His phone rang again, nearly falling from his grasp. Kagome was trying to call again. He answered, and he heard her voice once again.

"Hey...can't sleep either, huh?" Kagome sounded wide-awake.

"Yeah... Ill come over." Inuyasha hung up, not bothering to wait for her response. He couldn't bear being away from her for so long.

Kagome hung up, and yawned. It was so late; she didn't know why Inuyasha wanted to come over.  
'Not that you don't like it...' the voice in her head spoke.

'You again, eh?'

'You love it when Inuyasha is around.'

'I won't deny it.' Kagome told herself boldly. She walked in the bathroom to go wash her face. She didn't even notice that there was someone else other than her in the room. Kagome ran out, eager to get to her phone in case Inuyasha texted her, but tripped on her high heels on her way out.

"What the-?" Kagome fell and landed on her bed, but there was somebody already on it! "Ow, shit!"

"OW! DAMN! FUCK! YOU WEIGH A FRIKIN' TON!"

"Who's there? A-answer me!" Kagome's voice cracked, and she whacked the stranger with the only thing she was able to reach: her fists. (I was gonna say high heels, but we need this stranger later on. ;D)

"Ow! Kagome! Stop! It's me, Inuyasha!!" Inuyasha was nearly screaming.

"Oh my gosh!! I'm so sorry baby! Did I hurt you?!" Kagome switched on her bedside lamp and searched for any bruises. There was a small bump on Inuyasha's forehead. She touched it slightly.

"Ouch...!" Inuyasha winced at the pain he felt. Kagome withdrew her hand sharply.

"I'm soooo sorry..." Kagome leaned over and kissed it. "Is that any better?" Kagome asked. She climbed on top of him, trying not to cause any more pain. She felt is hands around her waist, going down at her hips slowly.

"Hmm... you did hit my lips pretty badly, you know." Inuyasha glanced at her and smiled. Kagome stared at his lips, and laughed.

"I don't see anything on it..." She smiled and kissed him. Inuyasha deepened the kiss, making them both gasp for some breath. They started up another kiss, and Kagome felt her tanktop straps being pulled off her shoulders. She pulled at his shirt and took it off, amazed at how muscular Inuyasha was. She didn't see any more bruises, so she leaned in him more, making him roll over to be on top. He made sure he didn't miss a single kiss. Kagome wrapped her legs around him. Inuyasha paused for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Kagome was looking right in his eyes, but he was looking elsewhere. Inuyasha stared at the window. He smelled a very familiar scent, coming from the window. He stared into the darkness, and saw a glint of light.

"Inu-"

"Shh... I think someone's watching us..." Inuyasha walked over to the window and opened it. He didn't see anyone, or anything, but it was oddly quiet out. Nothing was stirring, and there was a gentle breeze in the wind. He looked at the tree that was in front of the window. It seemed like there was nothing in it. He yawned and stretched, getting a little sleepy. He looked back at the tree, and saw a branch shake.

Kagome saw the branch shake too, and suddenly got very quiet. She was scared at what might come out. The branch shook again, and a few leaves fell. Kagome slowly moved away from the window, and sat at the end of her bed, hiding most of herself under the covers. Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Koga, you dumb shit, stop spying on us." Inuyasha grabbed a water bottle off a desk and threw it at the tree with great force. Then, they heard an OW! And a rustle in the tree, then finally Koga stepped out, covered in leaves. He held a camcorder, with a small flashlight that was on. Koga flashed it at Kagome's face, blinding her for a few seconds.

"What the hell were you doing?! Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the collar and pulled him out of the tree.

"Heh, I was spying of course. Duh, you stupid dog. Wait till the principal hears about this. Heh heh heh." Inuyasha's face turned a pale color, for a nanosecond, then turned back to its original state.

"Keh, as if you got anything. Your camera was off the whole time." Inuyasha took the camera from Koga and took out the tape. He smashed it into bits. "Just so you won't be tempted..." Inuyasha tossed the bits of the broken tape and grabbed Koga and pushed him out the door. "Bye!" and he slammed the door right in his face, making Koga lost for words. He turned back at Kagome, who was now lying in bed, already sleeping. He looked at the clock. It was 5:00. He climbed in bed next to her and yawned. He snuggled close to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her and finally closed his eyes.


	11. ehh

ALLRiGHT! I havent updated in a while? so ... yeah. REVIEW ! like ... right after this chapter, you better review. or else. youll see my shovel.

(ehh.. please pardon my spelling. it's a bit out of touch, so.. bear with me. =D anyway, enjoy !)

Kagome opened her eyes and felt something warm behind her. She turned around and saw Inuyasha's face, silently snoring away. She smiled and kissed him, trying to wake him gently. Inuyasha muttered something, and continued snoring. She tried whispering.

"Hey! Wake up." She poked him hard in the ribs and looked at his face. He was smiling! She poked him again and giggled. She poked him hard one more time. Inuyasha mumbled and grabbed Kagome, hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe. She struggled the get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. He hugged her more tightly, and put his face next to hers. She could feel his breaths on her cheek. He inhaled deeply, and put his head on her shoulder. She looked at the clock. It was already 8:00 and she was gonna be late again for class. Plus, she still needed to find out where Sango went. She finally got out of his grasp. Inuyasha was still sleeping! She thought for a moment. Then she finally found a way to get Inuyasha off her bed. She walked up to the bed and went for the ears. Before she can touch them, and hand grabbed her wrist.

"Don't even think about it, Kagome." Inuyasha spoke as he got up. "Nobody touches my ears. Got that?"

"Well, about time you got up. You nearly killed me with your grasp. You stupid piece of-"She heard a knock at her door, and she walked over to open it. There was Sango, grinning from ear to ear. "Sango? Where have you been?!?" Kagome let Sango in, completely forgetting about Inuyasha until Sango stared at Inuyasha for a long time, the grin gone from her face.

"What are you staring at?" Inuyasha pulled his shirt back on and got up.

"What the hell are you doing here?? Kagome! What is he doing in here!?" Sango was frantically walking all over the place.

"Sango! SANGO! Calm down... Instead of asking why HE is here, I should be asking YOU why weren't you here last night?!" Kagome asked Sango. She grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her.

"Hey! Don't give the poor girl a heart attack... now that I think of it ... carry on." Inuyasha walked over to the bathroom. Sango rolled her eyes at him and he just stuck his tongue at her.

"Stop it you guys. Inuyasha, you should be worried too. Surely you didn't see Miroku anywhere did you? He was probably out with Sango!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango blushed a deep blood red.

"Uhh... Yeah, we went out. He has this amazing house... and. He showed me around, you know? Nothing much happened." Sango sputtered.

"Come on, I know there is something else! Out with it Sango! I know you're hiding something." Kagome stared Sango straight in her dark brown eyes, as if trying to absorb information from the victim.

"Allright! Allright! I'll tell." Sango threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "I stayed over at Miroku's place. But it was only for the best! Nothing happened!" Sango looked straight at Kagome. Kagome stared at her, knowing there was more than what Sango was telling her. She stared harder. "Ok! Ok! I'll tell you everything. Gosh, just stop staring at me." Kagome looked away from Sango, and looked at the bathroom door. It was closed tight, and she hoped Inuyasha wasn't eavesdropping.

"Ok, on with the story Sango." She looked away from the door.

"OK, here I go..."

(Whatever is below this thing is what Sango is telling Kagome & some Inuyasha.)

Sango walked towards a blue convertible, with black leather seats. She stepped in the car, and turned up the music a little louder. Miroku stepped in the driver's seat, and off they drove. Sango took off her rubber band from her hair, letting it go loose.

'She's so pretty...' He didn't even realize his hands were wandering...

SMACK!

"Nani o shiyagare, temee?!" Sango yelled and smacked him again. She was very angry. Then she crossed her arms and scooted over the very end of her seat, moving away from Miroku. A few seconds later she felt a pang of guilt in her heart. She looked over at Miroku and cringed. Her hand mark was still burning red on his cheek. She tried to speak, but words wouldn't come out. Miroku looked at her, puzzled.

"What's wrong Sango?" Miroku wondered. He stopped the car at a big looking house. It looked amazing.

"Wow! This... is your HOUSE? Unbelievable... "Sango awed as she stepped out of the car. She walked up to the front door. Miroku unlocked the door, and a demon charged right into Sango!

Sango shrieked out and then laughed. It was only her pet Kirara. She had left her with Miroku since there were no pets allowed at school, but she never thought where he would keep her. She stepped inside the house. Miroku stepped in behind from her, and closed the door. She let Kirara down, and walked over to the leather couch. She sat down, and looked around at the room. There was a wide screen wall mounted TV, surround sound with stereos, at least three racks full of CDs and a cute rug. He had lots of cool little décor, but she loved the flowers that were in a vase in the center of the room, sitting on top of a glass table. The flowers smelled so pretty and strong, so it was the first thing she smelled as soon as she stepped in the room. It was her favorite kind of flowers, it was so rare, and she didn't know how Miroku got them.

"You like it? I knew it was your favorite." Miroku sat down next to her. Kirara jumped into his lap, already comfortable.

"How'd you..."

"Know? You told me!" Miroku laughed. Sango laughed along with him, getting a little curious. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 10:00 pm! She needed to go home, but she didn't want to leave.

"It's getting late..." She told him.

"Oh... yeah. Time flies, huh?" Miroku said, a tint of sadness in his voice.

"But... I can stay a little longer I suppose. I'll call Kagome just to let her know." Sango reached for the phone next to her and waited for a dial tone. It remained silent. "Hey, your phone isn't working!"

"Really? It was working fine a few minutes ago..." Miroku took the phone from Sango and listened for a dial tone. Still nothing. He hung up and tried it again. Nothing. "I guess you can use my cell phone." He handed Sango his cell, and she took it. Sango looked at the screen, and waited for some signal. Not one bar of signal showed.

"Your cell phone isn't working either." Sango looked from the screen to Miroku. She turned back to the phone, and it was dead. "Huh? That's weird... I saw it had full battery." Sango gave it back to Miroku and took out her phone. It was dead too.

"Maybe there's a glitch at the telephone company." Miroku said, trying to revive his phone by charging it. He failed, and threw his phone on the couch. "Hmmph, not even my charger works."

"It's alright, I'll tell Kagome where I went tomorrow when I see her. In the meantime... Let's watch a movie." She looked over at his big rack of DVDs, and chose one. Miroku looked at the cover of the one she choose and grinned.

"A horror movie, eh? Ok. But I'm warning you, this one is the scariest." Miroku turned on the TV and put in the disc. The movie started, but soon the TV went blank and turned off.

"I swear, it wasn't me. I don't have the remote." Miroku confessed.

"It wasn't me... the remote is on the table. I didn't see you touch it." Sango confessed too. She looked around. "Where's Kirara?" She looked underneath the table, and the couch.

"She's sleeping." Miroku pointed at a small cushion on one of the chairs. Kirara was snoozing peacefully, unaware of all the weird stuff that was happening. Sango yawned. She was getting a little sleepy.

"I think it's time for me to go... I'm getting tired." Sango yawned again and stretched.

"You can stay over at my place! There's a spare bedroom upstairs." Without waiting for an answer, Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist and ran upstairs.

"So THAT'S what happened." Kagome breathed, finally knowing the whole thing. Or at least, that's what she thought. Inuyasha stood by the doorway of their bathroom, which means he heard everything.

"Hmmph, stupid Miroku." Inuyasha stepped out of the bathroom and walked out of the door, straight to his room.

Review! =)


	12. you knew

Ehhh .. Allright, maybe this chapter will make more sense. REViEW please!

Chapter – you knew

Inuyasha burst through the door. Miroku was there, lying on his bed, still sleeping. Inuyasha woke him up.

"Miroku! Wake up you bastard!" Tell me everything you did last night." Inuyasha shook him, trying to get the truth out. Then his face filled with terror. "You...didn't score before me did you? "Inuyasha stuttered. Miroku was finally wide awake, grinning from ear to ear.

"Heh, it was soooo cool, I'd be laughing at the vision of Kagome dating KOGA!" Miroku laughed right in Inuyasha's face.

"Then.... NO! I wasn't supposed to...Lose! Oh no... what will Kagome think?" Inuyasha was having a fit. "And KIKYO!? I DON'T WANT TO DATE HER!!! NOOOOOO!!" Inuyasha was close to jumping off a building.

"Calm down, buddy. Let's hope Kagome didn't hear you. Or, let's hope even more that Kikyou didn't hear you." Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back. "Besides, it's not as if Kagome will get revenge." Miroku walked out, leaving Inuyasha depressed.

"That's the problem... She will get revenge!" Inuyasha told himself.

FLASHBACK

"Hmmm...Let's make the bet a little more interesting." Miroku shot the ball in the hole.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha wondered. "Interesting you say? OK, fill me in."

"If I win, Kagome has to date Koga while you date Kikyou. And if you win, I have to date a guy. Allright? Agree?" Miroku held out his hand and Inuyasha shook it. They didn't even know that Koga was right behind them, listening to every word they said.

END FLASHBACK

"I swear... where's Koga? He promised me that he would blackmail Inuyasha." Kikyou walked around impatiently. She finally heard a knock at her door. There Koga stood, a few leaves in his hair.

"I couldn't get anything, I got caught." Koga took out the bits of tape and shoved them in Kikyou's open palms. "Fuck that, I ain't working for you no more." Koga stepped out of her room, not waiting for a response. He can't risk it again, but he knew that he would finally get Kagome to be his.

"Hey! Kagome wait up!" Sango panted as she ran up to Kagome. Kagome was being a bit steamed because she found out a little something Sango didn't tell her about. "I'm sorry Kagome for not telling you!" Sango panted again. She was out of breath!

"Thanks, but I appreciate it if you would just tell me the truth before someone else tells me! As if needed Miroku to tell me the whole thing! Ew Sango! I can't believe you didn't tell me THAT little incident." Kagome was trying hard not to scream.

"Well, I forgot that even happened! Maybe I kinda drank too much." Sango explained.

"You didn't kinda drank to much, you drank a whole lot." Kagome told her.

"I know! And I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Sango whined. Kagome thought for a moment.

"Eh...I guess I can forgive you." Kagome said and they hugged. "Come on, let's go to class." Kagome led the way, with Sango following her. They finally reached the classroom, only to find...

"KOGA?! What are you doing here?" Kagome exclaimed. She forgot all about last night when he was spying on her.

"I have class with you of course!" Koga led her to her seat, and he sat next to her.

"Um... That's Inuyasha's seat, Koga." Kagome pointed out.

"The teachers have a new seating chart." Koga explained. Sango sat at Kagome's left side. Sango leaned over to Kagome.

"Something fishy is going on. Kagome, keep your eyes and ears open." Sango whispered. She had a very wrong feeling about Koga. Kikyou stepped in the class and took her seat behind Koga. Inuyasha and Miroku stepped in, looking around for their seats. They walked over to the empty seats behind Kagome and Sango. Reluctantly, Inuyasha immediately took the seat behind Sango. Miroku flashed him an evil glare as he took the seat behind Kagome, which was right next to Kikyou. Inuyasha shot a glare back at him.

The teacher walked in and started class.

"Grrr... one more time Koga smiles at Kagome, I'm gonna..." Inuyasha stabbed his eraser with his sharpened pencil.

"Clam down, I'm sure she doesn't know what happened last night. Or Koga doesn't anyway." Miroku whispered. This made Inuyasha even madder.

"WHAT? What do you mean that Koga doesn't know, but Kagome knows?" Inuyasha fumed. He looked at Koga and Kagome again and nearly died of shock. SHE WAS SMILING BACK?!!

"Uh, I kinda told her what Sango and I did... and she got really pissed for some unknown reason." Miroku mumbled.

"YOU WHAT?! I don't believe you. You son of a-"Sango heard this and smacked the both of them.

"OW! Why'd you smack me?" Miroku asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah! I never did nothing to you!" Inuyasha fumed even more.

"Miroku, I hit you because I felt your fuckin hand! And Inuyasha, I smacked you because you're just plain stupid." Sango turned around, but she didn't see Inuyasha trying to hit her back, because Miroku was holding him back.

"Let me go Miroku. DAMN! How'd this all happen anyway?" Inuyasha finally got out of Miroku's grasp. He looked at Koga and saw him snicker at him. Inuyasha shot a death glare at him, and swore he'd never take his eyes off them.

"Hey, Kagome! What's the answer to number 1-20?" Koga whispered. He honestly didn't know this kind of stuff. He tapped his pencil on his desk, waiting for an answer.

"Um... I don't know." Kagome lied. She didn't want to give out answers, especially not to somebody like Koga.

"Oh... Ok." Koga looked down at his paper. Still, no answers. He saw a small piece of paper thrown under his desk. He knew it was from Kikyou. He kicked it under the chair in front of him and coughed. The boy in front of him turned around and looked at him, puzzled. Koga coughed again and pointed at Kikyou. The boy smiled and took the piece of paper. He stared at what was written on the note.

"Meet me immediately after class! We need to TALK."

The boy in front of Koga was one of the most hideously ugly nerdy guys in school. Kikyou cringed at the boy's smile, and hid behind her book. Koga snickered as the boy winked at Kikyou and slipped the note in his pocket.

"Koga! Would you like to share something with your class today?" the teacher called out, looking directly at him. He could feel the teacher's gaze as he started to tell his story.

"Oh, no sir, I'm not doing anything. Kikyou here, right behind me was trying to pass notes to the guy in front of me. So, I guess you can say I was... in the middle of something." Koga held back his laughter and kept a straight face. The class started snickering. The teacher turned to Kikyou, and asked her the same question.

"Eh, No, I wasn't doing anything, I swear!" Kikyou exclaimed out loud. The teacher just "hmmph-ed" and turned to the boy.

"Did she give anything to you, young man?" The boy nodded and took out the same piece of paper. The teacher took it from him and unfolded it. He read it out loud to the class. The whole class was filled with laughter as Kikyou hid behind her books even more. The teacher just looked at her sternly, and gave her a 5-minute detention. The bell finally rang, and the whole class was still laughing.

Inuyasha rushed towards Kagome to beat Koga. They bolted out the door and went for Kagome. Unfortunately, Koga beat him by a second.

"Kagome! Would-"

"You-"

"Like to go-"

"Out with-"

"ME?!" Inuyasha and Koga cried out in unison. Kagome held back a giggle.

"Inuyasha and I are already going out, but thanks for the offer Koga." Kagome smiled and turned back to Sango. Inuyasha smiled smugly, but his smile soon turned to expressions of pain. Kagome had just hit him upside his head the minute Koga left.

"I'M A BET, HUH?!" Kagome shouted at him. She smacked him again. "You know what? Maybe I'll go out with Koga after all. And you know what else? I'm gonna ask him to the dance tomorrow night. You happy now? Don't even ask me who told me, because I'm not gonna tell you!" Kagome shouted some more.

"But-Kagome! It's- not!" Inuyasha just got another smack in reply.

"IT'S OVER!" Kagome yelled. She stormed away, not realizing she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

Miroku helped Inuyasha up, but he just shook him away. "You told her huh?"

"No. Koga did." Miroku didn't like the feeling of what would happen next.

Kikyou stood nearby. She saw the whole thing. She smiled smugly, and turned around to find Koga. She nearly died of shock, because it was like he popped out of nowhere.

"You saw it too?"

"Yeah. I'm going over to Kagome." Koga walked past her and cut through the crowd that was forming. He found Kagome in the hallway; her eyes were a medium shade of red. He patted her on the back and told her everything was gonna be all right. Kagome wiped away her tears and stood up. Revenge took over her.

Sango ran around, looking for Kagome. She ran off before she could even stop her. She didn't even know about this "bet" they were talking about. She wondered if this had to do with her too.

REVIEW !!


	13. so peaceful

Chapter – so ... peaceful

Ahh sorry for not updating shortly. The wouldn't let me upload for some reason. REViEW please!

Kagome drove over to her house. She walked in the front door, and found a note from her mom.

"Dear Kagome,

Hey, by the time you read this note, we'd already left. I didn't want to disturb you in school, so we just left. Sota is with me, but your grandpa is out in a vacation with his friends. We'll be back by next week. Love you, Mom"

She dropped the note back on the table. She tossed her backpack on the couch and grabbed her bow and arrows. She walked outside, and shot at the tree that was right in the middle of her backyard. Bull's eye. She aimed at her target, and shot. Another bulls eye. She dropped her arrows on the porch and placed her bow next to it. She went upstairs and took a warm, soothing bath. She needed to clear her mind.

'Why... did I do all those things?'

'Honey, it's love.'

'Yes... but love hurts.'

'It's also the way to live life to the fullest.'

'If living life to the fullest means getting hurt, maybe I don't want to live anymore.'

'But... what will happen to him?'

'Do I care?'

'Yes.'

'Why do I care? Why must I suffer?'

'You care because you love. You suffer because you care. Caring and loving is two different things, yet they are the same in many ways. Why did you hurt him?'

'He hurt me. He blinded me with love. He made me for a fool. The way that things were going, I can't bear the fact that he doesn't love me. I don't know why, but I realized he took the time to pick me up just to put me down. He's the reason for the pain.'

'Pain... love. Do you know why those words connect?'

'They don't connect.'

'Yes they do. When you feel pain that means you know what love feels. Care, like, and then love. Those all connect to pain, hatred, and hurt. That's life.'

'...'

'Maybe I don't want to live life anymore then...' Kagome stepped out of the bathroom and changed. A tear fell down from her cheek and landed on her hand. She felt something move around her feet and looked down. Her cat Buyo was happy to see her. "Hello Buyo..." She said to him, and she changed again, but this time she wore her sacred miko outfit. It was white and red, and she took her white hair band and tied her hair. She put on her sandals, and went downstairs. She walked over and picked up her bow and arrows. She stepped out of her house, and felt a gentle breeze. It was all so calm and peaceful... as if she were in a dream. She started to sing her favorite song.

'Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every heart, every heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness...

Every heart, every heart doesn't know what to say or what to do...' Another tear fell from her cheek and landed on the ground. She sang the song some more, and held the jewel around her neck tightly. It glowed with pink light. She could feel energy coming from the Shikon no Tama. She walked over to the sacred tree, which was in her shrine for more than 50 years. It was said there was once a demon that was trapped in a deep sleep by a powerful miko. She touched the tree slightly, and the power intensified.

'So the story was true...' She sat down on the bench that was build around it. It was so quiet...so peaceful. She wished it were like this everyday. A few sakura blossoms danced around the tree with the wind. She grabbed one of them, and let it go. It flew off with the others, twirling around as if dancing to the song she was singing. She stopped singing, and the sakura blossoms dropped down and landed on the ground lightly. She no longer felt a gentle breeze. She started singing again, and she felt the breeze once again.

"Round and round the planets

Revolve around the sun

And we seek after love peace forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today..." She stood up and walked around the tree. She saw three more blossoms, and she followed it towards the ancient shrine. She stopped and heard footsteps behind her.

REVIEW!


	14. you’ve hurt me soo

Review!

Chapter – you've hurt me soo...

She slowly reached for an arrow and turned around, and got ready to shoot. She looked around and didn't see anybody. She stood still and closed her eyes, lowering her bow.

"I know you're there, Inuyasha!" She opened her eyes and shot at a tree. Inuyasha fell out, and took out the arrow that was attached to his sleeve.

"Kagome... I'm-"Inuyasha started, but Kagome interrupted him.

"No! I'm not going to forgive you. I despise you, Inuyasha!" She shot again, and missed.

"Please! Listen!" Kagome stopped shooting and closed her eyes again and lowered her bow.

"Talk." Kagome told him. Inuyasha was up in the sacred tree.

"Please Kagome, reconsider. I didn't know the bet was gonna hurt you." This only made her angrier.

"SO THERE WAS A BET!" She shot at him and he fell out of the tree. He was too fast for her, and he took advantage of this. He ran up behind Kagome and took hold of her arms; he knocked the bow out of her grasp and threw her arrows away from their reach. He held her in front of him, and held on tightly, not wanting her to attack.

"Please Kagome, when we made that bet, I was sure I would win." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. His voice was so soothing. She couldn't help but stop flinching and listen.

"But you didn't. You lost. And you lost me. But you gained something else didn't you? Tell me, what did you gain?" Kagome's voice had a tint of venom in them. Inuyasha didn't want to tell her. He couldn't. But he had to.

"If I lost... I have to date... Kikyou." Inuyasha breathed.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"No. There's more isn't there? Tell me all of it!" Kagome tried to elbow him, but he dodged it.

"Then... you have to date Koga." Inuyasha cringed at those words.

"So, you've not only lost my trust, you've lost my love. You hurt me... Why did you say yes?" Kagome cried silently, her tears falling freely. A tear landed on Inuyasha's hand.

'She's... crying?'

"I said yes because I wanted to win." Inuyasha blurted out.

"So... Not only did you wanted to win, but also you lost. Big time. Now let me go, so I can call up Koga and ask him to the dance." Kagome struggled to get out.

"NO... I want to go to the dance with you!" Inuyasha didn't want to let go.

"But you're with Kikyou now, remember?" Kagome cried silently, and tried to smile. Inuyasha turned her around in his arms to look at her. She was crying so softly, but he could still hear her. He wiped away her tears, but she only cringed, wanting to go back in her house. He couldn't take it. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to never let go. She pushed him back, and struck him across his face. She took one last look at him, and ran back in her house. She ran upstairs and took off her miko outfit, and dropped herself on her bed, crying in her pillow. She looked out of her window, and saw Inuyasha, still standing there, looking so sad, hurt, and confused. She looked at him from above, his eyes filled with pain.

'Pain...' She wiped her eyes and looked for her cat. She saw him, and took him in her arms. She leaned against her window, not knowing she was still crying.

Inuyasha looked up at her window. She stood there, her back against him. He watched her, confused. He felt like crap. His face hurt like hell, but his heart was tearing to pieces. He walked to his car, and drove off, still in confusion and pain. As soon as he reached home, he dragged himself to his bedroom, not even stopping to say hi to Rin and Sesshomaru. Rin saw him, and shot confused looks at Sesshomaru. He just shrugged and looked back at his newspaper.

Inuyasha reached his room and flopped on the bed. Kagome's scent was still in the air, but it was slowly fading away. He punched his pillow in frustration. He fought off the steam, and buried his face in the pillow. He thought about Kikyou. Then he thought about tomorrow. Then, he thought about last night. He was so close to winning...But Koga ruined it. This made him even more angrier. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was sleeping.

Kagome finally recovered from all the tears. She looked at her clock. 'Not too late to call Koga...' She reached for the phone and hesitated. She picked up the phone and dialed. 'Oh SHIT!' She had accidentally dialed Inuyasha's number! She quickly hung up, crossing her fingers just in case Inuyasha answered. She knew he had caller id. She picked up the phone again, and dialed Koga's number slowly. She heard a ring, and he finally answered.

"Helloo? This is Koga speaking."

"Hello? Koga? It's Kagome."

"Oh, hi, Kagome. Are you feeling any better?" His voice and some concern it in.

"Yeah... Thanks Koga. I really appreciate what you did at school."

"Anything for a friend!" Koga answered, understanding what she was going through.

'A... Friend?' Kagome whispered in her mind. "Um...Koga?"

"Yea?"

"You wanna go to the dance tomorrow night with me?"

"I'd love to, Kagome. I'll pick you up at 8." Koga hung up. Kagome took a deep breath and looked in her dresser for something to wear. She couldn't find a thing, until something caught her eye.

Tell me what you think! Review!


	15. i've been your superwoman for too long

ahh you better review ! lols ;)

Chapter – I've been your superwoman for way too long...

It was pouring out. School was going very hard for Kagome. The only people she can rely on were Sango and Koga. She told Sango everything that happened yesterday, but Sango wasn't even listening to her.

"Sango! Are you even listening to me?!" Kagome waved her hand in front of her face. She sighed. Sango's mind was somewhere else. Kagome stepped in the classroom, and took the seat next to Koga. Koga wasn't there yet, so she just talked to Sango, but she felt as if she were talking to herself. Sango finally snapped back to reality.

"Hey, what are you going to wear to the dance?" Sango asked her.

"Oh... just a little something, something I pulled together." Kagome winked at Sango, which told her that something special was planned. She giggled along with Sango, but stopped abruptly when Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga came in. She waved hello at Koga, and took out her notebook and a pencil. She avoided looking at Inuyasha, because it would only hurt her more.

Inuyasha took the seat behind Kagome, but Kikyou was right next to him. As soon as Kikyou took her seat next to him, she started to talk.

"Oh Inuyasha! I knew you'd go to the dance with me! I'd LOVE to go with you!" Kikyou grinned at him, but soon hushed as the teacher walked in.

"OK, class the rest of the time period, you may talk among yourselves quietly. Just say this was a little treat for the school dance tonight." The teacher smiled and sat down at his desk.

'Maybe my day will turn around after all...' Kagome thought as she put away her things. She leaned over to talk to Sango, but she was already blabbing to someone else. Koga walked over.

"Hey Kagome! How was your day?" Koga leaned over to talk to her.

"It's been very... wet." Kagome joked. She faked a smile so she can ensure to Koga that she was all right. She looked out the window and it was still raining. She sighed. She hoped it would stop raining by the time the dance started.

"Yeah, I just hope we won't get wet." Koga laughed along.

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off the two. Sure, Kikyou was nearly gonna rip his arm off, but he didn't like the sight of them together. It was making him a little angry. Finally the bell rang, and he got up to leave. He walked down the hall, not waiting for anybody. He had to get home and get ready for the dance.

Kagome said bye, and she almost ran everybody down because she was running too fast. She ran to her car, and drove off. She stopped at her house, and ran up to her room. She took a shower, and then pulled out her dress. She slipped it on, careful not to damage the dress, or cause any wrinkles.

It was a light pink dress, with green trims. It had glitter sown into the gown, as if it were weaved in magically. The green trim sparkled, and they added a bit of class to the pink.

The dress had at least 4 layers, and it was low cut, but it did show a little more than too much cleavage. She put on her sacred Shikon No Tama, and diamond chandelier earrings. She weaved her hair into a beautiful bun, with small curls hanging out on top of her head. She added a tiara her mom bought for her before she went on that trip. She put on her favorite green bangles, with smaller sliver and pink ones.

The back of her dress was bare, so she added a light green shawl. She put on some shiny pink lip-gloss, some light green eye shadow, and a light shade of blush and mascara. To complete her outfit, she put on her white high heels. She heard a doorbell, and she ran downstairs, careful not to ruin her hair and to trip. She opened the door to find Koga, who looked charming in his tuxedo.

"Shall we go?" He held out his arm and she grabbed her purse before taking it. He opened an umbrella and they ran to his car.

Inuyasha was so nervous. He rang the doorbell to Kikyou's house, and she quickly took his arm and ran to their car before he had anything to say.

Moments later, Sango and Miroku arrived early to help out with some decorations.

Sango wore a dark purple slim dress, with the straps crossing across her back. She wore a diamond choker, with makeup and black high heels. She had fixed her hair in long curls that concealed most of her back. She walked over to Miroku.

"Seen them yet?" She whispered.

"Nope." Miroku blew up more balloons. He let them float to the ceiling, and he looked around. People were starting to come.

Minutes later, Inuyasha and Kikyou burst through the doors. Inuyasha panted as he sat down at one of the chairs. He wiped some rain from his forehead, and looked around the rather large gym. 'They did a pretty decent job...' Inuyasha thought. There was lots of food and drinks, and more people started to file in the gym.

Koga cursed under his breath. They had to wait for a few minutes for this bus to load. He was so eager to get to the dance. Kagome waited patiently, watching the raindrops fall on the window. A bird flew above, and she watched that too until it went out of sight. She looked out the window again. The car started to move. 'Finally...'

They arrived at the doors, and Koga opened them for Kagome, allowing her to go on first. She smiled and nodded, and reluctantly stepped in. It was as if the whole world stopped because the rain suddenly stopped and the sun was shining. The sun's light made Kagome look as if she were walking out of heaven.

She walked through the doors with great grace and she could feel all eyes on her. She couldn't help but smile. She shined brightly, and Koga took her side. His eyes beamed with proud ness.

"That should be Inuyasha next to her." Sango whispered to Miroku as she watched the two walk in. She nudged Miroku hard in the ribs, and whispered again. "You and your stupid bet!" She whacked him with her matching purse. Miroku almost choked on his drink.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome with awe. She looked so pretty, so elegant.

'Don't forget radiant.'

'Yeah, and that too.'

'Yeahhh...'

'Wait a sec... are you hitting on my girl?!?'

'She's not your girl, baka.'

'Shut up! Don't rub it in.'

Inuyasha quickly looked back at Kikyou because he saw Kagome glance at him. Kikyou grinned at him.

"Don't worry, honey. She's just a silly little common slut." Kikyou smiled and patted the back of his hand. Inuyasha only mumbled.

"Come on! This is my favorite song! Let's dance!" Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him to the dance floor. She forced his hands around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in close and put her head against his chest. Inuyasha hated this.

Kagome watched Kikyou and Inuyasha from afar. She felt a pang of pain again. She looked at Koga.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Koga took her hand and walked with her to the dance floor. She took his hands and let him lead. Her favorite song was playing.

"Listen baby  
I wonder why sometimes we fall apart oh yeah  
Together we are so wonderful yeah baby  
And every single day I pray, that really things shouldn't never be this way  
I'm only tryna be a better man  
  
Why then do you see all the negative things, in me?  
'Cos all I ever do is try to be, all that I can be  
Girl you know your hurting me, all the things you say to me  
As I lie at night i'm imagining things, how it used to be, girl you know your hurting me  
What am I to do with a broken heart?"

Kagome's thought was lost. This song was so familiar to her... she stepped closer to Koga and leaned on him. She closed her eyes and listened to the beat of the music.

"Come, time for us to play a little game. You know your part right?" Sango nudged Miroku lightly this time. He nodded and sat down near the punch table. Sango walked in and out of the dancing floor until she finally came across Inuyasha and Kikyou. Inuyasha looked so stiff, it was as if he was a crumpled piece of starched paper. She stifled back a laugh, and approached them. She tapped on Kikyou's shoulder.

"Um... Kikyou? Maybe you should get a few drinks for you guys. You've been dancing for a very long time." She smiled at the two. Kikyou looked at her suspiciously.

"I guess...I'll be back!" Kikyou wandered off to find the punch bowl. Sango made sure she was officially by the punch bowl.

"I think I'll just... sit down for a few." Inuyasha sat at the nearest table and relaxed for a moment. He looked back at Kagome, but he couldn't see her. She was lost in the crowd.

Kagome looked up. She opened her eyes. Somebody was tapping on her shoulder. It was Koga.

"Hey Kagome. Mind if I get us a few drinks?" Koga smiled and wandered off. Kagome weaved through the tangled web of dancers. She saw Inuyasha at one of the tables, so she took the one that was next to the table he was sitting at. Suddenly she heard a scream.

REVIEW! Must I tell you every chapter?! Haha LOLS


	16. author's note

hehe i just thought id comment on some of my reviews. :D

From: Woven Bamboo Pattern )  
  
omfg!  
no!  
u cant leave...!  
pulls out gun...points it at u...

im not leavin !! lols calm down.. put down the gun very, very slowly ! no no ! dont shoot !! ;D

From: ShadowStalker2008 )  
  
o.O... hey do u like put up multiple chapters when you update? just a  
question... xDD well i like!

nahh i just thought i should because i havent updated in a long time D

N0TE: REVIEW YOU BITCHES! ;) A short summary of what's coming up: So far, Inuyasha and Kagome made up, Sango and Miroku got closer, and all is well. Kikyou will NOT have her revenge, but maybe she'll go as far as that. Inuyasha gets closer to her family, and Kagome loves him more than ever. A little something something is planned, but that, I will leave secret! I'll warn you when some chapters will get.. How you say.. lemony? ;) thsi fanfic is ONGOiNG! i dont know when ill stop, but that **wont** be ANY TiME SOON, so calm down ! :D


	17. negative and positive things

review review review.

ATTENTiON! this story is on-going, so i dont know when im gonna stop. :) lucky you huh ? xD

Chapter – negative/positive things

"EIIEEEEEEE!" Kikyou grabbed her behind and stared at Miroku. He had groped her!

"Geez, no wonder I would never grope somebody like YOU Kikyou, your butt is so hard and pointy!" Miroku said loudly. The people that heard him laughed. Sango snickered as Kikyou burst into tears and ran to the bathroom.

"Wonder what happened to Kikyou." Kagome wondered out loud. She looked back at the table. She felt Inuyasha's stare burn her. She was growing hot and bothered inside her dress. She slipped off her shawl, letting some skin show. She got up, and walked out the door, the air inside the gym was suffocating her.

Inuyasha was getting hot. He fanned himself with his hand, but he felt no air. He got up abruptly and went out the door. He instantly felt the cool breeze blow against his face. He leaned against the wall and inhaled deeply. He was not alone.

Kagome walked around the fountain at the side of the large gym. She sang along to the song that was playing inside.

"I don't know why  
didn't realize  
you took the time to pick me up  
and let me down baby  
Look in my eyes, you can't deny  
that your the reason for the pain I feel inside..."

She sighed. She closed her eyes for a brief second and saw rose petals float around her. She touched the jewel around her neck slightly, and the petals danced around her. The gentle breeze felt wonderful against her bare skin, cooling her off. She sat down, and played with the water.

Inuyasha walked calmly towards her, listening to her soft humming. He approached her slowly. She saw him coming, and turned the other way. He tried talking to her.

"Hey..." Inuyasha tried to look her in the eye. He felt his heart break into another million pieces as she jerked away from him. She stood up.

"Itte kimasu!" She started to go back in the gym, but Inuyasha managed to grab her wrist.

"Chotto...matte kudasai..." Inuyasha looked her in the eyes. She was trying hard not to cry. Inuyasha took her by the shoulders gently. "Please Kagome. Listen to me. We need to talk. I know you are hurting inside. I am too..." This was the first time Inuyasha actually confessed his feelings to a girl. Kagome looked at him.

"But Inuyasha... I'm with Koga." She hated those words. She wanted to say, "I love you!" to Inuyasha, but she couldn't. She was slowly suffering.

"Fuck Koga. He can go to hell for all I care. And Kikyou can too. All I want is you! Nobody else," Inuyasha looked her deeply in the eyes and embraced her. "Please understand..."

"I-Inu...yasha..." Kagome's mind was screaming at her to push him away and run back inside the gym. She ignored her mind and thoughts and gave in. She hugged him back tightly, smiling so softly because she was glad to back in his arms.

"Kagome, I am SO sorry about that bet. I promise to clobber Miroku for talking me into that piece of shit," Inuyasha laughed at the thought. He lifted up her chin so he can look at her closely. She stared into his deep golden eyes, and got lost in them.

They shared a passionate kiss, and they finally stopped. Kagome looked at him and smiled. She felt so happy to be back with him again.

She led him inside the gym, and started to slow dance. She felt so comfortable in Inuyasha's arms, as if they were floating on clouds. Inuyasha held on to her tightly, dancing slowly to the steady beat. She leaned her head on his chest, and listened to his heart beat...

"Kagome?" Koga looked around the gym. He finally spotted her, standing in the middle with the dance floor. He looked closely, and saw her with someone else.

Ohh yeah. Guess who she is with. LOLS, It's obvious. REVIEWW!!


	18. hey! what a twist!

Chapter – hey!

Koga stared in astonishment as he watched Kagome dance slowly in Inuyasha's arms. He knew that Inuyasha had won her over again. He sighed deeply, knowing his defeat. He felt so sad, but a bit happy because he had a chance to be with Kagome. He smiled to himself as he walked out the gym, laughing at the thought. He leaned against the gym doors, inhaling the fresh air. He saw someone tap on his shoulder in the corner of his eye.

A girl tapped him on his shoulder. She wore an earthy green silk dress, which cut off on her mid-thighs, with a transparent layer covering the rest of her legs. She wore a matching green choker to match her eyes, and a purple flower in her hair. Tee girl had a lightly tanned skin and orange hair. He could smell youkai all over her, but she looked nice.

"Hi. My name is Ayame. I noticed that I wasn't alone out here, so I decided to come here," She smiled. Koga smiled lightly. He was starting to like this girl.

"I'm Koga. Nice to meet you. You have a nice dress. And a lot of spunk. I like that," Koga looked over her and laughed lightly. He hesitated at first, but he finally gave in. "Would you like to dance?"

Ayame smiled and nodded. He grinned and took her hand to the dance floor. They started to slow dance. He put his hands at her hips. She smiled at him, and he fell in love with her. It felt so comfortable to be next to her.

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled at each other, completely forgetting about their original dates. They were lost to the beat of the music. The song finally stopped, and a fast song played. It was Kagome's favorite song.

Inuyasha danced to the beat and held Kagome closer to him. She turned around and leaned against his strong chest. Kagome's heart was racing, beating faster than the beat of the music.

Kikyou was so humiliated. She stepped out of the bathroom and looked over the dancing crowd in order to find Inuyasha. There he was, dancing with Kagome. Kikyou could feel her blood boil as she stomped over to the dancing couple. She started to scream.

"INUYASHA!! WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH HER? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DANCING WITH ME!!!" Kikyou screeched out. Everybody stopped to stare at them with amusement. Even the DJ stopped playing just to see the big commotion.

Kagome glared at Kikyou for interrupting her dance. She shot several evil death glares at her, and Kikyou flashed them back. This got Kagome pretty fed up. She walked up to Kikyou's face as fast as she could, and smacked her right there. Kikyou stumbled back from the force she just received, and got up straight again. She fumed and dived in for Kagome.

Kagome dodged out of the way, and Kikyou fell straight for it. She landed flat on the ground. The whole gym snickered as Kikyou lay there, pretty much humiliated.

Miroku walked up, pretending as if he didn't know Kikyou was there, and he "accidentally" tripped over her and spilled the two cups of red punch all over Kikyou's dark red dress. Kikyou shrieked at the coldness as she got up, soaking wet. Her flunkies rushed up to her and escorted her to the bathroom.

"I swear I will get revenge Kagome Higurashi just you wait!" Kikyou cursed under her breath. She looked back and saw Inuyasha snicker.

Kagome was still laughing. She knew Kikyou had it coming, but she didn't know that it would be very soon. Inuyasha laughed with her and walked up to Miroku. He did a little handshake with him, acknowledging his little stunt. Sango walked up as well and the dance continued on. They agreed to meet at a club after this, so the four walked out of the gym. Kagome waved back at Sango and Miroku as she stepped into the limo. Inuyasha climbed in next to her.

"Did you have fun at the dance?" Inuyasha looked at her. Kagome nodded and giggled.

"Kikyou can be a bitch sometimes, but she sure makes a great dummy," Kagome smiled. She could feel his hand take hers, and she edged close to him. She looked out the window and watched the cars drive by.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm gonna take you home first, then I'll pick you up later," Inuyasha replied. There was an awkward silence as they finally reached her home at the shrine. Kagome said her thanks by kissing Inuyasha on the cheek, and she carefully stepped out. She walked up to her front door and took a final glance at the limo. It was no longer there.

Review. :)


	19. clubbin !

allright ! i'll update the next chapter as soon as i finish my other chapter in my new fanfic, "iNT0XiCATED" so you guys better read that. :D thanks for all the reviews ! ok, now review even more! i'll give ya a dolla ! ;D

Chapter – club scandalous

Kagome rushed out of her dress and put on her favorite tight low cut jeans. She slipped on a black sleeveless like tanktop, which read "DEFiNE" in orange bold graffiti words. She clicked on some large orange hoop earrings, some lip-gloss and some black high heels. Kagome had her hair down, with a few braids. She felt confident as she stepped out to the limo, feeling the great rush of air.

Inuyasha greeted her with a kiss as she stepped in. He wore a white oversized t-shirt with a blue jersey over it, with a matching cap and shoes to complete. His blue jeans had designs all over it.

They all arrived at Club Scandalous a few minutes later. Sango and Miroku wore these cute matching outfits, which were a deep purple. They walked in casually, and started grinding to the beat.

Inuyasha was surprised at how well Kagome could dance. She dipped low to the beat, brought it up slow, and leaned back. Inuyasha placed a firm grip on her hips, moving closer. She grinded in more, making sure she doesn't miss a single beat.

Her heart raced faster as the bass of the music ran through her body. She looked over at Sango and smiled. She was having a super fantastic time!

Sango danced hard as she rocked back and forth in front of Miroku. She swayed her hips back and forth, riding to the strong beat. His hands wandered around on her hips, moving along with her.

Inuyasha tilted his head down and breathed in Kagome's scent. It was so full of rich, sweet lust, he couldn't help but nip at her. Kagome turned her head and met Inuyasha's lips. They didn't miss a single one.

After a while they were all pooped out. So the group decided to go home. Sango had left already with Miroku, but she actually had to drag him to the car because she knocked him out for the assaults she felt on her ass.

Kagome's eyes were drooping as she leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulders. They finally arrived at Inuyasha's house. He carried her bridal-style into the house, and went upstairs. He set her down on her bed and found a blanket nearby, and covered her with it. Kagome smiled at him in thanks, obviously too tired to speak. He settled down beside her and took her in his arms. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Next morning, Inuyasha woke up alone. He yawned and stretched, finding that he only had on his undershirt and jeans. He was unusually groggy as he got out of Kagome's bed. He went downstairs and his nose immediately smelled his most favorite food in the whole wide world.

Ramen.

Review review review.


	20. YUMMiES!

Chapter – YUMMiES!

Inuyasha followed his nose down in the kitchen. There she was, cooking up a storm over the stove. There were pancakes, some muffins, and some toast on the table, along with some juice. You know, the works.

"Smells good," Inuyasha was almost drooling over all the amazing foods she was cooking.

"Thanks honey! I just finished making some ramen," Kagome answered sweetly as she set down a bowl filled with instant ramen. Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Sesshomaru and Rin came in and in a flash they were all already eating.

"Yum! This is good food Kagome!" Rin exclaimed as she forked in more pancakes and muffins at the same time. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as he chugged down some mango juice and stopped with an "Aahh!" then stuffed his mouth with toast.

Inuyasha, on the other-half, kept all the ramen for himself. He chewed happily until the doorbell rang.

The head maid, Akira, answered the door and led the guests to the kitchen.

Sango and Miroku walked in, immediately smelling all the food and sat themselves down. Inuyasha soon broke the peace.

"NO! This ramen is MINE! Back off!" Inuyasha pulled at the bowl of ramen. Sesshomaru gave him an evil glare as he tugged it back on his side.

"I want some! Give me some!!" Sesshomaru tugged harder, determined to get a few bites of it. Kagome stepped in.

"You know, I can just make some more!" She yelled over the brother's shouting and complaining. She walked over to the cabinet and opened it. All the ramen was gone.

"Yahhff, youf guyffs shoudf shafe!" Miroku added in, his mouth was filled with all sorts of food that you could barely understand what he said.

Sango swallowed the juice she was drinking. "Yeah, you guys should at least half and half it!"

Kagome got pretty fed up with the brother's bickering, so she snatched the ramen and ate it all.

"HEY!" Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cried in protest. The two watched as Kagome ate all the ramen in sadness. Ohh, the horror!

"Serves you right!" Kagome shouted as she chewed the ramen and swallowed it. "It's your fault, not mine."

Rin and Sango snickered at the boy's long faces as they stared at the bowl. But soon their faces turned into anger.

"This is your fault!" Inuyasha screamed at his brother. Sesshomaru shot another one of his -must-kill- glares and shouted back.

"BULLSHIT! You're the one who wouldn't give me any!"

"Yeah! Because you know that stuff was mine in the fucking first place!"

"You pathetic little half-breed! You know damn right that fucking shit ain't yours!"

"No, shit ain't mine, but the fucking ramen was!"

"YOUSTUPIDBAKA! You are getting on my last nerve!" Sesshomaru grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him out the back door and locked it and the front door. He closed all the windows and sat back down, taking another drink from his glass of juice.

All they could hear was Inuyasha's fists slamming against the doors and windows. Miroku soon feared that if he kept this up more, the whole house would break down.

I'm not gonna update until I get at least 7 more reviews. Heh heh heh. Or maybe Ill just update when... you know. I feel like it. Yeah, I know I'm evil. :D gosh! This is a pretty short chapter! Maybe Ill update tomorrow after all. hehehe


	21. what's this? a mystery present? AWESOME!

allright ! another chapter! whoo hoo! yeah, i guess i have been updating more often, but that's a good thing, RIGHT? forces head to nod yeah. that last chapter was FUNNY huh? i was SO laughing my ass off when i was typing that. xD

Chapter – COOL! A birthday!

Kagome could feel the pull as her birthday inched closer and closer. Sango, who she felt as if she had known her all her life, screamed in delight as she bounced around her room.

"We're gonna throw you a party!" Sango bounced on and on, it was nonstop. She chanted the same thing over and over again.

Kagome had tried everything to make her stop bouncing because it was making her head hurt as she watched Sango bounce all over her room. Sango finally stopped.

"So, what are you gonna do when you get your driver's license?" Sango asked. She was more curious than ever. Kagome flashed her a grin.

"RUN PEOPLE OVER!! YEAHH!!! Duh!" Kagome laughed. She was turning 18 on Saturday. Her mother would be back then, and that means that she'll get lots of stuff from their trip to Hawaii!

"Ooh, or how about we just go to the mall?" Sango looked at Kagome with interest. That was a really good idea. Kagome slapped her head for not thinking such a thing like that.

The girls laughed and laughed as they walked out of her room.

&&

"Damn...What am I gonna give Kagome for her birthday?" Inuyasha sighed to himself. He looked out the window of his room. Akira, the head maid, was vacuuming. He looked over at her and sighed again.

He had known Akira ever since he was born. She was always there for him and his brother, ever since their parents died. She was so loyal and helpful to the two brothers. Sesshomaru was there for him too, and his brotherly love is what stops him from killing the dude. If he could, anyway. Akira would always break it up when they would get a little too rowdy around the house.

Inuyasha got out of his room and decided to wander around his house. 'Hmmm...Maybe I'll ask Sesshomaru for stuff!' he walked toward his brother's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Inuyasha heard his reply, and he stepped in his office, which he was way too familiar of. He had been sent there so many times, it was becoming one of his most seen rooms.

"Hey. I don't know what to give Kagome, and I was wondering if you have any ideas."

Sesshomaru looked up at him from his paper work. (Sesshomaru is a very, very, VERY busy, but rich man. He owns several companies, and he has lots of work to do!)

As if knowing what's on his mind, he handed him a red colored box. "You can open it if you like."

Inuyasha looked at him in amazement. He nodded feebly, and he took the box and opened it slowly. His eyes widened with shock as he lifted the gift up so he can see it more clearly.

It was a golden diamond ring, with small jewels all around it. In the middle was a large diamond. He took it out of the box and examined it. Inside the ring, it read 'I love you Kagome! Let's make it last forever' and then the date.

Then, Sesshomaru handed him a red rose with a letter attached to it.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I added in a little something also. It's in the envelope. See you later," Sesshomaru called out after him as Inuyasha sped to his car.

review!!!

ATTENTi0N! i have officially ran out of ideas for fanfics.. :( sorry if some chapters suck, but please ! not flames ! i'm getting tired of seeing some reviews that are so depressing! if i dont update in a long time, dont worry your ass off, im just working on a lot of stuff.. stress stress ! yeh, i know its hard to believe i got this far. but i will NOT give up on you great people! i shall continue makin chapters for .. i dunno. until somebody dies? hahaha J KEEDING .. well you can send me some ideas in your reviews, ill be SO damn happy if i get any good ones, and that means ill use them in my fic, and acknoledge you ! :) a million bucks to you people! you guys are officially the greatest. ♥


	22. sweet 18

just a little note: sorry for the LONG ass update .. fanfic wouldn't let me like .. upload any new stories in my story, but dont worry, that time has paid off because i have written a WHOLE bunch of chapters for you guys. Coool huh ? yeah, i think so too !

* * *

Chapter – sweet 18 (it's a big BASH!)

Kagome woke up late, yawning at the morning sun. She stretched and walked over to her shower. Today was her birthday. She was finally 18!

After dressing in her finest, she ran down the stairs. Her mother greeted her with a kiss on the forehead and she gave Kagome a rather large present. She smiled and said thanks. She ripped through the wrapper and saw what was inside. It was the one outfit Kagome would kill to get! (Literally!)

It was a cute off the shoulders green shirt, with designer jeans. There were two pairs of shoes, matching green Converse and matching green sandals. She squealed in delight and kissed her mom thanks. She ran upstairs to put it on, and came down wearing all of it with the Converse.

&&

Sango looked Kagome over. She looked HOT in her new outfit!

"OK, now twirl!" Sango cheered on as Kagome twirled around like a model, showing off her new jersey. Sango rummaged through her bag. She finally found it, and pulled it out with a tug. It was wrapped in a light soft milky pink, a dark pink ribbon with a few fresh flowers attached to it.

"Aww, Sango! The wrapping is so pretty! I don't wanna ruin it!" Kagome ran her fingers over the paper. Sango grinned.

"It's ok, you won't get to open it until 4:00!" Sango laughed at Kagome's now very shockened face. "That's the time your party is. You better not miss it, or else my fist goes to your brain," Sango added as she handed Kagome a whole flock of balloons.

When Miroku saw them, he ran over. But as soon as he reached the two, the balloons attacked him and sent him bouncing back to the floor. Kagome turned around and saw Miroku sprawled on the floor, his eyes twirling with dizziness.

Kagome giggled and laughed. Inuyasha just stepped over the unconscious Miroku as he walked over to his locker. He avoided being smacked by the balloons, so he carefully put his gift to Kagome safely in his locker. Miroku finally got up and shook the dizziness away.

"Happy birthday sweetie!" Inuyasha kissed Kagome on her lips, making her blush. "I'll give you your present at your party," He told her. "No guessing what it is, got that?" He wagged a finger at her.

"Yeah, my present is in my car. I'll give it to you later," Miroku nearly got smacked by the evil balloons again as Kagome turned around to talk to him. She stared at the bump on his head for a moment and laughed. This was going to be a fun day!

(I wanted to skip to the party. Haha I'm so impatient!)

Kagome walked in Inuyasha's house, his hands covering her eyes so she wouldn't peek. She giggled softly. "We're almost there."

Inuyasha took his hands off her eyes. She blinked and looked around the house. It seemed empty. She walked around suspiciously.

"Where is every-"Kagome started, but she soon shrieked. Sango had popped out of nowhere, causing Kagome to scream. Then, everyone else popped out from their hiding places.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" Souta and Kohaku held up a huge banner from the top of the stairs. It read "HAPPY BDAY KAGOME! WE ALL LOVE YOU!" Kagome nearly was crying out of joy. She laughed and laughed. Her mom was there, and she had cooked up Kagome's favorite foods. Kagome's mouth drooled as she looked at all the food. She has never seen so many foods in her whole entire life.

Sango dragged kagome away so they can open some presents. Sango watched with great happiness as Kagome tore apart the wrapping off her gift. Kagome stared at it in awe. It was a beautiful pair of earrings and bracelet! Kagome hugged Sango tightly and finally let go because Sango's face had started to turn a shade of blue and purple.

Miroku handed her a large lumpy thing. She screamed when she finally uncovered the present. It was a large gift basket, filled with matching lotions, shower gels, soaps, bubble baths, shampoo, and a cool looking brush. And to top it off, it was her favorite scent. She hugged Miroku the same way she hugged Sango, but she let go because Inuyasha coughed and grunted.

She giggled as Inuyasha handed her a red rose. Before she could speak, he handed her the red box and envelope. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes glittering with excitement. She opened the box slowly, and the ring inside flashed with brightness as the light reflected off it, making it look as if it were glowing. She pecked Inuyasha on the lips and blushed a deep red as she examined the inside.

The words inside touched the soft part in her heart. She blushed like mad as Inuyasha slipped it on her ring finger. Her fingers slowly opened the attached envelope. She was so excited as she lifted the contents out. She couldn't believe what she saw.

It was an all expense trip to a private beach, four tickets and two VIP passes to a 24 hour, all day long spa. Plus, a little beach house off the coast, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a full entertainment system, and the best relaxation a person could have.

Kagome rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. She couldn't believe it. It's not true. It's too good to be true! Inuyasha grinned at her amazed look.

'Damn, I owe Sesshomaru big for this,' Inuyasha thought as he looked at the tickets from behind Kagome's shoulders. Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome and handed her an extra present. IT was a key chain. And on the key chain was—

* * *

WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS ON THEM KEY CHAINS?! Lols. Find out soon, in the NEXT CHAPTER! :) and dont worry, the chapter will come VERY soon, sweeties.


	23. PARADiSE! or well sort of

Allright! told you the next chapter came in quickly! actually, i just posted up a new chapter because you guys deserved it. it was a really long time since i updated, and i really can't wait to get the nice reviews! :)

* * *

Chapter – PARADiSE 

Sesshomaru held out the key chain to her. It was keys to a BMW. Kagome nearly fainted from too much! She took the car keys. Sesshomaru, who expected a handshake from her, got more than he bargained for. Kagome had leaped up and hugged Sesshomaru in a tight grip. She let go and looked out the window. There it was, the car of her dreams. She squealed in excitement as she jumped up and down with Sango.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKS YOU!!" Kagome chanted as she examined her gifts.

"Hey, I just thought you needed a ride to go to that beach," Sesshomaru shrugged and noogied Inuyasha. "And YOU! You owe me!"

Inuyasha struggled to get out of his brother's grip, but he didn't let go. So, Inuyasha just went all limp, until Sesshomaru lost interest. (HAHA I'd like to see that in real life!)

Kagome stopped jumping. "But... I don't have my..." Kagome's mom handed her a card. "MY DRIVER'S LICENSE!! OHH I MUST BE DREAMIN!" Kagome ran out to look at her new car. She couldn't wait to go on that trip. (Let's just say Kagome passed the test ;D)

After a long day, everyone went home. Happily riding in her new car, she had to make space for all the gifts and her friends. First, she dropped off Sango, then Miroku. She headed off home, getting sleepy. She arrived home, dragging herself to bed and falling into a deep sleep.

**Kagome's dream in her point of view**

I was walking down the beach. It was so sunny. The waves were splashing against the shore, the wind blowing my hair. I spotted a sea shell, and crouched down to pick it up. It glittered in the sun. I set it back down and heard a snicker. I looked up and saw someone running from me. It was Kikyou.

'_What was Kikyou doing here_?' I followed Kikyou. I ran faster, eager to catch up. I finally caught her, and I hid behind a rock to spy on her. '_Why was Inuyasha here?_'

I watched her go to him, forcing him to hug her. I felt tug at my heart. Next, I could feel my blood boil. I couldn't take it anymore. I bolted out of my hiding space and charged into Kikyou. I pushed her away from Inuyasha, and she fell. The white sand broke her fall, and I lunged at her, hitting her again and again and again. It was nonstop. I watched as Kikyou turned into ashes. '_Ashes_?'

The ashes were blown away by the wind. I looked up at Inuyasha. He was smiling. I got up, and walked to him. He said something, but I couldn't hear a thing. His mouth was moving, but no words came out. I just hugged him, putting a "silence" to him. He embraced me tighter. He lifted my chin up, and said the only thing that I could hear.

"I love you."

Kagome woke up, sweaty. She wiped off her sweat and looked at her clock. 5:00. She got up and started packing for her vacation. 'This is an awesome time to wear my new clothes,' Kagome thought. She packed up at least five bathing suits, a few shorts and jeans, and some tops. She added in her sandals. Her mind felt so foggy. She pushed her suitcase off her bed and flopped down on it. Sleep took over her again.

She woke up at the sound of her phone ringing. She yawned and reached for her phone.

"Hello?"

"KAGOME! COME ON! WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Sango's voice screeched in her ear, making Kagome bolt up and out of bed. She was now officially awake.

"OK! I'll just go take a shower. See you later!" Kagome hung up and rushed to the shower. She dressed in plain blue jeans and a red baggy t-shirt. Kagome grabbed her heavy bag and kissed her mom goodbye. With a good $20 bill in her pocket, she was as happy as a playful dog.

Kagome ran out to her car and placed her bag carefully in her trunk, making sure things wouldn't topple over when on the road. She climbed in her new BMW and drove towards to Inuyasha's house.

She finally reached the huge mansion and parked in front of it. A butler walked up to her and grabbed her bags, taking them inside the house for her. She followed the man in the house, and there she saw Sango and Miroku, happily lounging on the couch.

"Kagome! It's been such a long time since I last saw you, I was beginning to think you weren't able to make it," Miroku greeted her. Kagome snorted.

"And miss this trip of a lifetime? I think not. And you saw me yesterday, so it wasn't that long, idiot," Kagome replied. Miroku acted like such a funny guy, but it was mostly out of stupidity.

"Ooh, feisty!" Sango chuckled. Kirara leapt into her arms with a mew. She had a large luggage bag next to the couch, and it was practically bulging out of its material. One poke at it and it would explode!

"Uh, Sango you have a lot of stuff in there," Kagome pointed at the large bag. Sango laughed.

"That's all the stuff you and me are gonna need when we on a vacation with these two, and believe me, it's for your own good," Sango assured her. Kagome nodded and grinned. This was going to be the best yet.

Inuyasha came down the stairs, a large bag similar to Sango's was being dragged behind him. Next they could hear yelling as Rin kicked the bag down, sending Inuyasha to his fall.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SNEAKING UP ON ME!" Rin shouted as the bag toppled on top of Inuyasha. It landed right on top of his entire body, squishing him underneath. He groaned as he shoved the bag off him and glared at Rin, then at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Hey, not my fault." Rin heard this and glared at him. You could almost see steam coming off of Rin's head as she dragged him to his room, tugging on one pointy ear. Sesshomaru yelped in forgiveness as he tried his best to struggle free. "HAVE A SAAAFE TRIIIIIIIP!!!!!" Sesshomaru whined as he called out to them.

The gang laughed. It was SO not everyday that you get to see that. Or, read about it at least.

"So, what car are we taking?" Kagome piped up. They all started to stare at her with confused looks.

"I thought I told you, we're taking Inuyasha's car. Right, Inuyasha?" Sango looked from Kagome to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's grin turned upside down.

"WHAAAAAAA-??! I-I-never said that!" Inuyasha tried his best to stay calm. "AND WHICH CAR ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"Your Hummer, duh," Miroku whacked him playfully in the head. Inuyasha dodged him and knocked Miroku to his feet.

"But that's my new car! We can't. I'm sorry," Inuyasha pouted.

"But! That car is big! We need it for your unusually large bags," Kagome pointed at Inuyasha's bag, then at Sango's bag.

"Oh, yeah forgot about those," Miroku grunted as he got up. "I just wanted to bring the Hummer because of... You know," Miroku grinned evilly. Sango smacked him hard.

"You know, you know, YOU KNOW because you've been smacked enough to know. Silly goober," Sango retorted. "We are taking Inuyasha's Hummer, whether he likes it or not, OR else, I'll take your heads and post them on top of the flag at school. Got that?" Sango pointed at Inuyasha and Miroku, who nodded and backed away slowly.

"Gee, you sure know how to get your way," Kagome laughed. She was impressed by the boy's fright of Sango when she turned mad and _slightly_ grumpy.

* * *

Now, wasn't that a nice little chapter? If the dream was confusing to you, then... Sorry. :( I really did try my best. Really. I did. Now, what could be in those bags? And what's the REAL reason why they want to take the Hummer? Yes, it's a nice car, I know that. And I wonder... what will Sesshomaru do for fun when Inuyasha's away? These ideas come up when I speak, I get my inspiration from songs. Haha. Funny, I know. Oh, and I REALLY want to get a lot of nice reviews. :) You guys send some of the most interesting reviews. They brighten up my day. :) Ohh... how would you guys feel if I make them all end up in a horrifying crash? That's too tragic, isn't it? ;D but I won't do that, just because I like you guys! :D 


	24. What did I do!

Ohh! New chapter! YAY!

* * *

**Chapter** – what did I do? 

Inuyasha and Miroku lifted the bags in the trunk. It all fit so perfectly. Kagome started going in the backseat, but soon felt a hand on her shoulder. She flipped around and saw Inuyasha.

"Nope, wrong seat. You get to sit in the front!" Inuyasha picked her up and shoved her in the front seat gently.

"Aww, that was MY seat!" Miroku whined. Inuyasha bopped him on the head and pushed him in the back.

"It's either there, or on the roof," Inuyasha smiled smugly as Miroku got comfortable. Sango folded her arms against her chest when Miroku scooted over to her.

"You have a right not to talk to me, because I'm not talking to you until 30 minutes are up. Got that? I don't want no groping. Got that?" Sango flashed an evil one and Miroku nodded. He folded his hands behind his head and leaned back, an attempt to control his wandering hands.

They drove for miles, and stopped to get some food. Kagome was so tired. She didn't even realize her head had drooped onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

(How sweet :D)

Inuyasha finally stopped the car in front of a large beach and a building, a few times larger than the beach. He woke all of them up, and got out of his car and locked it. He walked toward the beach house and examined the outside of it.

It was a large white house, with a gleaming porch as the sun shined it. The windows were glass and plain, but as they walked in, there was a whole lot of good stuff. A three-seat whit sofa sat next to a matching loveseat, and in front of it was a massive TV, with a major collection of DVDs, CDs, and other stuff. (I'm sorry, I'm getting tired. :P)

The white carpet was soft underneath their feet as they walked through the living room. Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged excited glances and shot towards the kitchen.

"HEY! That's MINE! I saw it FIRST!! GIMMEE!!" Miroku and Inuyasha beat each other up for one another's food. Kagome and Sango sweat dropped, and dropped their bags in their rooms.

"So, Sango. What did you pack in that large bag of yours?" Kagome stared and poked at it in amusement. Sango chuckled as she pulled the zipper, letting the large flap flip over. Kagome's eyes stared at the contents in wonder.

"I just thought it was best to pack some survival. I mean, living in this thing for a whole week with two guys, oh something is BOUND to happen," Sango started to take out the items she had stuffed. Kagome's eyes widened with glee. She couldn't believe her eyes at what Sango pulled out next.

It was a full collection and assortment of different clothing, from bathing suits to the smallest pair of earrings. She felt like a small kid staring into a window of a candy store. Kagome closed her jaw to stop it from drooling.

"WOW, Sango. I am SO glad you are my best friend," Kagome said as she ran her fingers slowly on a pair of white high heel sandals. "Let's go check up on the guys and see if they haven't messed up the house." Kagome ran out of the room, Sango following her. She stopped abruptly and stared at what she saw.

The boys were covered in food, but it was amazing how clean the kitchen looked. Millions of tiny gummy bears were sticking to their hair and clothes.

"OH YEAH! A SUPER SMASH HIT COMBO OF SIXTY PUNCHES, A MILLION KICKS, AND SUPER SONIC DEATH BLOW! I WIN!!"

"Ohh, you always win!" Miroku whined. He didn't look too good, but when somebody is covered in food, no one looks happy.

"Oh, come on. Just pay up and we'll call it even!" Inuyasha held out his hand, waiting to recieve the five bucks. Miroku scowled as he fished out a bill out of his pocket, and shoved it in Inuyasha's open palm.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he put the five dollar bill in his pocket.

Kagome stared at the two boys. She gave them her most evil glare. Before she had a chance to speak, Sango stepped in. She switched off the TV. The boys shouted in protest and in confusion.

"HEY!" Inuyasha and Miroku stared at her with the same evil glare. "Whaddya did that for??"

"You guys are covered in FOOD! You guys better clean up right NOW!!" Sango yelled and stamped her foot. The boys backed away slowly.

"Uh... Fine, but I was kinda hoping you'd join me," Inuyasha smiled innocently as Kagome glared at him. She was SO pissed at him right now, she was so lost for words. Her glare turned to a sweet smile.

"Inuyasha..."

"Yes dear?"

Without a warning, Kagome lunged out, strangling him with all her force. Inuyasha swooped down and flung her over his shoulder, ignoring the slaps Kagome sent to his head.

Sango and Miroku only stared and watched in surprise as Inuyasha winked evilly as them both as he locked the bathroom door behind them.

Sango and Miroku smiled smugly at each other, their plan was unfolding slowly...

* * *

ohh wonder what they are planning ! well .. it's obvious. xD is it me or is this a short chapter? GOMEN NE!! i'll make it up, i swear or else my name is poop. and it isn't. :P ohh dear .. i sense a **FLUFFY** chapter coming up .. ;D 

review!


	25. do you love me?

Ohh, this better make up for that one time when Kouga ruined their little get together at night. ;P but I hope you like it! Don't forget to review! ;) NEXT CHAPTER GOES UP WHEN I GET 5 REVIEWS! keep that in mind. 

Also, some chapters can get a little funky. Sorry, my head is getting a little cloudy. ;) but it's ok, that won't stop me from updating!

* * *

**Chapter – Do you love me?**

Kagome struggled to get free of Inuyasha's grasp. "LET ME GO!" She wriggled out of his arms and bolted for the door and found in locked. She banged on it, telling Sango to unlock the door.

"No." came her reply. Kagome was infuriated at this, and stared at Inuyasha, who was now very hard and crusty because of the chocolate. He didn't make any eye contact with her as he turned on the shower. He grinned smugly.

"They planned this all along, they didn't they?" Kagome nodded. "I knew it."

"They are soo into making us in a couple, aren't they?" Kagome sighed. It was Inuyasha's turn to nod. He walked over to the door and yelled.

"When I am SO out of here, you guys are in for a RUDE awakening," Inuyasha tapped the door lightly. He looked over at Kagome, who was now as brown as him. "See? I'm not the only one who's dirty," He pointed at her and snickered. Kagome snickered back and hit him lightly.

"At least I'm not hard and crusty," She whispered, realizing how close their faces were. She withdrew a soft sigh when Inuyasha wrapped his hands below her hips.

His senses couldn't hold in any longer. He tried to fight it, but it was no use. His demonic blood was winning the battle against his control. He suddenly felt a large jump, forcing him to press his lips on hers. Hard. His control was now all lost, but his demon blood was starting to kick in. He deepened the kiss more, groaning softly.

Kagome couldn't help herself. She could feel his tongue exploring her mouth, savoring every last taste. She pushed hard into him, causing him to take off his now brown shirt. He smiled as he dipped his head in again to kiss her more. She pulled off her outer shirt, revealing her bra.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up and held her captive against the shower wall. The hot water coming from the shower made his clothes all soggy, so Inuyasha pulled off his jeans and tossed it aside. Kagome did the same, pulling them off slowly, taunting him. He nipped at Kagome's neck, leaving a long trail of passionate kisses all around. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him deeply, and sighed in content. Inuyasha pulled back and looked in her eyes.

"Say it," Inuyasha whispered roughly, careful not to make any loud noises. He can tell Sango and Miroku was still in the house, because he can hear all sorts of slapping and yelling.

"Say what?" Kagome whispered back, kissing Inuyasha's neck, her fingers running through his hair.

"Tell me you like me and cherish me forever and ever," Inuyasha wanted to know. He wanted to hear her say those three words. But deep inside, he was scared she'd say-

"No." Kagome said sharply. Inuyasha stopped and looked at her, his eyes widened with hurt. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

**&&** (i was going to end it here, but this chapter is like .. **too** short.)

Kagome stared in his eyes, the water rolling off his face. '_Are those tears?_'

Kagome shook her head. "I don't like you. I LOVE you. I won't cherish you. I'll WORSHIP you," Kagome watched his eyes soften and his lips turn into a smile. He kissed her again, keeping those words in his heart for all eternity.

**&&**

Sango and Miroku walked down the beach, hand in hand. Sango watched the waves and smiled warmly at Miroku. He smiled back.

"Sango, do you love me?" Miroku asked her. Her cheeks turned slightly pink, and she looked at the ground.

"Um… why are you asking me that? Of course I love you, even if I show it in my own ways," Sango looked at him and grinned. She was happy that she chose him for him, even with or without the perverted side.

"Oh, because your slaps send me feelings that I don't even want to talk about," Miroku shuddered at those thoughts. It brought him back to the times when he got knocked out and couldn't remember a thing when he woke up.

"Do you love me too? I mean it, and I want to hear Miroku say it, not his perverted side," Sango added in quickly, glancing at him nervously.

"Yes, Sango I love you. Why else would I grope non other than you?" He grinned, his hands wandering again.

**SLAP**!

"Yeah, aren't I lucky, ne?" Sango growled as she smacked him a second time. He fell unconscious. "Oops…"

Kagome stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her. She tried to door, but it was still locked. She groaned at searched for something to unlock it with. Inuyasha was busy looking for a key. She fished around for her jeans and finally found them, hanging off a cabinet. She roamed around in the pockets, and finally found what she was looking for. She pulled out her handy nail file. Inuyasha looked at her.

"That won't work," He tried to grab it from her, but Kagome easily slipped out of his hands.

"Yeah, it will. So, shush and let me work on the lock," She shoved the nail file in the keyhole, twisting it like mad. Inuyasha leaned in and heard a small click. He eyed Kagome as she grinned smugly. "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Don't push it," Inuyasha pushed her playfully out of the way and opened the door. He stepped out, Kagome following him with a smug smile on her face.

* * *

Ohh, what a cool way to say I love you huh ? LOLS, bye! remember to leave some reviews! 


	26. exclusivly exposed!

OHH YEAH! another chapter ! heck yeah ! review  
  
Ohh, I plan on going up to somewhere in the 40s on this story! Lucky you... but hey! I am enjoying this. Also, check out another one of mines, except it's not exactly a story, it's like... a little chat room and such, and you can ask the Inuyasha characters questions in your reviews! It'll be up shortly. P Or at least I hope so. Also, I plan to write a sequel to this story once it's down. :D It's not the end! Review please!

* * *

Chapter – exclusively exposed!

"S-Sango? Are you ok?" Miroku asked nervously. Sango's eyes flickered with hot madness.

"Sango? SPEAK TO ME!!" Kagome screamed. Her eyes widened with horror as she realized what was going to happen next. "Miroku... I suggest you-"

"Stay where you are," Inuyasha cut her off. He realized too what was about to happen next as he snickered under his breath. She looked at him and caught his drift. They turned back to the scene with worried looks on their faces, but evil grins underneath.

"Miroku had it coming," Kagome whispered under her breath so only Inuyasha could hear.

"M-Miroku..." Sango started.

"Y-Yes, d-dear?" Miroku stuttered. Her eyes watched his every move.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Sango ran and lunged at him. He staggered back as she hit him head on.

"NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!" Miroku shouted as she took a hold of his clothes and hurled him in the water. She leapt for another attack, and dived in after him. He frantically tried to swim away, but with Sango being a demon exterminator, she was faster than him.

Inuyasha and Kagome only stared at them with amusement. They tried their best to hold their laughter, but they couldn't take it anymore. They burst out with laughter, tears started to stream out their eyes. Inuyasha forgot all about Inuyasha, and dumped her in the water. And laughed harder.

Sango giggled as she dunked Miroku's head over and over again in the water, making splashes. Miroku was extremely annoyed by this, so he decided to grab her ankle the moment his head got dunked. She tripped and fell, making a huge splash.

Kagome was nowhere to be seen.

&&

Kagome swam deep in the water. Different colored fish swam everywhere. Coral was all around her, ranging from high to low like miniature mountain ranges. Orange clownfish swam in and out of anemone, the fronds swaying back and forth. Kagome watched everything as if it were a movie.

'This is so beautiful...' she swam, watching the waves move around her. She looked down to the sandy floor and watched as the sun's light poured into the waves, making little shadows.

She knew that she needed to head back to Inuyasha, so she swam towards to tide. She finally spotted his red swimming shorts, and an evil thought filled her mind.

Kagome swam very slowly towards Inuyasha. She quickly grabbed his shorts, and in a flash she pulled them off. She snickered as she swam up, waving the shorts like a flag.

&&

(Inuyasha's point of view!!)

"Kagome... where'd ya go?" Inuyasha laughed nervously. Her mom was going to kill him if she found out he let Kagome get lost at sea. He looked around. Sango and Miroku were splashing around wildly at each other. He suddenly felt a small jerk at his shorts and looked down. He saw Kagome, with an evil grin on her face. In a flash, she pulled down on his shorts as he just gazed at her in shock. She swam up, waving his shorts around like a trophy she had just won. He instantly felt his face go red with revenge and embarrassment.

"WHOO HOO!!" Kagome shouted out, still waving the shorts like a flag.

Sango and Miroku stopped to look what Kagome was shouting about. They saw the red, and they saw the other red on Inuyasha's face. Sango giggled as she pulled out her waterproof camera and took several pictures.

A small pause, (except for Kagome's waving about) and Sango and Miroku howled with laughter.

"Hey, she got you good, man!!" Miroku high fived Kagome. She giggled loudly as she twirled the shorts around Inuyasha's face.

"Inuyasha, baby, think of it as like... revenge," Kagome pulled on the stretchy part of the shorts. She flung it and watched as it flew 10 ft. away from them. "Revenge for DUMPING me in the water!!!" Inuyasha watched helplessly as the waves carried his shorts a little farther than where it landed.

"Inuyasha, I agree with Kagome! You should have listened when I told you to put her down, GENTLY," Sango giggled. Inuyasha fumed.

"I am SO going to get you back," A grumpy Inuyasha sank deep in the water to retrieve his stolen shorts. He finally got them and slipped it on.

He then swam over Kagome and in a flash he brought her down with him as he swam deeper and deeper into the blue sea. She fought hard to break free of his grasp, but instead she felt her bra snap off. She glared at Inuyasha as she swam up to the surface, her lungs screaming for air.

Her head emerged from the waters, concealing her bare top body. Inuyasha came up behind her, a huge grin on his face.

"Come on, baby, show them your fabulous top!" Inuyasha snickered loudly as Kagome glared at him with deep disgust.

"Yeah, I wanna see your top," Miroku gazed at her in amusement, only joking. But instead, he received three hits on the head. "OWW!?! Why did you hit me three times?"

"I didn't. I only gave you one, Inuyasha gave you two," Sango smiled innocently at him. Miroku looked at Inuyasha.

"1, because you're perverted. 2, because you're hitting on my girl," Inuyasha hit him again. Kagome looked at him shockingly.

'My... girl?'

"Ow! What was that last one for?" Miroku rubbed his boo-boos tenderly.

"That was for being stupid! STUPID!" Inuyasha answered. He was too busy arguing with Miroku to even notice Kagome snatch up her bra and tied it back on. Kagome brushed herself off and rounded on Inuyasha.

* * *

Ooh, he had it coming. ;P don't forget to check out my newest, "TO HEART" fanfci ! and .. yeah 


	27. Nighty Night

Ohh! New chapter! review !

* * *

CHAPTER – Nighty night!

"INUYASHA!! How DARE you do that to ME!! You... YOU... JERRRRRK!!!!" Kagome was fuming. Her face was red hot, and the water around her was boiling. "You perverted freak! And to think Miroku is THAT perverted! You're worser than HIM!" Kagome hit him on the head. She hit him a couple more times until Sango held her back.

"YAMERO! Kagome! Calm down!" Sango said to her. Kagome stopped. It was getting late, and the sun was already setting. 'I'll just get him later...' Kagome sighed.

"Come on, Sango. You can let me go now," Kagome said. Sango let go and looked at her suspiciously. "Let's go Inuyasha."

"What? Wait! How will I know you won't kill me?" Inuyasha eyed her. She just rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, I would never hurt you. We're just going for a walk." Kagome took his hand and led him to the sandy shores, away from Sango and Miroku. He walked beside her striding peacefully along. Kagome stopped and looked at their surroundings.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Kagome looked over to the horizon, watching the waves glittering. The sun's rays caught her eyesight and flashed her.

"You know baby, me and you. We make a pretty damn good couple, huh? I lahb you, bebb," Inuyasha said as he smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome smiled. She knew the voice inside her head was thinking the same thing when she thought that she IS lucky to have him.

"I lahb you too, beb! We look better than Kikyou!" Kagome exclaimed. She beamed up at him.

"Please don't talk about Kikyou here. She's not worth it, you know. Think... romantic thoughts. Like... think about the word 'yes' when I ask if you wanna be my girlfriend." Inuyasha looked down at her. She had a small shocked expression on her face at first, but it soon turned into a great big blushing smile.

"Oh, Inuyasha. Why as questions when you already know the answer, hmm?" Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha only grinned as he leaned down for a kiss. Kagome kissed him back, their tongues twirling around with each other's. Kagome pulled away, panting slowly for some breath.

"Come on, let's go back. I'll make us something to eat." Kagome smiled when his ears perked up.

"Oh, YUM! Yeah let's go I'm starved!" Inuyasha laughed as he picked up Kagome bridal-style and ran back to the house.

By the time they got there, they smelled a burning fume. They looked each other in bewilderment, and then it came to them.

"SANGO!"

&&

Sango waved her hand in front of her face. Smoke was everywhere and she lost sight of Miroku ages ago. He was somewhere in the house, but she didn't know where. Sango coughed as she turned off the stove and opened all the windows. She waved the smoke away from her face, accidentally hitting something in the process. Hard. REALLY, REALLY, HARD. The smoke slowly dissipated, clearing the way. Sango set down the smoking frying pan in the sink. Miroku lay on the floor, unconscious. 'How he'd get there?'

Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there in the doorway, their eyes darting from Sango to the Miroku on the floor.

"What the HELL? Are you guys trying to burn the house down?" Inuyasha let Kagome down and stared at the stove.

"What were you guys cooking anyway?" Kagome asked. The house smelled faintly of smoke now, but it was soon gone.

"Well, we got hungry and we tried cooking something in the fridge." Sango blushed stupidly. "Sorry you guys. I don't have any culinary skills. But I think I hit Miroku..."

She stared at the dizzy Miroku on the floor. Five minutes passed and he was out cold. Well, for now anyway.

Kagome went over to the stove and she got something out of the fridge. She then got straight to work, not bothering to talk to anybody, for she was in her own little world.

Minutes later, Kagome smiled as she put the plate full of food on the table, everyone digging in.

"Mmm, what smells good?" Miroku asked groggily. He got up from his sleeping place and grabbed some food. "Yum! Oden!"

"Yeahhh... this shit is good." Inuyasha gobbled it down and in mere seconds he was done. "Ohh... soo... full..."

Kagome smiled as she chewed her food. It was very good, and she was having a wonderful time with her greatest friends. Nothing was going to make her unhappy. Not now. Not yet.

* * *

aww, YOU GO GIRL! cook that stuff ! hahaha. anyway.  
  
will Sango ever learn to cook ? Or will the result end in pain to Miroku? Will they BURN DOWN THE HOUSE?!?! or will someone else get burned ? stay tuned in "SO SCANDELOUS!"


	28. Oh my

This is a long chapter ! because i made you guys wait ! and that is really evil of me! gomen ne!

* * *

Chapter – oh my... (fluff/slight lemon)

Kagome helped clean up the table, and she let Sango do the dishes. It was the least Sango could do since she almost burned down the house. Kagome cheerfully went into her room. She stepped in the shower. She stepped out moments later, fishing through her bag for her pajamas.

&&

Inuyasha burst through the door of his bedroom. He didn't even bother to say anything to Kagome, seeing that her top was nearly invisible. He pulled off his shirt and jeans, showing off his black boxers. (Yes, I give you permission to DROOL all over yourself. XD)

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. She wrapped at towel around her mid-section. Inuyasha looked at her, scratching his 6-pack lightly with his claws.

"I sleep here. Duh." Inuyasha flopped down on the bed. "Mine!!"

"No!! I want the bed! You!!" She pointed. "FLOOR!!"

"Hell no! No way in hell am I gonna sleep on the floor, wench," Inuyasha shouted. Kagome steamed.

"GRRR! Zamaamiyagare!!" Kagome shouted back. Inuyasha was red. He was fuming red. So red, his eyes were... red? No. It was still gold.

"SCREW ME THEN! I'M FUCKING WAITING BIIITCH! And I am NOT going to sleep on the floor. End of the damn story," Inuyasha buried his head under a pillow, trying to block out any sound. Kagome ran over to the bed and scrambled over to him. She climbed on top of his back, and without hesitation she grabbed the pillow and pushed it down with all her might.

She could hear him gag and cough, his arms trying to get her off. He coughed, then one deep final breath. Then silence swept throughout the room.

Kagome stared at the pillow in her hands. She lifted it up from the back of his head and flipped him over. Kagome stared at his face and his eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing at all. His skin was no longer warm, but cold.

Kagome cupped his face in her shaking hands. She felt for a pulse, but she got nothing.

"No... don't leave me!" She pressed her cheek against his, her whole body shaking. Her eyes started to fill with cold, wet tears.

He's dead...

&& (ehh.. I was gonna leave it here. ;D oh ! this part contains .. sexual.. thingy. Cover your eyes ! hahaa)  
  
She felt a hand, then suddenly she was knocked off of Inuyasha and onto the bed. She stared up at Inuyasha, who hovered over her, a big evil grin on his face.

"Whaa-?" Kagome was dumbfounded.

"Ooh! Inuyasha resurrected! I'M A MOTHER FUCKING ZOMBIE!" Inuyasha laughed hard at Kagome's face. Then her expression changed to anger again.

"YOU! I thought I killed you! How did you-?" Kagome was red. Again.

"Um... 1, you're too weak. 2, THAT couldn't hurt a fly. 3, WHAT PART OF HANYOU DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Inuyasha grinned.

"But... you... your cheeks were cold." Kagome's eyes looked into his. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't you know that your touch warms me up? I thought I told you..." Inuyasha took her hands and placed her palms against his cheek.

"You fill my heart. My soul. But something's missing," Kagome kissed him lightly. His hands pulled away from hers, landing on the bottom of her hip.

"Should I?" Inuyasha smiled as his hands slowly made its way down her hips. Her reached her underwear and pulled it lower, his eyes looking in hers.

"I... trust you." Kagome smiled and kissed him. He deepened the kiss, making her arousal grow higher. He pulled her underwear off completely, his hands roaming around her thighs. She could feel his fang as he kissed her neck, the smoothness rubbing lightly on her shoulder. She could feel her tank top strap going lower, and lower, then she felt her tank top be completely pulled off.

She tugged at his boxers, making it go lower as he nuzzled her chest, her heartbeat growing faster and faster. His arousal was rising up against her thighs, teasing her as the hot climax went on.

Inuyasha paused for a moment, hesitating to go in. He kissed the bottom of her chin.

"Don't stop..." Kagome said in tiny words. His hands moved, his arousal on the verge. He spread her legs wider, and he slipped one finger in her.

Kagome winced in pain. "I...Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, on the verge of screaming. Inuyasha grinned evilly like an idiot.

"Yes, I?" Inuyasha stuck another finger in. Kagome bit the bottom of her lip.

"God, I hate you," Kagome murmured. Inuyasha kissed her neck, caressing her every move. He removed his hands away and placed them on her hips. Kagome stopped moving.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome while he let himself in. Kagome wrapped her legs around him, their bodies pushing against each other.

"Yeah, I know you love me," He said with a grin, his hand going up and down her thigh. He was toying with her, making her muscles tighten around him. He let his body fall on top of hers.

Kagome bit her lip despite the pain she was giving it. 'He's good," Kagome thought as he reeled in for more. 'No way in hell he's a beginner...' Then it hit her. 'He's a goddamn playboy and I totally forgot about that and the THING playboys do,' Kagome's eyes were shockened. She kissed his neck, her mouth acting it all out for her.

'What are you thinking... Kagome?'

Kagome left Inuyasha's lip. Her muscles were aching with tiredness, though it was working hard. Inuyasha was on the verge of letting go. It was anticipating, her lips kissing his chest and back up to his neck, swaying back and forth. He couldn't take it anymore. He took one long look in her eyes and let it go.

The hotness grew inside of her, making her sweat. She moaned softly in delight as the climax went on. They finally came to an end, breathing softly, their heartbeats slowing down.

"Inuyasha..."  
"I know you love me."

Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes, sleep taking over them both.

* * *

o.O , yes ? lols .. well i tried my best. ;P they finally did it. heh heh heh. review! ;)


	29. POLLY WANNA DOODLE!

Does the name drop any hints ? hehehe ..

;' means that voice inside head is taling '; :)

* * *

Chapter – POLLY WANNA DOODLE! 

Inuyasha cracked his eye open. Sunlight poured through the window, making the room really bright. Inuyasha yawned and looked at the sleeping Kagome in his arms. Her soft breathing was even, going steady as her chest rose and fell.

Kagome murmured something in her sleep, trying to get the words out.

"Mmm... look how cute the doggy is..." Inuyasha stared down at her in shock. 'Doggy?!'

"Yeah... put on the necklace..." Sure enough, there was a necklace on the bedside table. Inuyasha looked at it with amusement and confusion and put it on.

"Good boy... Now, SIT!" Sure enough, Inuyasha fell deeper in the bed, making it creak as the bottom almost touched the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Inuyasha said. Kagome opened her eyes wide.

"HAH! You fell for it! Stupid dog!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Ohh, when I take this off, bitch you are SO going to get what you had just bargained for," Inuyasha shouted as she got up off him, one of the bed sheets wrapped around her body. She left the bed, an evil grin on her face.

"No, you are. Now, SIT!" Inuyasha fell deeper. "You can't take it off. Only I can, fool. And I put a spell on it so YOU can't take it off with your bare hands." She waltzed over to the bathroom and winked as she closed the door behind her.

"YOU BITCH! I... will... get... PAYBACK!" 5 minutes eventually passed, and he bolted off the bed and slammed into the door. "Let me in Kagome!" His fist banged against the door. He heard Kagome laugh and giggle.

"Inu, baby. I'd love to," Kagome snickered as she unlocked the door. There she stood, all dressed up in a low cut skirt with a sakura petal design embroidered on it. Her shirt was pink and red, matching her skirt. Her white flip-flops stood by the door.

"You... take this piece of shit off me!" Inuyasha tugged at the necklace. She simply looked at him and continued brushing her hair.

"No."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me," Kagome said in her most snobby voice, trying to get on Inuyasha's nerves.

"Why you little! I'll strangle you!" Inuyasha made a grab for Kagome, but she quickly sidestepped him into the open shower door.

"Like you'd actually hit a girl," Kagome said from the shower. Inuyasha glared and made another grab, successfully grabbing her waist. He pulled her close to him so he can whisper in her ear.

"Actually, Kagome, I wouldn't hit just ANY girl. You know you're my main target," Inuyasha said smugly. He pulled her closer and motioned to the open window.

"You wouldn't." Kagome stared at the window in shock.

"I would, I should... and I could. But it's not worth my time," Inuyasha let go of Kagome, letting her fall on her butt.

"Ow! That hurt, you know," Kagome said as she rubbed her butt. She got up and slipped on her flip-flops. She needed to go check up on Sango and Miroku and see if Sango hadn't killed him yet.

Sure enough, Miroku lay on the floor, unconscious. Sango snoozed peacefully on the bed. Kagome tiptoed her way to the bed. She opened up her mouth and screamed.

"SANGO! MIROKU! THE ROOF IS ON FIRE! RUN FOR YOU LIVES! THERE IS A SWARM OF SPIDERS COMING AFTER YOOOOOU!" Sango bolted up from the bed and ran to the door, grabbing a lamp off the table and held it defensively before her.

"Where is it? Where's the fire!" Sango looked around and saw Kagome looking at her nails. Sango lowered the lamp and pushed Kagome out of her room.

"Kagome! You tricked me! Out! Get out, get out, get OUT!" Kagome stepped out of their room and decided to grab a snack. She fished out some cereal and milk and sang a little song.

"Milk and Cereal! Milk and Cereal! Milk and cereal! Cereal and milk! Milk and Cereal, cereal, Cereal Milk and Cereal, cereal and Milk, Cereal and milk... I don't want my wheaties, give 'em to the needy, feelin' kinda greedy I keep 'em for myself! No grape nuts for grandma, Mom likes Special K, you can't pinch an inch! They're magically delicious ya can't catch my Lucky Charms! A is for Apple J is for Jack, you step on a crack you'll break your mother's back! Ooh, yum rice krispies!" Kagome happily ate her cereal and milk while humming. Inuyasha came in with a happy look on his face.

"I want some cereal!"

"No! They are mine! Haha!" Kagome sang the song over and over again, getting on Inuyasha's nerves.

"FINE! I'll just get a muffin." Inuyasha muttered to himself, the word 'retarded' was heard while he took out a muffin. Kagome giggled as she ate the last of her cereal. Sango and Miroku came by, looking for food.

"Today we are going to the festival! There's a carnival near the beach! You guys in?" Kagome asked them. They all nodded.

"Allright! Let's go at... 5:00. Then there is going to be some kind of fireworks there and all. They even have a stage where you can sing! And a DDR station! This'll be the BOMB!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. Inuyasha snorted.

"I'll probably beat you in DDR anyway," He said, finishing off his muffin. Kagome stared at him.

"What did you just say?!" Kagome whispered in a violent manner.

"You heard me." Inuyasha said coolly. Kagome narrowed her eyes.

"Bring. It. ON. 5:30. Be there." Kagome dumped her bowl in the sink and stormed off. Sango and Miroku stared after here and heard a door slam.

"You shouldn't have done that, you know." Miroku pointed down the hall.

"Feh. Spare me." Inuyasha stomped off and flopped on the couch to watch some TV.

;D ;D ;D

Kagome flopped on the bed. She grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. Nothing interesting was on.

'Why am I acting like this? We're acting as if we're-"

;'Married?'; The voice piped up from the back of her head.

'Yeah. Exactly like that.'

;'Well... you have the ring on.';

Kagome stared down at the golden ring that was on her ring finger. She twisted it around and around, the diamonds glittering and winking at her. She smiled softly as she reminisced about that one time...

FLASHBACK

Kagome smiled softly as she walked around a small play set in a forest. It was her secret spot near her shrine. She hasn't been there for ages, ever since her dad died when she was about 3. She heard a rustle of leaves behind her and a hand touched her shoulder. She spun around quickly.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome looked up at his golden eyes. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"I followed you here. I thought you were up to no good," Inuyasha smirked.

"You're lying. What is it? You can tell me," Kagome stared at him in concern.

"Aww, you caught me." Inuyasha laughed softly and looked away from her, his hands in his pockets. "I've always known about this place... I used to play her when my mother was still alive. Then one day, she died. Sesshomaru won't tell me though... so since then I never came back here. But one day, I went here for a while. It kinda pains me, it brings back... memories. I haven't been here in months, so I decided to visit. Then on that day, I saw you." Inuyasha looked at her face. Her eyes widened with shock. "I thought you were... kinda pretty... I mean, I was only 5 years old, I didn't know what love was! So I decided to watch you, but it was only for a little. Nobody knew about that little playground except me because I have never seen anyone else play there. I never had the courage to say 'Hi' to you though."

"So... you were the boy I saw in the trees." She giggled softly at him.

"Yeah... when you spotted me that one day. I thought I was done for." He followed Kagome as she stepped over to the swings slowly, her hands behind her back. She sat on one and Inuyasha was already behind her. He pushed the swing gently, carrying on with his story.

"Yeah... but I was kinda nervous when I started talking to you," Kagome said. Inuyasha stopped pushing the swing and held the chains so her could whisper in her ear.

"When I first saw you... I've had always though you were an angel sent from heaven up above," he whispered softly.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome looked up at the ceiling, her hand on her tummy. She sighed. She shouldn't be moping around like this! It was supposed to be a day of fun with her friends!

She got up off the bed and ran out to find Sango. She finally found her sprawled all over the sofa, looking as bored as her.

"Come on, Sango! Let's play a game!" Kagome said, a hint of evil in her eyes. Sango got up and looked up at her.

"Ok!"

"Let's play truth or dare! Come on, you know. You and I. The boys." She winked at her as Sango caught on.

"Yes! I shall go call the boys!" Sango scrambled up and ran around in the house. She found them and pushed them through the door. Kagome got out a bottle and spun it around and around as soon as the boys sat down. It landed on Sango.

"Yes! Sango, truth or dare?" Kagome asked her and smiled mischievously.

"Um... neither?" Sango said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No and pick an answer before I let Miroku choose for you," Kagome said to her. Miroku's eyes lighted up.

"Ok, ok! I pick... truth!" Sango told them. Kagome grinned. "I don't like that look on your face... In fact, I don't like your face at all!" Inuyasha snickered. Kagome glared at him.

"Ok, Sango. Truth. Question: Did you ever do it with a guy other than Miroku?" Kagome stared at her in the eye, the blush forming on Sango's cheeks.

"I... Uhh..." Miroku leaned in for an answer. Sango shoved him playfully. "Ok! I admit it! I have never done it with a guy!" Miroku was relieved.

"Heh, good answer. Ok! Sango, you spin!" Sango turned the bottle with such force, the blush still on her face, that the bottle nearly flew out from under her hand and shot near Kagome's head, missing by a few centimeters.

"Hey! Watch it!" Kagome glared. Sango giggled.

"Oops, sorry, I've got slippery hands," Sango said as the bottle turned and slowly landed on... Miroku. Miroku looked at Sango in shock.

"Don't worry, it'll be ok!" Sango reassured him. Miroku shivered. Sango? Something's not right.

"Ok... I pick dare." Sango and Kagome smiled mischeviously.

"Ok! You have to drink a bottle of that green stuff in the fridge and then scream out "POLLY WANNA DOODLE" at the top of your lungs at the birds. Naked," Sango added. It was plain evil.

"And what happens if I decline?" Miroku arched his brows. Sango giggled.

"Then we have to force you to make out with Inuyasha in just your boxers." Sango and Kagome burst out in laughter. Inuyasha and Miroku stared at each other in shock.

"You ass is drinking that green shit whole, going outside naked screaming at birds." Inuyasha gave him a "look".

"But I don't want to go outside there NAKED! What if the birds-! They go crazy! They start nipping at your ass, and they ram their filthy little things up you-"Sango stopped Miroku from saying anything else.

"Fine. You get only boxers. But see-through ones!" Kagome burst out laughing again.

"God Sango! You must really wanna look at his bobs!" Kagome said in between giggles. Sango glared at her.

"No! I just want him to make a total fool of himself in front of all those locals who live down the beach. You know that one family? They're all GILRS!" Sango smiled evilly at Miroku as Inuyasha handed him a pair of white silky boxers. Miroku stepped in the closet and put them on. He covered himself with a newspaper before getting out.

"If the bottle lands on you Sango, you shall pay, darling." Miroku said through clenched teeth. Sango giggled.

"I know you love me! Oh, you forgot the green drink." Sango handed him a clear bottle of a murky green liquid.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha said, shaking the bottle furiously. "EW! I swear I thought something in that thing lurched at me!' He handed the bottle back to Sango, who handed it to Miroku. They all stepped outside so they can see what a fool Miroku is.

"You know he doesn't have to drink that thing..." Kagome whispered to Sango. She simply laughed.

"He's not. He's going to pretend to drink it, but let it fall onto the ground. The green stuff doesn't even touch him." Sure enough, Miroku tossed an empty bottle aside and with one scared look back at them, he took away the newspaper and screamed, "POLLY WANNA DOODLE! POLLY WANNA DOODLE!"

The three burst out with uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

Gwahahaha ! oh ohh ohh poor poor poor Miroku! ;P 


	30. Payback Gooooood

oh yes ! payback is good. ;)

* * *

Chapter - payback. Gooooood. 

Miroku blushed furiously. He had finally changed back in his normal clothes because some girls had almost mobbed him. Oh, the horror! Sango wasted a good 20 minutes chasing after the girls. Apparently they had took a hold of him and was going down to their house to have some "fun".

"Where'd you get those shorts anyway, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked furiously. Inuyasha snickered.

"Remember that big, fat luggage I brought with me? The one Rin shoved down the stairs? Yeah. Heh, I figured one of us would need it," Inuyasha howled with laughter as they all sat back down. They had locked all the doors and windows because sea gulls was starting to attack them. The boxers were now hung on top of the house on a pole, waving like a flag. So each time one of them would enter, they'd salute it before entering.

"Ok, fine. My turn!! Oh yes!" Miroku pun the bottle enthusiastically. His eyes lit up as it slowed down at Sango, but it landed on Inuyasha. "Truth or dare, Inuyasha."

"I... uh... hmm..." Inuyasha stuttered. If he did dare... he'd have to do something with Kagome involved. If he asked truth... well, there was no harm in that, right?

"Truth!"

"Aww you're no fun!" Miroku grinned as he thought up a question. Inuyasha arched his brow at him.

"What would I have to do if I picked dare?" He said curiously. Miroku grinned even more.

"I would make you drink out of a toilet."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Why a toilet? I'm not some dog you know!" Kagome laughed out loud. Inuyasha glared at her. "_Why are you laughing at me, Kagome?!_" He hissed. Kagome laugh softened.

"Ah, well... You remind me of a dog," Kagome said. She stuck out her tongue. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

"Inuyasha, did you ever have feelings for Kikyou? You know.. did you ever love her?" Miroku stared him straight in the eye. Inuyasha looked taken aback.

"Wh-What? What kind of stupid question is that?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Just answer the question!" Sango shouted. Inuyasha shot her a small glare. Kagome stared intensively at him.

"No. How could somebody like her like that anyway?" Inuyasha 'hmmph-ed' and spun the bottle. It landed on Kagome.

"Heh, this better be interesting, or my name is Bob. And it's not," Sango added. Kagome stared at Inuyasha in shock.

'_What the hell are you scheming, Inuyasha...?_'

"OK. Kagome. Truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked away from him and thought. She had the need to know what he would do...

"Dare."

(I WAS going to leave it here... ;D)

"I was waiting for you to say that." Inuyasha smirked evilly. Kagome stared at him in shock.

"Wh-what are you gonna make me do?" It was Kagome's turn to stutter. Inuyasha just laughed.

"Oh nothing."

"That's a relief."

"But hang out with me in a closet with nothing on." Inuyasha said quickly. Kagome took a double-take.

"WHAT? WHY OUT OF ALL THE PERVERTED MONKS AND FREAKS! MIROKU IS RUBBING OFF YOU BIG TIME!!!!" Kagome yelled in his ear. Miroku stared at her in confusion.

"Don't bring me in this, Kagome!" Miroku said. Kagome just glared at him and then turned back to Inuyasha.

"OK, fine. You get to keep your pants on." Inuyasha rolled his eyes again. Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

"And if I decline?"

"YOU get to drink out of the toilet." Inuyasha smirked. Kagome stood up and started going near the nearest closet.

"Kagome, you're forgetting something. I said you get to keep your PANTS on," Inuyasha smiled evilly. Kagome glared at him and slammed the door in front of her. Inuyasha winked at Mirokum who gave him two thumbs up while Sango smacked the shit out of him.

"Out of all the egotistical-"

"Jerks?" Inuyasha finished for her and closed the door behind him. They heard a lock at the other end of the door and some loud snickers. "Miroku."

"It's your fault! Now we are going to die of suffocation beacuse of YOU!" Kagome yelled. Inuyashe just simply looked at her.

"Shall we start and get this over with?" Inuyasha said impatiently. Kagome glared at him harder.

"I swear, pull any funny stuff, swear to-" Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and nuzzled her neck.

"Swearing isn't going to help you know," Inuyasha said smoothly.

"What are you saying?" Kagome asked.

"You don't wanna know."

"Gerr... SIT!"

"WAAH!" 

"Now, what are you gonna do?" Kagome shouted as she sat down on him. Inuyasha groaned. 

"You weigh a ton, girl." Inuyasha said. His voice was muffled by the white carpet he was currently kissing. 

"I'm not the one kissing the floor. Now, what were you saying? Oh. Yeah, something about what you're going to do." Kagome let her back fall, making Inuyasha groan as she leaned all her weight on him. 

"You need to cut back on the milk and cereal, woman." Inuyasha turned around from under Kagome and was face to face with her, their noses touching lightly. 

"And what if that wasn't all fat but muscle?" Kagome said smugly. Inuyasha scoffed. 

"As if." He said softly, and brought her face down on his, leading her down in a passionate kiss. She deepened it a little. His hands roamed under her skirt. She took a hold of his ears and rubbed them. He purred softly as the kissing came to a stop. 

'_He's... Sleeping?!_' 

His breathing was soft and even, and he nudged his head into her chest.

"Um, ok... Inuyasha you can wake up now... HEY! Keep your hands to yourself!"

&&

Sango muttered under her breath. Miroku lay beside her knocked out. His hands were on top of his chest, rising up and down steadily.

Sango stared at him. She knew it was wrong... but something inside of her was forcing her to. She leaned down and kissed Miroku firmly on the lips, not realizing Miroku's eyes snapped open in time to see her kiss him.

* * *

behold. the power of the sit. (hehe.. don't get kagome mad inuyasha! .. dont say i didn't warn yooou...) REVIEW! 


	31. Dance, Kagome, Dance!

GOMEN NE for the LONG update ! forgive me! ¬.¬

* * *

Chapter – Dance, Kagome, Dance!

Sango's eyes widened with shock as she quickly backed away from him.

"And they say I am the perverted one..." Miroku grinned as Sango's cheeks turned different shades of red. It was pretty hard to tell if Sango was mad or not.

"They still do," Sango said coolly. Miroku's grin lop-sided. He looked real goofy like, as if his mouth was going to drop away from his face and run.

"But Sango! YOU are the only girl for me!" Miroku grabbed her hand and rubbed the back of it against his cheek. Sango only blushed harder. She couldn't think of what else to do. Should she let Miroku have his way? Never in her lifetime. So you know what she did? She struck him hard, and then kissed him firmly on his lips. Miroku pulled away after a few seconds.

"What the hell?!" Miroku rubbed his cheek tenderly. "First, you kiss me. Then you hit me. Then you kiss me again. What are you going to do next, kill me?!"

Sango only shrugged. "Now that you mention it..."

-Back to Kagome and Inuyasha in the closet!

Kagome stared deep in his eyes. Inuyasha did the same. They were no longer on the floor, but standing in front of each other. Their bodies were only a few millimeters away. Inuyasha had woken up to a pounding headache and a lot of Kagome's shrieks.

"I didn't even know, ok!" Inuyasha said furiously. Kagome glared at him.

"Yeah, sure, what kind of perverted dream were you looking at anyway?!" Kagome screeched. Inuyasha just said 'Feh' and continued to stare at the ceiling.

While he was sleeping, he was seducing Kagome, but Kagome had to blow hard in his ears. It was an attempt to wake him up, because she couldn't handle the fact that his hands were all over the place. At first after the blows, his ears just twitched. Then, the effects took place. He started to mumble something, but Kagome couldn't hear it. She had leaned in closer to get a good clear hearing to what he was saying; only it wasn't what she was expecting.

"Oh, yeah... what a nice ass... yeah... hot... I like that... yeah.." Suddenly, Kagome felt hands all over her butt, feeling on her from under hips and down under. Then she did what she could do best. She screamed.

&&

Sango suddenly heard a scream coming from the closet. "KAGOME!" She got up from the floor and fumbled for the doorknob to the closet. She opened it with a 'SWOOSH!' and looked at the couple inside.

"What the HELL?" Sango walked into a weird scene. They were both wide-awake, and one of Kagome's hand was pushing away Inuyasha's face, the other high up in the air. One of Inuyasha's hand was trying to get the hand off his face, the other trying to grab her hand.

"What are YOU looking at?" Inuyasha sneered. Kagome just stared at Sango.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Sango said that a little slowly. Kagome lowered her guard and Inuyasha lunged at her. In the nick of time, Kagome said her magical word.

"INUYASHA! SIT!!" Kagome shouted. Instantly, Inuyasha hit the floor.

"So, you CAN teach an old dog new tricks..." Miroku's head popped in from the doorway. Kagome chuckled. Sango tried to hide a laugh under her breath, but Inuyasha still heard her. Inuyasha just fumed.

"Come on, we're going to be late for the festival carnival thing!" Kagome glanced at her watch and went out the door. Sango and Miroku just shrugged and followed after her with big goofy grins on their faces. They left Inuyasha kissing the floor. Inuyasha lifted his head and screamed after them.

"HEY! WAIT FOR ME! I SAID WAIT FOR ME, DAMNIT! KAGOOOOOOOMEEEEEEE!!!"

&&

Kagome snickered as she drove smoothly towards the carnival. Inuyasha was still mad at her.

"Come on, you can't stay mad at Kagome-Chan forever," Sango said from the back seat of the car. Inuyasha ignored her and continued to stare out the window.

"Aw, don't waste your breath Sango. He'll start talking when I beat him in DDR. Let him sulk." Kagome said as she drove on. Miroku nodded with agreement.

"Miroku, how can you be so non-chalant about this?! This is a time of crisis! They aren't speaking to each other, and before you know it, it's the whole thing over again!" Sango was hysterical. Miroku rolled his eyes. Kagome heard this and became rather hefty as she parked the Hummer into a parking space and got out the door. She slammed the door shut and Inuyasha did the same.

"I'm not being non-chalant, Sango. I've been thinking as well. It's Kagome who's non-chalant about this," Miroku said as he got out of the car. Kagome glared a small look at him and turned around.

"I'm not being non-chalant. Just rash." Kagome gave them a fake grin and walked off in a huff towards the carnival. Inuyasha just simply followed her and left the two by themselves. Sango and Miroku shrugged again, and started walking after them, but soon Miroku groped Sango.

(Ah, good times. Good times. Well, maybe for not them, but... you get the idea.)

Kagome looked at her watch as she walked toward the empty DDR station. Inuyasha was right behind her. They stepped onto the platform and gave each other glares. The stations were right next to each other, and there were no handlebars at all. The blinking arrows under their feet flashed rapidly. The screen lit up as Inuyasha picked the songs.

"You ready?" Kagome sneered. A crowd started to form around them, but it was far away, giving them some free space.

"Let's just hope you can keep up, ne?" Inuyasha retorted. He got into a ready position as the song started to start up.

PRE-HOOK

"oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh,oh

I'm,I'm,I'm,I'm,I'm really,really

Hot,Hot,Hot,Hot,Hot"

1st VERSE

"Let me holla' at the d.j.

Come on d.j. put that record on the replay

Don't you see how them bitches move they bootay

Everytime you play this record, smell like coochie

Follow dem', Screamin' like a groupay

Misdemeanor move my nookie like a hoochay

For them hatas fuck whatever you say

Because you know I'm too cool for you anyway

I'm just a bad bitch

M-I-S,Miss

I'm gonna' keep talkin' shit till you get this

I'm gonna' bust up in the club wit' no guest list

Them otha' artist, I keep em' all restless

I don't french kiss unless it's 50 cent

Vivica, we can share him like the president

Tabloids, I don't care, it's irrelevant, and I'm heaven sent

Now watch how I do this shit"

Kagome stamped hard on the pad with great speed. The songs beat sped up, and she knew this was a signal for her to make a twist of things. Inuyasha thought the same thing.

"Hey!" Kagome had pushed Inuyasha off his platform, and her right foot hit all the correct keys on his station while her left leg did the same on her side. She looked over at Inuyasha and grinned her biggest grin. The crowd cheered and watched on with awe. Inuyasha glared at her and pushed her aside.

(PRE-HOOK

CHORUS

"I'm really, really hot

Everytime my records drop

Radio says I won't stop

Cus' I'm killin' em'"

The song raged on while he pulled some of his own moves. It was like he was break-dancing on the stages, his hands pressing all the correct keys as he moved his body in a flash, his legs moving here and there, pressing all the right keys at all the correct times. Kagome stepped back in the station, did a little break-dance and smiled warmly at Inuyasha.

2nd VERSE

"You don't know whatcha' talkin' bout

You would think I was Sug when I come out

My album hit hard when I roll out

Y'all records make a bitch wanna' throw em out

And that's no doubt

See I rock bells

Fly as hell and cool as

Baby can't ya' tell

I lick my lips like I'm L.L.

And I'm doin' it, and doin' it, and doin' it well

Straight to the hotel

I'm cella but so, boy, you gets no tell

Kiss, kiss and still you gets nowhere

Just two blue balls down in yo' underwear

I play unfair

I'm a hot gal

Hot cars and stars and strip bars

And ain't hot if I'm not there

I'm a true playa'

You can find me up in any record store

Hurry up and get chere"

As if all his hard feelings about her flew away, he smiled back. She winked at him, and he caught her drift. They both danced quickly as they switched platforms with each other, and then switched back again.

The crowd roared with great awe. Kagome wiped a drop of sweat off her face, popped her collar and shook some dirt off her shoulders.

Inuyasha popped his collar as well, and then he did the 'Harlem Shake' as he danced on. Kagome giggled as he danced, but her legs moved as if it had a mind of its own.

"Look, let me move to the left

Go head, let me fell myself

Touch my chest my sweat

Show that d.j. How I shake my breast

Jiggle, jiggle, jangle

Watch how my gluteus dangles

I do a 1-2 step, STOP

No, I ain't done yet

Everybody in the club, go to work

Tight jeans, crop shirts, short skirts

I'm gonna' rock to the beat till' it hurt

I'm gonna' drop it on the streets

Yeah ya' heard

Hatas' I flip the bird

Got guns, so what, I ain't scurred

I came to boogie and swerve

I ain't lyin' folk that's my word"

The song slowed down to a stop, and it was leaving them kind of breathless.

"Ready for the big jump?" Inuyasha grinned at her. Kagome giggled at him and nodded.

"Really-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot"

"Really-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-ly-hot-hot-hot-hot-hot"

The song came to an end, and the crowd gave them the loudest applaud ever.

Kagome shook hands with Inuyasha. Sango had congratulated them and then dragged off Miroku so they could win some major prizes.

"That was some dancing." Inuyasha said to her. Kagome nodded as she looked over to the screen. She held back a stifled giggle.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"My score is higher than yours by one point."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!"

His scream could be heard through the whole town.

* * *

the **song** was sung by **missy elliot** ! and it's called im really really hot ! becus they are _**HOT**_ like that ! hahaha ! **GWAHAHAHA** ! review!


	32. unexpected

**Here goes another chapter! ;D .. hmm thats odd ! have i lost all my reviewers ?! waah ..**

* * *

Chapter – unexpected

Kagome hid back a stifled giggle. Inuyasha's steam and cooled off and he was currently playing in some arcade game. Sango and Kagome sat at a table, sipping at their Coke and Pepsi. Kagome sighed with content as she drank the last of her soda. They had just seen some kind of performance show, and it was extremely boring.

"They take an awful long time just to play some games," Kagome muttered. She and Sango were bored out of her wits, and they were starting to get a little jittery. They heard a loud laugh, and suddenly they saw Miroku and Inuyasha. In their eyes, apparently, they weren't alone. Miroku had some kind of bimbo gripping on his right arm, then another on his other. Inuyasha on the other hand had some kind of girl tagging behind him. They both were laughing heartily, until they saw their girlfriend's death defying glares and cold looks.

"YOU MADE US WAIT, FOR THAT??! WHAT KIND OF EGOTISTICAL JERK ARE YOU?" Kagome shouted. A few couples stared in their direction, then just shrugged and walked away.

"_What_ _did_ _I do_?" Inuyasha yelled back. Sango's glare lingered on the bimbo's that held onto her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend. They giggled until they saw her stone cold glare, then they backed away slowly. They turned around and screamed bloody murder.

"Sango, I swear, I couldn't stop them! They held onto me like some clinging bats! I swear! And they threatened me that if I shook them off, they'd cut my throat and slice my-" Miroku lied.

"WHATEVER MIROKU! You go around picking up every whore, every bimbo, every-freakin'-slut-" Miroku had cut her off.

"Please, Sango! Your words cut into me like cold daggers," Miroku whimpered. Sango's glare softened, but she didn't let it fade.

"**Consider it OVER! DO YOU HEAR ME? WE ARE THROOOOOOOOUGH!**" Sango yelled. She knew those words pierced her heart harder than it had pierced his.

"Sango! PLEASE, JUST LISTEN TO ME! Don't you walk away, Sango! Sango come back here!!" Miroku started to run after her, but she was well out of sight. Inuyasha held him back, while Kagome gave him a sorry look, then ran in the direction Sango had gone. Miroku lowered his head, and a small whimper broke free from his lips.

"_Sango_..."

"Sorry, buddy..."

**-- ;( Aww.. Waah.. sniff**

****

"I don't believe him... giving me that old ass 'They are going to threaten me' shit!" Sango punched the wall. It made a small dent. Kagome, on the other hand was shocked. She had almost never heard Sango cuss like this.

"Sango, I know what we saw might be true, but-"

"To hell with the TRUTH! I know what I saw, and it ain't pretty, Kagome," Sango punched the wall again that was next to her. Her fist lingered there for a moment, then Sango pulled away from it, her shoulders instantly slumping on cue.

"But I saw it too! Sure, he's a perverted monster, but Sango. Don't throw what you already have away," Kagome said as she patted Sango's back softly.

"It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does." And with that, Sango burst into tears, crying like she had never cried before.

**-- ;x -- back with Inuyasha and Miroku**

****

"Look, buddy... We know that you loved the girl! But that doesn't mean you can give all that away! Hold yourself together man. I bet what Sango said wasn't true!" Inuyasha shook Miroku by the shoulders. That same sad long look on his face didn't fade away. It was there, as if it were stamped on him with a large rubber stamper. Miroku didn't say anything.

"Look, I promise you. We will get you back together in no time," Inuyasha reassured him. A glint sparked in his eye, and Miroku knew he wasn't lying. But even so, his face didn't fade away.

**&&**

****

****

Kagome had finally sat down in a seat down in an audience. Miroku was in the same row as her, but only he was at the far end. Sango was still pretty sad, and Miroku just wasn't himself. Kagome and Inuyasha has disappeared somewhere. A large stage was in front of the large crowds. A man came up on stage and the lights clicked on and shone on the stage.

"Please welcome, Inuyasha and Kagome!" The man had said into his microphone. The whole crowd cheered as the two came up on stage. Inuyasha grabbed the microphone from the man while Kagome held onto her microphone tightly.

"You better be listening to this, Sango and Miroku. I ain't singing up here for nothing," He called out to the crowd. The man that was on stage before was now by a CD player and some big speakers.

(HEY! THIS IS IMPORTANT!)

(this means that Kagome is singing in the backround)

**(this means Inuyasha is singing in the backround)**

**this means they are both singing**

_this means that they are singing the song_

(OK ON WITH THE STORY!)

The song started up as Kagome and Inuyasha got ready to sing. Inuyasha started first.

"_Out of the blue she came to see me  
It's been a while since we've been apart  
Truth be told my knees they were trembling  
I swear i felt like a little child  
For she was more beautiful than ever  
A healing sight to my own eyes  
And the fact that we were together  
Never crossed my mind..._

"_So i asked her how she's been doing  
Is she seeing someone new?  
She replied her vibe was something was missing  
And i'm thinking it might be you  
That's when she put her arms around me  
And laid her face on mine yeah  
Shortly thereafter she lifted her hand  
And gently kissed my lips_..."

Inuyasha's voice was magnificent. It sounded so good, as if this same song were made for him and Kagome.

"_Cause when you love someone, (**oh YEAHH**)  
Truly love someone  
No matter how hard you try  
Sometimes you can't let go oh no no no  
And if the one you love  
Should feel the same way in return hmmm hmm  
Then make the one you love yours forever_ "

Kagome's voice was heard from the end of the stage. Suddenly, the lights shone on her as her voice filled the large auditorium.

"_We talked all night well into morning  
Catching up on days gone by catching on days gone by  
Before I left he said he had something to show me  
And what he showed me brought tears to my eyes tears to my eyes..._

"_All over his room were cards and pictures  
Reminiscing the one world gone goone  
Then cheek-to-cheek he softly whispered  
To you i dedicate my soul (OHHHH yeahhh yeahh)_

"_Cause when you love someone,  
Truly love someone truly love someone  
No matter how hard you try no matter how hard you try  
Sometimes you can't let go (how hard) no you can't let goo  
And if the one you love the one you love  
Should feel the same way in return ooh yea  
Then make the one you love yours forever yours forever_ "

Then both of their voices were heard as they sung on, the crowd swooning in awe at the two. Sango and Miroku's ears perked up as they listened intensively to the song. Kagome and Inuyasha walked slowly in the middle of the stage, their faces facing each other. It was as if they were singing the song to each other instead of Sango and Miroku.

"_**Suddenly i feel the sunlight shining down upon me**  
(**Like it never has before,** **beeforee**  
(From now on i promise that together we'll be)  
**Inseparable forever more ohh inseparable**  
__**We'll make it better  
**than it was before (ohh nooo noo nooo)_

_(**Better baby**) BETTER BABY  
(**When you love someone**)  
No matter how hard you try  
**(Sometimes we can't let go)**_  
**_When you love someone _**"

Inuyasha sang while Kagome sang some parts in the backround. **(NOTE: remember the note!)**

"_Cause when you love someone,  
Truly love someone truly love someone (no no ohhh ohhhhh no)  
No matter how hard you try (NO NO)  
Sometimes you can't let go (this time never let it go noo yeah)  
And if the one you love (OHH ohhh OHHHHHHH)  
Should feel the same way in return same way in return girl  
Then make the one you love yours (forever forever forever forever)_ "

Their voices softened as the song began to come to an end. The crowd hung on every lyric of the song, their voice soothing their souls.

"_My heart's found its way back home, home again yes it has_," Inuyasha looked deeply in the eyes of Kagome. Kagome smiled at him as she sang her parts. It was as if they knew this song by heart.

"_My baby's never gonna have to worry_," Kagome sang. "_About a thing, I'm down for him until the end_..."

"_She's the love of my life_," Inuyasha smiled at her.

"_He's the love of my liiiife_," Kagome sang a little more softly as the song came to a faded end.

The crowd applauded for them, smiling with awe. Kagome bowed down then winked at the guys in the crowd. They all swooned. It was Inuyasha's turn to wink at the girls, and then they all swooned. And suddenly it seemed like Sango and Miroku had left, because their empty seats stood next to each other.

* * *

Where has Sango and Miroku gone off to? ;P 

the song is by **drop n harmony feat. premeire** ! it's called 'when you love someone' and that song is just .. so **sweet**. well, to me it is. xD REVIEW!


	33. WIND SCAR!

I'm on a roll! oh yes. I updated "ON THE LiNE" as well ... so go review. review like there is no tomorrow at all! bwahahaha !

* * *

**Chapter** – WIND SCAR!

Kagome fiddled with her skirt. Miroku and Sango had finally made up, thanks to Kagome and Inuyasha. Now they can't be seen with each other ever since last night.

As soon as the song finished, they had run off somewhere. I guess you could say they 'kissed' and made up.

"You know you guys can't pee or do any shitting in the same bathroom together," Inuyasha said as he eyed the two. It wasn't always like this, because sometimes when Miroku groped her, Sango would get mad at him for only a few minutes and beat the living shit out of him. But Miroku lived... which was weird.

"No DUH. Why do you think I let Sango have the bathroom first?" Miroku retorted. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued packing.

"How long are you going to be standing out there? Sango's not gonna come out until she's done packed her things," Kagome said. She folded a pink shirt and stuffed it in her bag. Inuyasha's pack was all-full, but mostly because he had taken all the good stuff from the beach house as 'souvenirs'. Even though, the shorts were still there on top of the house, flying freely in the wind.

"Allright! I finished packing," Sango heaved her fat bag out the door. It got stuck in the doorframe, so she had to kick it out. Miroku just stared at the bag.

"What do you have in there, a dead body? That thing is HUGE," Inuyasha poked at it. Kagome muttered something under her breath. "What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"I said, you are a complete idiot, Inuyasha," Kagome said again. She stuffed the last of her clothes and zipped it up. She shoved it into Inuyasha's arms as she walked past him. Miroku and Sango just shrugged, lifted their bags and went out the door.

"HEY! YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING ME AGAIN! KAGOOOME!" Inuyasha ran after them, the bags tipping over here and there. He finally made it to the car, and he dumped the bags into the trunk.

"Never in my life, will I ever leave you," Kagome said to him as he climbed into the driver's seat. Sango and Miroku already made themselves comfortable in the back seats of his Hummer.

Inuyasha just smiled as he shifted gears and drove back home.

&&

"Welcome home you guys! We missed you a lot!" Mrs. Higurashi welcomed them into their home. The smell of food immediately entered their noses as they stepped in. Kohaku and Souta were already killing the Play station.

"We had a great time! There was this great carnival and yeah," Kagome said as she got herself a plate and piled on some food. Inuyasha nodded as they all got some food. Her mother had over-worked herself once again, with the food, and the party, and the food, etc.

"Yeah, I bet Kagome got banged on," Souta whispered to Kohaku under his breath. Inuyasha's ears perked at his low whisper. His ears listened to every word they said.

"Yeah, I am so kicking your gluteus maximus," Kohaku whispered back as he kicked Souta's player right in the head.

&&

"How old is you brothers anyway?!" Inuyasha asked Sango and Kagome. They looked at each other in confusion then back at Inuyasha.

"They both are 8, why do you ask?" Kagome said. She lifted a fork-full of spaghetti in her mouth and chewed, savoring the good taste of the sauce.

"No reason." Inuyasha lifted his own fork and ate a meatball.

"Look, I know they say some weird stuff, but they are only kids," Sango said. She took a sip of her Sprite. "Aahh! This food is so good!"

&&

"HEY! You cheated!" Miroku shouted from the den. He was facing off against Kohaku and he was SO beating Miroku's buttocks.

"No I didn't! It's all skittles, dude!" Kohaku exclaimed as he did a pretty high kick on Miroku's player's head. Miroku clicked rapidly at the buttons, did a punch on Kohaku or two, but Kohaku had dodged them all. Kohaku pressed a whole bunch of buttons so fast, it was in a flash. Then, Miroku's player wouldn't move as Kohaku's player laughed evilly as he created a sequence of punches and kicks. Instantly, Miroku was knocked out.

"Skills, huh? Then how did you do all that?!" Miroku asked furiously. Kohaku just chuckled as he high-fived Souta.

"Skittles, man. Skittles. You gotta taste the rainbow!" Souta laughed at Miroku's expense as Miroku flipped through the game book rapidly.

"Rainbow my a-"

"Miroku! Profanity is a no no!" Sango wagged her finger at him. Miroku rolled his eyes.

This raged on, because Miroku was on a perverted frenzy with Sango. Even with multiple hits, he still remained conscious. Oh, what a sorry monk. Sango had another trick up her sleeve.

&&

Inuyasha followed Kagome downstairs. He was so eager to get him back, because they were going to finish off what they started in the arcade.

"Ok! Let's play... Streetfighter! Hahaha! I am unbeatable in that game," Inuyasha boasted. Kagome only sighed and shook her head.

"You're not the only one, and soon, my dear friend, you won't be one anymore!" Kagome popped in the disc and the war began. Kagome picked her favorite character while Inuyasha chose his.

"Your player isn't strong enough to beat mine, odango atama!" Inuyasha snickered. Everybody shook their heads all around him. "What?"

"Kagome's character is unbeatable. Even if the character is a girl, she always wins. Always. Nobody in this room had ever won when playing against Kagome. Be warned. She nearly lost once," Souta and Kohaku chimed in. Kagome beamed.

"Who almost beat Kagome?" Inuyasha said suspiciously. Kohaku and Souta exchanged looks.

"Shippo." Kagome groaned in protest. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Oh, come on! I wasn't paying attention, and he was so distracting. I mean, the guy literally comes over when I'm playing against him and her tries to throw me off course!" Kagome scowled. "He tries to press buttons on my controller when I'm playing! So shut up!" Kagome looked back at the screen and got ready for the war. It was a 50/50 chance she was going to win.

(Something telling me to end it here! I guess it's my laziness... haha, but I won't torture you. I'll keep typing!)

Kagome pressed the buttons and punched and kicked. She threw everything she had at Inuyasha, but she had something up her sneaky sleeve. She was saving the best for last. Unfortunately, so was Inuyasha.

"I am kicking your sorry butt," Inuyasha said. A sweat drop slowly made its way from his forehead and onto the side of his head. Kagome saw this out of the corner of her eye.

"Aww, is Inuyasha getting tired already? That's too bad, because I'm kicking your butt too," Kagome pointed out. Her family and friends were watching them play against each other in a raging battle.

"In your dreams, girl." He carried out a long sequence of kicks and Kagome dodged most of them. She jumped and did a flying kick towards Inuyasha's head, but he grabbed her leg, threw her on the floor. Kagome got up immediately and charged. She pressed a number of buttons, and a big sword appeared in her hands. She waited for Inuyasha to come near her. She sliced the air before him, and Kagome's voice rang out throughout the house.

"KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!"

Inuyasha seemed as if he were defeated. But not for long...

* * *

Cliff? Nah .. more like a ridge. hahaha.. get it? ok fine .. don't laugh. xD review like there is no tomorrow ! YEAHH! **click click click!**


	34. you cry when

sorry for the long update ! yesterday was my birthday , i was planning to post it up sooner, but i was tied up. ;) enjoy this chapter !

also , a reviewer commented about the length of my chapters ... well , each chapter is about **1000 ** **words**, and i think thats a good amount , right ?

* * *

Chapter - you cry when...

Inuyasha tapped furiously as he got back up again. He pressed more buttons, and a sword appeared in his hands too. Kagome saw this coming, so she pressed madly at the buttons. So did Inuyasha.

"KONGOUSOUHA!!!"

"WIND SCAR!!!"

Kagome and Inuyasha stared at the screen. They couldn't believe their eyes. It was a draw. They both had lost.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Kagome and Inuyasha cried out in unison. It was horrid. The glared at each other hotly.

"Now, now kids... It's only a game," Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly. The two stared at each other in deep, hard cold glares. It was war, and it wasn't over. Kagome broke the stare and dropped her game controller. She got up and brushed herself off.

"Yeah, I guess it's just a little game," Kagome started. "I won anyway." Inuyasha snorted.

"As if! It was a friggin' draw," He said coolly. Kagome glared at him. Revenge was written all over her flushed cheeks and face.

"You should know, because your voice is like, practically dripping with sarcasm and-and..." Kagome's voice trailed off. She glared all around the staring faces. "WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE?!!?"

Instantly, everybody scurried off somewhere, probably to go home or something. Inuyasha just sat there, his scowl still pasted on his face. Sango and Miroku pushed Kohaku through the door as they walked slowly away from the two, then they made a run for it. Mrs. Higurashi, on the other hand, cleaned up all the food and then locked herself in her room.

"Well?" Inuyasha looked dumbly at her. "I'm waiting." Kagome laughed. Except this laugh wasn't her usual heart-filled laugh that jingles and warms everyone's heart. No, siree bob. She was laughing like a frickin maniac. Like some psycho that just broke out of jail.

"Why the hell are you laughing? Weren't you just yelling at everybody?" Inuyasha glared hotly at her. Kagome stopped laughing at stared at him in the eye.

"Well, you think yelling makes everything ok! You're such an egotistical jerk, you self-centered bastard!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha bared his fangs aggressively.

"Me, a self-centered bastard? Why, you're pretty conceited yourself! When you first came in, you thought you were the shit! But you're just some kind Kikyou-look alike!" Inuyasha blurted out. He didn't have any time to stop himself. Kagome's eyes widened and started to brim up with tears.

"Don't you ever DARE to compare me with Kikyou. I am nothing like her," Kagome's lip quivered. Her voice cracked. It was like the room was filled with angry tension. Every bone in Kagome's body was tight, so it was as if she couldn't move from where she was standing. Inuyasha stood a good few feet away from her, which was across the room. She stood at the other end, trying not to cry.

"You look like her, you sometimes even act like her! It's like I'm dating her all over again!" Inuyasha blurted out before he could stop. He shot her a look that made her flinch. Kagome could feel her heart quench up into a knot. Suddenly, her stomach wasn't going to hold for much longer. She suddenly felt very queasy, but most of all, she felt lost and hurt. I thought you loved me..

"That didn't come out right," Inuyasha's voice softened. Kagome stared at him, then she shook her head slowly.

"No. That came out perfectly. I think we should have a little time-out," Kagome said. Her voice was shaky, and her hands were sweating. She was feeling all clammy... like she was going to be sick.

"Kagome, don't kid your self. We don't need a stupid time-out. And what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha's voice raised a little higher.

"All I'm saying is that we need a little time! Why won't you get it through your thick, dense skull! I NEED SOME TIME AWAY FROM YOU!" Kagome screamed that last few words. Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"You're not... breaking up, are you?" Inuyasha's own voice started to crack. A lump formed in his throat, but he dared not to let anything show. Not now.

"Well..."

"But- wait! Please, you can't do th-"

"Just go. Please." Kagome looked away from him, her bangs covering her brown eyes. It was hard to say goodbye. Inuyasha took one last, longing look at her, then walked slowly to the door. His shoulders were hunched, so Kagome wouldn't see his hurt and sad eyes.

Where's the good in the 'goodbye'? Kagome tried to find the answer to that while she let it all out. She cried like she has never cried before, her eyes red from all the tears. She quickly ran up to her room and cried some more... She wondered if this was what Kikyou did when Inuyasha dumped her.

Inuyasha dragged himself to his big house, unlocked the door and let himself in. It was quiet, but he could still hear a TV in his brother's room. He made his way upstairs with no lights on up to his room, and he stayed there on his bed all night. He waited from morning to come, and it did, but he still stayed on the same spot. He didn't want to move. He didn't feel like moving. Most of all, it had hurted when he remembered that he doesn't have her anymore. He hated moving on.

A FEW WEEKS AND DAYS LATER...

"Come on, Inuyasha let me in!" Miroku banged his fist on his buddy's door. He had been there for several weeks and days, and he didn't even bother to go to school. "I have plans for today!"

"The door's open, you idiot," Inuyasha said flatly. Miroku opened it and stepped in Inuyasha's dark room. All the curtains were closed and he was laying on his bed watching TV. The low hum from the screen was the only sound he heard next.

Miroku couldn't see much of Inuyasha's face or anything, but the light from the TV was enough to see a few features.

His arms had long scratches on the sides, and there was a long big gash that was already a scab. There were also some small cuts and scrapes, but what bothered Miroku the most was the red marks at Inuyasha's wrists.

"Were you trying to slit your wrists and kill yourself?" Miroku's voice filled the room. Inuyasha didn't bother to look at him. He just stared blankly at the humming screen. "Have you gone insane? Self manipulation, Inuyasha? You could have killed yourself... what made you stop?"

This time, Inuyasha looked at him. His now dull golden eyes bore into his gray blue/violet ones. "It's like the same thing over again. I dream that I'm not alone anymore. Then, I wake up and remember... that I have nobody to have and keep as my own anymore. Heh, I'm always alone, did you know that? It wasn't true love. I tried to do it, I really did, but somehow, something was holding me back from killing myself."

Miroku's gaze at him softened a bit. "When you love someone, let them go. If they come back to you, they're yours. If not, then it wasn't meant to be. Kagome is going to come back Inuyasha. She has fallen to pieces without you, dude! She still loves you for your damn sake! Shut up, stop all this fucking non-sense, be happy, and wait for her to come back to you! Get it through your dense mind! SHE STILL FUCKING LOVES YOU, YOU BIG IDIOT!" Miroku swatted at his head. "And don't make me tell you that again. You made me cuss. You happy?!" Inuyasha snorted.

"No. But she isn't going to come back. And what do you have planned today anyway?" Inuyasha arched his eyebrows at him. Miroku did a small chuckle.

"Our old pal Kouga is throwing a party. We're invited, and we are going to go. I am going to get you up off the bed, shove your ass to the shower, and make you get dressed," Miroku said. Inuyasha snorted again.

"As if."

"Try me."

"OK." With that, Miroku pulled him off his bed, shut off the TV, and shoved him in his shower. He grinned as he turned on the shower and closed the door behind him.

"Have fun!" Miroku called from the other end of the door.

"Bastard." Inuyasha said as he peeled off his wet clothes and tossed them aside. It felt good to be out of his room for some reason... he thought that as he banged his forehead against the shower walls.

* * *

Oh geez .. i WANT ANGST ! say it with me .. ANGST ! and drama .. ;D review!


	35. I'd give my all, but I can't go on

* * *

ARRGH... Sorry for the long update. My Internet wasn't working due to a rainy/stormy days and nights. Anyway. Sorry, but I need to fit in JUST ONE MORE SONG! PLUS, I had a teeny writer's block. Since I had nothing else to do other than play Sims 2 when my Internet was down, this chapter should be my longest. Gomen.

* * *

Chapter – I'd give my all... but I can't go on...

_It's all a dream... ever since I found you; I've been living in a fantasy. Wonder what it's like to be in heaven without you..._

__

__

__

__

Kagome sighed deeply. It was a gloomy day, and everything was so still. She could hear the small _plip-plop-plip-plop_ of the rain. It had been raining ever since the day she split with Inuyasha. At first, she thought it was a mere coincidence, but as the time came by, she realized that it wasn't a coincidence.

She used to always love when it rained. Everything seemed to get wet, even if you had an umbrella or not. The wind would always blow the rain towards her, making her jeans soaking wet. That is, until he came along.

It was all a blur in her memory now; she could hardly remember what she said that day. It was raining, and she was on her way home. She forgot that it was going to rain, so she didn't bring much of a jacket or an umbrella either.

**FLASHBACK** - Kagome's point of view

'_Why didn't I listen to Ma? It's so cold... I hope I don't get hypothermia_...' I shivered under my sweater. I wrapped my arms around my body, trying to keep warm. The winds blew hard against my face, and my hood was slipping from my head. I jolted out one of my hands and grabbed my hood and jammed it back on my head. My cheeks were cold and flushed. My sweater was soaking wet right about now, and my legs were starting to grow cold from my soggy jeans. My black Chucks were soaked in rain, and it was starting to leak through my socks.

I walked on, still a few feet away from my house. It was a long walk from school, and I didn't have a car, so what can I do? Mom and Souta were out shopping, and Grandpa was out on this old people resort. I didn't even know they had those things. So that was kind of shocking. I snagged one of my feet on a crack in the sidewalk, and I could feel the laws of gravity pulling me down. My now soggy clothes added on weight, and any time I was going to hit the floor. But it never came.

I felt a warm hand around my waist pull me up back on my feet. I looked in the eyes of my savior and I was suddenly lost. His gold eyes... Why didn't I see them before? He was strangely dry, and I looked up to see an umbrella. It was a big black umbrella, and it was already dripping wet. A small smile was on his face. When he showed his teeth, I could see small fangs. _Fangs_? _Gold_ _eyes_? AND _white hair_? Plus, _doggy_ _ears_? Since when did God make boys so cute?

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard his voice.

"Aren't you a little too young traveling by yourself?" Oh no. Don't tell me he was too old for me! I mean, I am 13. That's old enough, right?

"No thanks. I walk by myself everyday." I brushed myself off. My hood fell back and the rain immediately made my head cold. I groaned under my breath. 'Great. NOW I'm all wet.' He held back a stifled laugh. Oh, now he's laughing. I blushed.

"On a rainy day? Surely you wouldn't mind if I walk with you?" He held his umbrella over my head. It was so large that it was big enough to keep 5 people dry. I blushed even harder, but it died down once I saw his blush. I giggled madly in my head.

"I guess so. Thanks." I smiled my warmest smile at him and watched him blush harder. I walked on towards my house.

"I used to love rainy days like this," He spoke up. I looked at him quizzically. He took notice of my look and smiled softly. "It was raining... About 10 years ago, my parents went out to this party thing. My elder brother had to watch me, plus one of our close friends. I was about 5 years old back then, and I didn't know what it was like to lose a loved one. Well, it was raining pretty hard back then. And it was really windy. When we waited for our parents to come back, they never showed up. I got tired of waiting and watched some TV. I was flipping through the channels, then I landed on the news." He took these short little pauses in between. His eyes no longer had that glint in them, but instead it was dull-like.

"What happened to them?" I whispered. We had stopped walking. The rain around us had started to fall harder.

"They couldn't see where they were going, and this big truck came by and crashed. Their car had flipped over one too many times, so many times that the car was torn apart. Pieces of the windshield had broke, and they found our parents nearly sliced up to pieces. They said the truck driver was drunk-driving." He answered my question. I suddenly felt a pang of guilt for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry," I half murmured and half whispered. He laughed softly.

"No need. It's all a small memory now." He started walking again. He needed a hug. A fool can see that. So, I decided to link my arm with this complete stranger. I could feel his body tense under my arm.

"I lost my dad kind of like that too. Except I have no memory of him whatsoever, so that doesn't really count," I said. I smiled another warm smile at him. The tension died down. I hummed softly.

"I love that song," He said suddenly. His ears had perked up. I stopped humming and looked at him.

"It is one of my favorites... I remember my mom singing it to me," I smiled again. Then, out of nowhere, I started to sing the beginning of the song.

"_I am thinking of you  
__In my sleepless solitude tonight  
__If it's wrong to love you  
__Then my heart just won't let me be right  
__'Cause I've drowned in you  
__And I won't pull through  
__Without you by my side..._

"_I'd give my all to have  
__Just one more night with you  
__I'd risk my life to feel  
__Your body next to mine  
__'Cause I can't go on  
__Living in the memory of our song  
__I'd give my all for your love tonight_..."

I was singing so softly, that you could barely hear it. Out of the blue, he started to freestyle. I was amazed at how good his voice was...

"_You got me in the worst way, as soon as I look in your eyes,  
__I realize that these other guys, tellin you lies  
__I need a visualize coz I got my head in the sky  
__But you're buggin' my eyes cos your jeans huggin' your thighs  
__You don't treat me like those other guys, I touch you and you love the reply, now don't lie you know you love that as I  
__You tellin' me that you want me inside, and when I kiss you, I can feel you tempature rise, and that's official,_

"_But see, I can tell that the situation is critical because you love me and I only loved your physical  
__So, I tryin' to set back, and think what my kid would do because if you hurt her, she would never be forgiving you, but see she don't care, she just lettin' it go while she lovin' and huggin' me and kissin' me slow but little does she know, we didn't make that trip to the regal, until I let her find little nino, haha_," He sang in this little rap, and it fit well with the song.

I didn't want to stop, so I sang the next part. I didn't know his version of the song, so I decided to go along with it.

"_I'd give my all to have just one more night with you (just one more night)  
__I'd risk my life, to feel, your body next to mine (uh huh)  
__Cos i can't go on, (sing it to 'em)  
__Living in the memory of our song_

_I'd give my all for your love tonight_," I sang a little louder than the other part, and he started adding in some backrounds to the verses. I could tell he knew what he was doing by the way he sang another rap part.

"_Now this girl won't stop callin' me up on my phone, tellin me that she needs me because she's all alone, but I'm tryin' to tell her that I can't be a man I'm too young and it's dumb, I hope you understand,_

"_Now she sayin' that she can't even sleep anymore, its like I took her heart and threw it on the floor, and she sittin there cryin', just trying to learn why she listens to Usher, she's lettin' it burn, and I'm sorry I broke your heart and to this pieces I'm trying to set back and find all the reasons why I came around and clouded her sun, but the past is the past I can't change what I've done_

"_And she's on the phone screaming that she doesn't like me, just because I don't want to make her my wifey, I can't believe that I, made this young girl cry, I wish I could go back and wipe the tears from her eyes_," He sang that last part a little softer. I wondered if this was making him think about something, but it was my turn to sing. We walked on, and the rain was starting to fall a little less. We had reached my house by then, but we didn't get to finish our song. I sang the very last part under my breath.

"_I'd give my all, to have just one more night with you  
__I'd risk my life to feel, you body next to mine  
_'_Cause I can't go on, living in the memory of our song_..."

"I can't go on neither." That was the last I heard of him. When we parted, the rain started to fall again, harder than ever. He disappeared behind a corner, and he was gone. He didn't even give me his name.

**END FLASHBACK**

Kagome sighed deeply. It was one of those days where she just wanted to have a good cry.

"I can't go on, Inuyasha! I can't go on..."

**SOMEWHERE** in Inuyasha's mansion...

"I can't go on neither." Inuyasha blurted out. Miroku looked at him puzzled.

"What was that, Inuyasha? Why can't you go on?" Miroku asked him. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It just came to me," Inuyasha said as he climbed in the driver's seat of his car. Miroku got in the passenger seat of his Hummer and buckled up. Inuyasha did the same and started the engine. "Why was Kouga throwing a party again?"

"I don't know, I think it's his cousin's birthday." Miroku shrugged.

"Well, I just hope his cousin is old enough to drink." He said as he drove off.

**BACK to Kagome**

Kagome dried her face from her tears. Her phone rang and she hesitated to pick it up. She let it ring for a few and then grabbed the receiver.

"H-hello?" Kagome stammered.

"Hey! Kagome? It's Sango!" Sango's voice was heard on the other end. Kagome brightened up.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Let's go party! Kouga is throwing this party, and he's inviting us. I'm here right now! See you at your door!" Kagome looked out the window and saw Sango climbing out of her car. She hung up her phone and bolted to the front door. She quickly opened it and Sango was already on her doorstep, grinning.

"Come on! Let's go pick out an outfit!" Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her upstairs. Kagome grinned as they reached her room. The necklace around her neck bounced as she hopped up the stairs with Sango.

"Ok! Let's see what you could wear," Sango started to pull out different outfits and laid them out on Kagome's bed. She picked the outfit with the tight low cut jeans. "Ok, I'll go get a shirt." Sango walked in her walk-in closet and started whipping out different shirts with matching jackets. Kagome picked up the jean jacket with a white t-shirt.

"You can go do something while I change, just don't raid the fridge too much," Kagome giggled as she stepped in her bathroom. Sango giggled back as she walked out of the room.

Kagome pulled the shirt over her white tank top and slipped on the jeans. She put her arms through the jacket and fixed the collar. The Shikon Jewel hung at her neck, still glowing that glittery pink glow. Somehow, it went with all her outfits.

_Knock-knock-knock_

"Kagome? Are you done?" Sango's voice was heard.

"Yeah, I'm coming right out."

"Good, because we're late," Sango laughed. "I'll be in the car." Kagome could hear Sango's footsteps fade as she went out the door. She took one last look at herself and hustled down the stairs and out her front door and into Sango's car. She cranked up the radio. It was one of her favorite singers, Utada Hikaru.

"_You will always be the one I love, I hope I have that place in your heart too_..."

It sounded like the situation like she was in... but it was different in some ways too.

"Kagome? Why are you so quiet? Is there something on your mind?" Sango peered at her. It was a red light, so then Sango turned her face to hers. "What's wrong, Kagome? Is it Inuyasha?"

Kagome twitched slightly. "Not really... But the rain is starting to pour, Sango. Let's hope we make it home safe, ok?" Sango understood and nodded. The light turned green and Sango drove on. Kagome stared out the window and found herself twirling her ring from Inuyasha round and round her finger. She glanced at it and watched it sparkle. Sango noticed this.

"You're still thinking of him, aren't you?" Sango said softly.

Kagome laughed under her breath softly. "Heh... nothing is more painful than realizing he meant everything to you, and you meant nothing to him."

"Kagome, you're wrong. Haven't you noticed? He hasn't come out of his room since! He didn't even bother to go to school! Kagome, you're not only hurting him, you're hurting yourself." Sango said sharply. These words seethed into Kagome. It was all true, and she knew it. She was hurting as well.

"_Oretachi wa betsu ni omae ni doujou shite amacchoroi to itteru wake ja nee ze_. Kagome please... just get back with Inuyasha. Everything will be back to normal," Sango said as she pulled into Kouga's street. Kagome sighed deeply under her breath.

"With Inuyasha's thick skull, he'll just act like nothing ever happened," She murmured under her breath softly. "He'll just act like he doesn't know me."

**&&**

Inuyasha whacked Miroku on the head. "Why didn't you tell me _SHE_ was going to be here??"

Miroku guarded himself from another blow and spoke, "I thought you wouldn't care!" Miroku said back at him. Inuyasha stopped hitting him.

"You're right. We should have some fun, eh?" Inuyasha let out a nervous laugh. Miroku shook his head.

"Sorry buddy, tonight I'm going with Sango. _Ja ne_!" Miroku disappeared in the crowd. Inuyasha's golden eyes followed him going in and out of the big mob of kids and towards two girls. One of them was Sango, and the other was Kagome. His eyes landed on her and lingered there for a while. He was brought back to reality by a big pat on his back. He whipped around to see Kouga.

"Hey! Having fun, eh?" He let out a big laugh as he brushed past him and started walking to Kagome. He watched as Kouga greeted her and he watched her smile at him. Of course, it was a fake smile, he could tell because her smiles were always false whenever she was smiling with Kouga. She even told him so anyway. He spotted Ayame nearby and decided to go talk to her.

"Hey, Ayame!" He tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Great party, huh?" She yelled over the loud music. Inuyasha waved his hand.

"What's up with you and Kouga? Aren't you two going out?" Inuyasha asked. She shook her head softly.

"Yeah, but we are on this... 'time out'. And to think a little argument would tear us apart! Why do you ask?" Ayame grinned at him. He just waved his hand again.

"Curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat. Or in your case, the dog." Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard this. What did that mean? Was he going to die or something? Nah.

**&&**

Kagome smiled around her as she drank some more punch. The lights were so dark and blurry around her, and colors moved around here and there. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and giggled.

"Hello there! You're pretty tall and dark! Do I know you?" Kagome could feel the man push her out of the house and into a car. It was awkwardly warm in the car, and she could see a man in the passenger seat.

"Kagome. Long time no see. Here, have a glass of water," the man handed her an unopened water bottle. She took it carefully and twisted it open. She took a big gulp, and her vision was suddenly clear. She quickly looked at the bottle labeled, and fortunately for her, it was regular natural spring water.

"Who are you? How did you know my name, how did you know I was drunk, and where'd you get this water? It's good. Is that a bad thing?" She asked all at once. The man chuckled. She couldn't see his face at all, or any part of his body.

"Boy, you haven't really changed, huh? I'll explain things later, K'gome," The man laughed under his breath._ K'gome? _It sounded familiar... but she couldn't really put her finger on it.

"Why not now?"

The next thing that was heard was the raindrops on the windshield. The big man who put her in the car climbed in the driver's seat.

"Boss, shall we go?" The man in the driver's seat had a husky voice.

"No, I have a few things to say first." The man whom Kagome decided to name 'Strange Guy' spoke. "I need to refresh her memory." Kagome froze when she heard this. Strange Guy was referring to her of course, and she knew that it was trouble.

"Do you know who I am?" Strange Guy asked. Kagome shook her head.

"N-no."

"Nothing? Nothing at all? Not even a clue? Do you want a hint?" Strange Guy had this familiar voice to him. Or her.

"Nope." Kagome said. She could hear Strange Guy chuckle.

"Does the name, Naraku, ring a bell?"

"Well, not a bell but-"Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what he just said. "You...!"

"Yeah, you haven't changed. So, how about handing over that pretty necklace around you neck over to me, and I'll let you free?" Naraku asked calmly.

"If I decline?" Kagome spat out before she had time to think.

"Ooh, I love it when people say that!" Naraku turned to the big guy in the driver's seat. "Don't you?" The man nodded. Naraku turned back to Kagome and grinned.

"We get to kill you, leave you somewhere and make it look like an accident, OR push your dead body in a hijacked car and make it go in front of a rampaging truck. How does that sound?" Naraku asked cheerfully.

"Sounds brutal. I should try that one day." Kagome said bravely. Naraku cheerfully laughed.

"And to think I got the idea from you and your crazy projects." Naraku retorted, this time icily.

"Really? I think that's amazing." Kagome said back. Naraku rolled his eyes.

"Can I get the jewel and get it over with? With a rotten cherry and some bitter sugar on top?" Naraku said. Kagome scoffed.

"As if I had some cherries and sugar. Sorry, no can do." Kagome spat out again before she had time to think.

"Alright, I take that as your final answer. Driver, let's go." Naraku snapped his fingers and the driver started up the engine. Kagome quickly rolled down her window and screamed out in the rain.

"INUYAAAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

**&&**

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard his name be called out in the dark rainy night. It sounded like Kagome's voice. He saw Sango and Miroku run toward him. They were out of breath.

"Kagome was kidnapped! Please, I know you don't care, but you must help! She's our friend!" Sango was near tears as she grabbed the front of Inuyasha's shirt.

"We saw her! She screamed out your name, please Inuyasha, she still loves you! There was this big man, and then this other man with long curly hair and he looked evil-"Inuyasha cut Miroku off.

"NARAKU!!"

Inuyasha ran out of the house and into the cold, rainy night.

"KAAAGOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" He yelled out in the dark night, and then he dropped to his knees. It was hard to tell if he was crying or not, because he was drenched in the cold rain.

**&&**

Kagome shuddered. It was so cold in the room that even her hair was probably shivering. She was being held captive in a large empty abandoned shipping warehouse. At least she knew now where all the shipped goods used to go. She could hear Naraku and a few other men talking low. Her hands were handcuffed, and she sat in the corner. It was so cold, that her mouth was nearly closed shut. A window was right next to her, but there were a few cracked holes in the glass. Maybe that was why it was freezing. The stars shined brightly in the rain, and the moon was as big as ever. She heard a faint call out in the dark night sky.

"Kaaaaaagooooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!..." It was so faint, but even for her human ears, it sounded so clear in the night.

She looked away from the window and back at Naraku. He and his henchmen were no longer there, and she was all alone in the large empty room.

Alone... again...

**&&**

"Inuyasha, please wait! We need to call Sesshomaru! We still need to call Kagome's mom!" Sango and Miroku panted. They stopped and looked at Inuyasha.

"But I need to find her... I don't want to lose her again." Inuyasha said as he looked out up to the sky.

"We know. But this Naraku is dangerous," Miroku said. He took Inuyasha by the arm and led him to his house. "She'll be alright, and Naraku won't do anything to her. She'll be safe."

"I hope you're right," Sango said as she followed them to Inuyasha's mansion.

**TO THE MANSION!**

"Let's go look for her. Miroku, Sango, Kouga. Let's go," Sesshomaru turned around to go out the door. Inuyasha felt like smacking him.

"What about me??" Inuyasha yelled.

"We need someone to wait here! In case he decides to raid our house!" Sesshomaru retorted.

"That's why Kagome's mom is here!!!" Inuyasha yelled back. "And Rin is here too!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Alright. Go get Tetsuaiga. And HURRY UP!" Sesshomaru said as he booted Inuyasha all the way up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha came back down with a sword in his hands. "I found it! Ok let's go!" Inuyasha rushed out the door, leaving Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku gaping after him. They snapped back and ran after him.

"What's Tetsuaiga?" Miroku asked as he ran. His staff charms jingled cheerfully as he ran. Sango's giant boomerang was slung on her back as she rode on Kirara.

"It's our father's sword he inherited. It has the power to slay 100 demons with one swing. I had tried to steal it from him, but now that I have a better sword, I don't have much use for it," Sesshomaru answered. Miroku looked at the two swords at Sesshomaru's hip.

"What about the sword you got?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. They ran on in the cold raining night, the rain starting to feel like icy knives piercing through your skin as they fell down. It was one of those nights that reminded Inuyasha about his parents.

**&&**

Kagome stared at the empty space before her. It was dark, and she was starting to smell a rather musty smell coming from a small corner in the room. There was a man in front of the door so she couldn't break out, and there was a whole bunch of other men all around the warehouse. The winds blew roughly at the windows, so it rattled every time a gust of wind blew.

The door creaked open, and she saw two figures enter the shadows. Then, the two walked calmly out of the shadows, and she wondered who they were. One took the appearance of a young girl, her white clothing made her look eerie, but the black void in the mirror she held matched the color in her eyes. The other was a pretty young woman, her kimono designed with cheerful colors. A large white and red fan was held in her right hand. Her black hair was pulled in a bun, and two feathers held it together.

"Naraku asks if you would like to be held for ransom. Agree?" The woman asked her. Kagome looked puzzled.

"Why? No one's coming anyway." Kagome said heftily. The girl spoke up. Her voice was so soft and it sounded hypnotizing.

"You are wrong. They are coming," The girl said. The woman looked in her mirror, and sure enough, an image came. It looked so real, like as if they were watching a movie. The image wasn't blurry or anything, and Kagome could see who was in the mirror.

"Inuyasha?" She blurted out. The woman let her gaze fall on Kagome.

"YOU know who this is??" The woman asked her. Kagome just looked at her.

"Yeah. But who are you?" Kagome asked. She was scared, but something reassured her that they wouldn't hurt her much.

"I am Kagura of the wind. This, is my sister Kanna of the void," The one named Kagura said. "We were created from Naraku."

"Naraku?" Kagome said. "How did-"

"Naraku has many powers, girl. I suggest you hand over the jewel and we'll let you go."

"No. I'm sorry," Kagome's head dropped down. "I can't let him get any more stronger than he is now. I need to get away. Will you help me?" Kagome asked hesitantly. Kagura's eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"Me? Help you? Even if I tried, Naraku will kill me," Kagura said defiantly. "He is always watching us."

"Why won't you try and kill _him_?" Kagome asked.

"You're very curious, you know that? Well, Naraku holds our hearts in his very palms. One wrong thing, and he can kill _us_," Kagura laughed softly under her breath.

"I'll help you..." Kagome whispered.

"Why should you help me, a complete stranger? Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Kagura said. She arched one eyebrow at her.

"You're not a stranger! I know your name at least. And you talked to me first, so that doesn't count," Kagome said boldly. The wind started to settle down, but the rain still poured on.

"Alright... I'll help you," Kagura said so only she, Kanna and herself could hear.

* * *

Have fun with your 10 pages of pure 'SO SCANDLELOUS' material! ;)

BTW , '_Oretachi wa betsu ni omae ni doujou shite amacchoroi to itteru wake ja nee ze' _means "We're not doing this because we feel sorry for you, we're doing it because we MEAN it."

ain't that cool ? :D


	36. Mistake No 1

From now on, I'll be making some longer chapters... so wish me good luck and hope these chapters don't suck! Haha! It rhymed! Arrgh. I was almost finished, but my computer was being evil and shut down on me. That was a bust. Well, here you go. Happy 100plus reviews for mslexibob day! :D thanks.

* * *

**Chapter – Mistake No. 1**

Inuyasha wanted all this to end. He didn't want to wait any longer. He just wanted to hold her in his arms again... Just to feel her warmth on his cold skin. The rain hit him hard like bricks, and it was pretty hard to see through the dark, but with his dog demon eyes, he could manage. But what worried him were Miroku and Sango. He knew that they weren't ordinary humans, but their senses weren't as good as his.

"Where'd they hid her? What do they want from her anyway?" Miroku questioned. Sango bit her lip.

'I can't tell them about the Shikon no Tama! I made a promise to Kagome... I will keep that promise to the end,' Sango thought. She stared dead ahead in the dark, the raindrops falling on her head. Miroku shifted slightly from behind her and suddenly she didn't feel the raindrops. She looked up and saw Miroku shielding her with his arm.

"I don't want you catching a cold," Miroku smiled weakly. His hair was drenched and he shivered slightly.

"Is it ok to be here with you? You should try and go with Inuyasha," Sango turned her head back and looked back at the wet ground below them. Miroku chuckled with his chattering teeth.

"Just hold me close... just like this," Miroku said. Sango's heart warmed up as she moved closer to him and relaxed.

"I will, Sango. I will," Miroku said as he clenched his staff tightly.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Kagome stared at the empty room again. Kagura and Kanna had left, probably to go find Naraku, and once again, she was beginning to think she was going to get hypothermia. She heard footsteps, then the door swung open. The same man from before came in, holding a big gun.

"We have company."

* * *

**&&**

* * *

"NARAKU! You bastard come out here RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha screamed. His voice echoed as the wind blew all around them. A shadow came up to them, and a flittering streetlight showed who it was. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"Kagura..." 

"So Sesshomaru. You still remember me," Kagura smiled. Her red eyes pierced through the darkness, and her big white and red fan was gripped tightly in her right hand. She whipped it out and put it close to her face. "Do you still remember how we ended our last good-bye?"

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrows angrily. "What do you mean by that?" He placed a hand on one of his swords. Kagura's chuckle was heard throughout the night.

"No need to get hefty. Kagome's safe, but she won't cough up what he wants," Kagura's voice was sharp suddenly. Inuyasha perked his ears to listen harder. Kagura's head turned to Inuyasha. "We look forward to your fighting." She let out a big laugh and disappeared in the shadows again.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha started to run after her, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

"Stay where you are. She's coming," Sesshomaru said. There was an eerie pause after that, and yet another shadowy form was now visible.

"You shouldn't have come, Inuyasha..." She stepped out of the shadows and pointed her arrow at him. "This time, it's real." She let the arrow fly, and sure enough there was miko energy surrounding it. Inuyasha quickly dodged out of the way and the arrow hit the ground. The energy dissipated, and Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Inuyasha shouted. The shadow laughed.

"You should really work on those skills, Inuyasha. Surely, you should know the one you love when you see her," The figure said as she stepped out of the shadows, revealing her whole form.

"Kagome...! What the hell is this?" Inuyasha growled harder. He placed a hand over the hilt of his sword, ready to attack. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME??"

'Kagome' just laughed. "I am her you idiot! Now fight me!" 'Kagome' took another arrow and let it fly.

"You are not her! NARAKU, STOP TOYING WITH ME!" Inuyasha leaped up before anybody could stop him. He stabbed the figure, watching her drop down to her knees. She coughed up blood as she spoke.

"Why... Inuyasha... you killed me..." She coughed up more blood. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Shut up. You don't even look like her," Inuyasha turned and walked toward his friends.

"You fight good, but that was only a test run. We'll soon see how good you are when you fight the real her," The fake laughed like a maniac as she turned into ashes in front of him. Sango and Miroku were speechless. Sesshomaru, however, was in a deep-thinking mode.

"What's on your mind, Sesshomaru? Thinking of 30 ways of how to kill Naraku?" Kagura called out from out of the shadows. She came out of the darkness behind him and sighed deeply. "You're all wrong, those ways won't work."

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow at her. "What do you mean by that? Are you mocking me?" He placed another angry hand on the sword with a red hilt.

"Feh! You're always so angry. Simple swords won't destroy him, but I know what can... But I won't tell you. We need that jewel Kagome has," Kagura said. Inuyasha cocked his head.

"What jewel? You mean that piece of worthless-"Inuyasha was cut off by Kagura.

"That worthless piece of shit isn't what it looks like, idiot!" Kagura snapped.

"But why?" Inuyasha asked. Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Because it can grant the user the most imaginable power! YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!" Kagura snapped.

"No... you snapped at me," Inuyasha fake sniffed. Kagura rolled her eyes again.

"You're such a ninny."

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Kagome hummed as she walked around the warm heated room. She had changed into some familiar miko robes. It was white and red, which was similar to Kaede's. It was this office thing, and it was nice and dry in there. It reminded her of a president's office, and the henchmen with guns just added in some more detail.

"Girl, why don't you just give us the jewel? You're making these things so hard," one of the men said. Kagome shrugged.

"I love my jewelry." Kagome said. Just then, Naraku walked in.

"Everybody out." He said. Kagome started to leave like the rest, but Naraku stopped her. "Except you." Kagome sighed and went back to her seat.

"Can I go now?" Kagome asked. Naraku shook his head.

"No."

"What about now?"

"NO."

"Now?"

"NO! I SAID NO SO SHUT UP!" Naraku slammed his fist on his desk. Kagome was quiet after that.

"Who's here?" Kagome asked quietly. She could hear the faint gunshots and yelling. Naraku arched his eyebrow at her.

"Your so-called 'boyfriend'. But don't worry, we have something planned for him," Naraku waved his hand. Kagome widened her eyes at him.

"What are you doing?" She shouted as she could feel her body tense up. Naraku stood up, and she remained quiet. She needed to get out... somehow... someway... she needed to be there with him... no matter what. She could feel Naraku control her body... that was a bit awkward.

"Like I said, I have a little something planned." Naraku let out an evil laugh as he made Kagome go out the door and watched her from out the window. The jewel around her neck no longer glowed a pink glow, but it was now black-purple.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

"NARAKU! COME OUT HERE!" Inuyasha shouted. He had knocked out all the henchmen and he was growing irritated. A dark figure slowly approached the four, and they realized who it really was.

"Kagome! Thank god you're ok!" Sango was nearly to tears as she ran up to her. Miroku suddenly held her back in an alarming way.

"It's not what it seems," Miroku held his staff in front of Sango so she couldn't escape. She was growing hysterical as she struggled to get free. "Sango! Be still!" Miroku said sternly as he pressed her sleeping pressure points. She instantly fell limp in his arms. He set her down next to Kirara. The rain stopped a few minutes ago, and the sky was clear. All could be seen was the moon and the moonlight itself. The stars shined brightly ever than before. It was truly a beautiful sight if only the air wasn't so tense.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha! I can't-"Her arms grabbed the bow and arrow on the floor beside her and shot it. She suddenly had the need to kill him.

"Kagome? What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha dodged an arrow and leaped toward her, dodging all the arrows she shot at him. He stopped at a few inches in front of her, the arrow directly pointing at his chest.

"Stop... don't go any closer." She whispered softly. Her eyes darted from him to the scene behind him. Sesshomaru was fighting with Kagura.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

"Surrender now and we'll call it even!" Kagura yelled out as she threw another gust of wind at him. He blocked with his sword and sliced at her. She dodged it and leaped up and tried to get him from up above. 

"Ha-ha! In your dreams!" Sesshomaru let out a laugh and tried to cut her. He grunted as he blocked another blow. "I'm getting too rusty for this... let's take it up a notch!" He shouted as he lunged toward Kagura.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

"Kagome... what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha gazed at her with a longing in her eyes. Kagome's eyes were hidden away under her bangs.

"How do you know it's me?" Kagome's voice was so quiet and soft... it sounded rather soothing.

"I always know when it's the real you. You're very unique, you know that? That's why I fell in love with you," Inuyasha laughed weakly. Kagome could feel warm tears roll down her cheeks.

"You probably got hurt when you fell, huh? Why did you come to me...?" Kagome still held the arrow firmly at his chest.

"If you believe that dreams come true, sure enough there's one waiting for you..." Inuyasha trailed off. Kagome's tears flowed freely now, and it was growing hard for him to keep steady. He just wanted to grab her and hug her tightly. But the only thing in his way was the arrow, and he didn't want to get poked.

"I'll take that fall," Kagome murmured. She let go of the arrow and let it fly.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Naraku was enraged. It wasn't supposed to happen this way. She was supposed to fight and get it over with. But somehow, something was holding her back! But what?

He slammed his fist on the door as he went out of his office and outside.

As soon as he saw Inuyasha, he used his powers to lock him in a trap. He bound him to the wall and rounded on Kagome.

"Let me go!" Inuyasha cried out defiantly. He struggled hard to get free. Naraku ignored him.

"Girl, you were supposed to kill him," He said. He started to hit her, but Miroku came up and tried to swing at him. Naraku gave him an energy blast and knocked him to the ground. Miroku lay there on the ground unconscious. Kagome screamed.

"_STOP_!" Kagome clenched her fists and tried to swing at Naraku. She took another hit and fell back. No one was there to catch her fall now. She got up again and tried another swing at Naraku. She missed and rushed to Inuyasha. Bad move. She tried to tug him out of the spell, but he stayed like glue. She was getting desperate.

"You can't get him out, so stop trying!" Naraku grabbed the bow and arrows and shot her in the back. _Five times_.

The power he sent within the arrow seeped into her body. She stopped crying as her expression softened. Her eyes started to droop, but she was fighting herself to keep alive much longer. Inuyasha was speechless. His senses went all numb, and when he felt Kagome's warmth leave his body, he finally noticed what happened.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as her body fell to the ground. She kneeled before him. Naraku let out a laugh. He kicked her and smirked back at Inuyasha. Kagome went flying across the rooftop. She let out a yelp as she hit the railing. Pain seared through her body.

"Are you ready to fight me, Inuyasha?" Naraku smiled as he let Inuyasha go. Inuyasha lunged at him and tried to use his claws. Naraku dodged all of it, and sent a power blast. Inuyasha barely dodged this and he knew it was time to take out his sword. He tried to blast him, but he missed Naraku and hit both Kagura and Sesshomaru. Miroku had gained some consciousness and awakened Sango. It took her a while to get up.

Sango looked around. _Where was Kagome? _Sango finally spotted her, but suddenly demons surrounded her and Miroku, forming an evil circle around them. Kagome was going to have to wait a little longer.

Inuyasha fought on with Naraku, and finally, Naraku was beginning to grow weak. Inuyasha seized this opportunity and attacked.

"_KOUNGSOUHA!_" Inuyasha yelled as a big light came from his sword. It hit Naraku directly. He was torn to pieces, but he had a smile on his face.

"We're not done here, Inuyasha," Naraku's voice vanished as he disappeared with the wind. Inuyasha quickly ran to Kagome. She was still alive, but barely. The arrows in her back had been removed, and blood stained her back.

"Inuyasha...? Is that you?" Kagome smiled weakly as Inuyasha held her in his arms. She coughed, and a small trickle of blood streamed from her mouth. Inuyasha held back his tears as he coaxed her.

"Don't talk, you idiot... You're dying," Inuyasha's voice grew cold. His hold on her grew tighter.

"I'm not dying... I'm just going to sleep... arrows won't... kill me..." It was getting harder to breath.

"No Kagome! Don't go to sleep! Stay awake! I'll bring you to a hospital! You'll live! We'll get married, have some kids, we'll die together... don't leave me to die alone, Kagome. I need you," Inuyasha strained himself from tearing up.

Kagome smiled weakly as she listened to what he just said. She coughed again. "I can't go on..."

"I can't go on neither! You'll live, please Kagome, don't leave me!" Inuyasha stared in her eyes. Her brown eyes were still full of life.

"I promise you Kagome! I will get you to a damn hospital, we are getting married, and we are going to have a fucking family." Inuyasha said boldly as he picked her up and started running. Sesshomaru and Kagura were now awake and able to move, but Inuyasha was already gone by the time they realized what just happened.

"They are not going to make it," Kagura said as she brushed herself off.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Kagome was breathing harder and harder the more they moved. Inuyasha was fast, but he was worried if he wasn't fast enough. Kagome could feel her eyes droop, and she didn't know if she was going to be alive or not. The warmth of her body had already left her hours ago, and she was left shivering with her soggy clothes. Her hair was now tangly and unruly, and it was not a pretty sight. She wondered if she was still bleeding, because Inuyasha's clothes were stained with blood. Her blood. She was dying.

Inuyasha ran his fastest. He wasn't about to let her die. No, she was going to live her life to the fullest. Somewhere deep inside him was thinking... 'Is this for real?' and another part was saying, 'She's not who you think she is.'

That bothered him the most as he jumped onto another rooftop. He came to a sudden stop when he felt a hand touch his cheek lightly. He looked down at the girl's pale face that he held in his arms.

"You shouldn't strain yourself," Inuyasha said gently. "We're almost there." He squinted and saw a big white building. It was about 11 rooftops away, but he can still make it. He just got to. He needed to.

"Who's that behind you?" Kagome squinted weakly. She saw a dark figure hovering over him, but it her eyesight was blurry.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked behind him and there was nothing. "You're already seeing things! Damn, I am SO going to get you to a hospital." Kagome tried to laugh, but as a result she ended up coughing. She stared at her hand. It was covered in blood.

"I'm dying..."

* * *

Ooh , tension. Love it? (; review !

ghar . that chapter took me a long time to update becus the floppy disk messed it all up , and i had to rewrite the middle parts .. it erased about 5 pages and now i don't remember what i had typed. so that leaves you with a short chapter. sorry. ;(


	37. Mistake No 2

Ooh, you guys are pretty feisty. NOW the threats are coming in! Bwahaha! Ow, my head. I have a major headache right now... Not cool. Oh, and I finally remembered what I had typed. Yay for you! The dividers in between are from a song by ATC. ;) That last chapter got a nasty little cliffhanger, eh?

* * *

**Chapter – Mistake No. 2**

Inuyasha shook his head. He was scared like fuck, and he was speechless for a second.

"You're not dying! Hang in there," Inuyasha half-shouted.

"Who's that behind you...?" Kagome asked softly. Her voice was getting weak. Inuyasha stared at her with confusion.

"God, you're seeing things..." His eyes widened when he finally knew what she was talking about. A voice rang out from behind him.

"Did you miss me?"

* * *

**&&**_ It's a cruel, cruel world, so conventional...sometimes love just wins you over..._

* * *

Kagome grunted as she regained consciousness. Her eyesight was still a little blurry, but she could she the whiteness of the person's clothes that was kneeling next to her. _Where am I?_

Kagome groaned as a major headache rushed back to her head. She tried to get up, but every limb and bone in her body ached in searing pain. She fell backwards and soon enough her vision cleared.

"Kanna? Where am I?" She croaked. Her throat felt scratchy and weak. Kanna shifted uneasily.

"You shouldn't move," Kanna answered. Kagome looked down at what she was wearing. It was the same robes; only it wasn't drenched in blood. She lifted her shirt and immediately saw the bandages wrapped around her body.

"What happened? Where am I?" Kagome rubbed her head. Visions cleared in her mind and she saw a flash of someone's clothes. _Inuyasha..._

"You shouldn't twitch like that either-"Kanna said, but Kagome cut her off. Her hands were clutching at her head, trying to remember every last detail of what just happened.

"Inuyasha? Where is he? I need to go find him!" Kagome started to get up, but the pain kept her down. She grunted as she heaved herself up despite the pain she was receiving. Kanna shifted her gaze at her mirror.

"Look..." Kanna lifted up her mirror and showed the images inside to Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened with fear as she watched every breathtaking scene... she watched herself get shot with the arrows... and that was it. The images were no longer there inside the mirror. What happened after she got shot? Did she black out? Where was Inuyasha?

"I need to go," Kagome said as she limped toward the door. Her legs ached, but she was still able to move. Kanna held up her hand to motion her to stop.

"He's closer than you think."

Kagome stopped. What did she mean by that? Was he close by, or just close to death? She turned to ask, but Kanna was no longer behind her.

* * *

**&&** _I've come to life it's true, it's not intentional every time when we move closer..._

* * *

"What kind of joke is this?" Inuyasha growled. Naraku smiled smugly as he looked at his hand. Inuyasha let Kagome down gently as he stood up to face Naraku. Naraku let out a small chuckle.

"You sure that's her?" Naraku let out a little chuckle. Inuyasha made a face.

"What?" Inuyasha didn't like the way this was going. Naraku let out a laugh.

"The girl, you idiot! Are you sure that's her?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He turned back at Naraku and arched his eyebrows.

"Yes, I'm very sure that's her," Inuyasha said slowly. Naraku arched his eyebrows back at him.

"Open your eyes, you dolt."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. Her hair was frizzy, and her miko robes seemed ok, if it weren't for the dried blood. Dried blood? Surely that was normal... right? He looked into her now dull eyes. Then it hit him. This girl wasn't Kagome. Kagome's eyes were normally brown... this girl's eyes were gray.

"Kikyou...!" Inuyasha sputtered. His eyes couldn't believe it... Kikyou grinned evilly and stood up. She let the red and white miko robes slip off, and revealed black robes. Kikyou pulled off a wig and her neat hair fell down.

"Finally, after all these years... you don't know how much pain you've caused me. But now, it's all going to end." Kikyou's hands glowed with a red power. Inuyasha reached for his sword at his hip, but it was no longer there. He patted his hip to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Yup. It was gone all right.

"Looking for this?" Kikyou held up Inuyasha's Tetsuaiga. There was a rumble behind her, and Inuyasha looked straightforward. Sesshomaru and the rest were catching up, but Kagura was nowhere to be found. Sango was back on her feet, and Miroku had this stern look.

"Ah, the group from before! I believed that I remember you, Miroku. It's all in a matter of... hands, if you daresay," Naraku chuckled. Miroku growled as he clenched his fists. He grabbed his beads around his right hand. Sango eyed him.

'What's going on? He never told me about what happened with him and Naraku...' She wondered. She snapped back when she heard Miroku shout, "GET BACK!" She watched in awe as Miroku showed something she never saw before.

"_WIND TUNNEL!!_"

* * *

**&&**_I'll take the fall, a twist I know, you just see right through me..._

* * *

Kagome searched all around the room. Her eyes landed on a rusted pink bike. She had one just like it, if only someone didn't have stolen it. She climbed on it quickly, ignoring the pain that jolted through her fragile body. She quickly pedaled on the bike, but as she rode she came to a slow stop. Where are they?

She rode straight, until she came to a big building. It looked familiar, so she climbed off the bike. There was something happening on one of the rooftops, but she couldn't see what. She tilted her head back, and saw a clash of swords. _A clash of swords?_

* * *

**&&** _It may be wrong all along, it keeps on turning, turning..._

* * *

Naraku got out of the way before he could get sucked in the void. He quickly took out a small ball and threw it at Miroku. Instantly, huge insects flew out, flying into the wind that was being sucked into Miroku's arm. He gave out a small grunt as he closed the void and wrapped the beads around his arm. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as the poison started to take place.

"Miroku!" Sango ran over to his side and cradled his head in her arms. Her eyes were filled with shock, angst, and sadness.

"It's not the end, Sango. Stop crying..." Miroku wheezed. "This poison is nothing... compared to the loving you gave me. It fills my heart up."

Sango silently prayed as she smiled down on him. "I love you."

Miroku smiled. "I know." Miroku gave out a sharp cry as pain shifted throughout his body. Sango didn't know what to do. "Go get help," Miroku said. Sango nodded. She needed someone with medical skills... but it was not going to be easy to find her.

Inuyasha turned to Naraku. "What did you do to him?"

Naraku smiled. "Miroku's great-grandfather tried to kill me... so I cursed him and all his soon-to-be grandsons with a wind tunnel in their right hands, to be passed from generation to generation. Their own void sucked up each one of them. Soon enough, your friend will too... if the poison doesn't kill him," Naraku let out a chuckle like laugh.

"You bastard..." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," Naraku said as he took his fighting stance.

* * *

**&&**_ I could walk away now, end it perfectly, and just say your words are not affecting me..._

* * *

Kagome continued to look up at the building, trying to figure out a way to get up there. She didn't want to take any stairs, and she was very certain that the elevator might collapse, seeing as this building is as dirty as her. She heard a low rumble in the far distance, but she didn't know what it was. She was scared... lost... and most of all, lonely. She let out a small cry as she tripped and tumbled downwards, waiting for the cold wet ground to make her day. No one was here to catch her fall now, no one but the ground, that is.

* * *

**&&** _Somewhere deep inside, I know it may be wrong, but I'm ready to commit... Mistake No. 2... _

* * *

Inuyasha hurled himself toward Naraku. Naraku dodged this and then jumped out of the way of Sango's boomerang. He growled deeply and then snapped hid fingers. Instantly, Sango was surrounded by demons of all sorts... Kagura being one of them. But what Sango didn't know was that she didn't come here to fight. Kirara rushed through the demons, leaving Sango and a slightly weak Miroku to fight all the demons. Sango watched her furry friend fly down to the bottom of the building, but she couldn't leave and look where her cat demon was going. She was going to stay side by side next to Miroku, like the girlfriend she was. Even if they didn't make it, they'd be in it together, and Sango wasn't going to back down one bit!

"STAY WITH ME MIROKU!" Sango shouted. Miroku smiled weakly.

"I will Sango. I will," Miroku said through clenched teeth. Demons rushed in from every corner, circling them with a huge ring of demons. There had to be at least a thousand of them, but Sango and Miroku could take them.

Sango hurled her boomerang at them, killing at least 30 demons with one swing, but it wasn't enough. Miroku tried to use his wind tunnel, but the same poisonous insects lingered there. Miroku whipped out several white sheets of paper from inside his holy monk robes.

"Evil Sticky Note of Doom?" Sango asked as she caught her giant weapon and hurled it again. Miroku nodded.

"GO EVIL STICKY NOTE OF DOOOOOOM!!!" He said as he threw all of the papers at the demons.

* * *

**&&** _Must have heard it once; a million times, from everyone; the perfect line..._

* * *

Kagome heard a low growl behind her. She turned around swiftly and came face to face with Kirara. Kagome smiled with happiness as she patted Kirara's head. She climbed on her back, and they took off. Kagome was determined to get there, and she couldn't wait to find out what had happened to her. Her and Inuyasha.

'Wait... Inuyasha... I'm coming for you....' She glanced up at the top again, and she actually couldn't wait to get there.

* * *

**&&** _But you're the one to recognize, these are the things I need in my life..._

* * *

Inuyasha turned to Kikyou. It wasn't like him to hit girls, but he needed his sword. He made a grab for it, but Kikyou sidestepped and jerked her hand the other way. They were so close to the edge of the roof, any hard shove will make him or Kikyou falling off the ridge. He pushed Kikyou slightly in the middle of the rooftop, but as she fell she let go of the sword. Inuyasha watched in horror as he watched his weapon disappear over the edge. He could feel his anger boil up, but he couldn't take it out on Kikyou. So he turned to Naraku. Naraku glared at him as Inuyasha walked closer and closer towards him.

"What's wrong, something flew up your butt, or maybe you just love glaring at me," Inuyasha said icily. Naraku laughed under his breath as he looked down from the rooftop and below.

"She's here."

Inuyasha looked quizzically at him and looked down below. He saw something white approaching, but he couldn't make it out. Was it Kirara? Or was it... the real Kagome? The figure went higher and higher, until it came to a certain point of which Inuyasha could now see whom he was talking about. It was Kagome.

* * *

**&&** _So I'll take the fall, a twist, I know, it keeps on turning, turning..._

* * *

Kagome continued to look upwards at the top. She saw two figures staring down at her, and she began to feel uneasy. Did these two goons have some kind of staring problem? Or maybe they're here to welcome her? Was she going to die when she reached the top? There were a lot of unanswered questions. She saw something thin fall, and as it got closer, it appeared to look like a sword. She grabbed it and examined it. It looked familiar...

"K'gome... welcome. I see you're still alive and running," She heard Naraku's voice, and she immediately knew things weren't ok. She glared at him.

"You! Why in the hell did you shoot me five times?!" Kagome shouted at him. "Surely either something possessed you, or maybe you just felt like it!" Naraku gave her a laugh.

"Something... possessed me?" Naraku said as he turned to the man that was staring down at her as well.

"Inuyasha...?" She whispered. She knew that he could hear him, but she wasn't sure if Naraku had that good of a hearing.

Inuyasha shook his head. Maybe he was imagining things. After all the tricks he had been through tonight, this had got to be one. He was sure of it. Her pure white clothes made her look like an angel from above, and her face wasn't dirty to him. It looked beautiful and radiant, like she had always had. Was this girl really her? Is this the real Kagome at last? Or was she dead, and he would never see her again?

He heard her whisper his name, and all his senses were clear. His jumbled up mind had gone blank, as he could no longer feel his body. It was like all time around him had stopped, and the only ones moving was him and Kagome.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly. He didn't even know he said it, but it just rolled off the tip of his tongue.

"I-Inuyasha! You're alive!" Kagome was happy for a moment. Inuyasha wanted to smile, but he couldn't bring himself to it. He was shocked to see her again...

"Kagome! You're not dead!" Sango finally caught notice. She grinned happily then pulled her away. Kagome stopped Sango. She needed to talk to Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Miroku's sick-!" Kagome cut Sango off. Sango nodded and understood. She rushed back to Miroku and left Kagome to talk.

* * *

**&&** I_ could walk away now, end it perfectly, and just say your words are not affecting me..._

* * *

"I thought you were dead." Kikyou muttered under her breath. Since when did Kagome make those heroic appearances? She thought Naraku had already killed her when he shot Kagome with all those arrows. Then, she had taken Kagome's place once Inuyasha's back had turned. Kagura had come at once to take Kagome to Kanna. Kikyou was oddly suspicious of Kagura, and she didn't trust her. Neither did Kagura. Kagura didn't like her as much as Naraku did, but Kikyou wasn't sure if Naraku liked her as well. Was this all a scheme just to get revenge? Or to get the jewel?

Kikyou was once the protector of the same jewel. But she got fired once they found out she was affiliating with their enemy. Ever since then, she'd be scheming on how to get back at them. When she found out Kagome had taken over her job, she was furious. Kikyou was jealous of Kagome, for stealing her job, her loved one, and most of all, her good looks.

She turned back to the scene. Inuyasha looked odd, but he was standing his ground far away from where Kagome was standing. What had happened between them? Why were they acting like this? She would usually love to see them like this, but somehow... she felt sorry for the two. Didn't they love each other?

* * *

**&&** _Somewhere deep inside, I know it may be wrong, but I'm ready to commit Mistake No. 2..._

* * *

"Well, well, well. Isn't this pretty fun? The two get reunited, they beat the bad guy, and they live together happily ever after. But I wonder, who's the bad guy?" Naraku let out his famous chuckle. Inuyasha snorted.

"You are, you idiot." Inuyasha said hotly. Kagome clenched her fist at her sides. Her eyes were covered by her bangs, and the jewel around her neck shined with radiant light.

"Who, me? I'm just trying to get the jewel," Naraku shot a glance at Kagome and widened his eyes. Inuyasha looked over at her and was amazed and shocked at the same time.

"Kagome... What's wrong?" Inuyasha was very worried. He tried to look her in the eyes, but it was useless.

"I can't... move..." Kagome breathed. Naraku gave out a laugh.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked. He saw his sword in Kagome's hands. Her fists were grasped over it so tightly, it looked impossible to pry it out of her hands.

"Because I'm controlling her."

* * *

Kekeke ! Don't you love these things? I had a teeny case of writer's block. Ha-ha. This took me a long time to update. ;) visit my website ! **http:www. undefined-love. cjb. net** (no spaces) and comment if you want. ;)


	38. Never Really Was

**OK. Sorry for not updating so fast. I had some ideas on this chapter, but I was unsatisfied with the results. Sorry if this chapter disappoints you. I'll warn you when I'm getting close to the sequel.**

**

* * *

Chapter 38 – Never Really Was**

* * *

Miroku coughed nervously. Demons were all around the two, enclosing them in a menacing circle, threatening to kill them. He had no more Ofudas to use, and his kazaana was his only weapon, besides his holy staff. He dared not to use his wind tunnel because the same poisonous insects were there as well. Sango had killed off most of the demons, but more came coming up.

"This is the end," Kagura said as she stepped through the demon circle. Her red fan matched the color of her eyes, deadly and fierce. She looked mysterious in the eerie light. She took one more step and lifted her fan. "_Dance of the Dragon!_"

All around them, demons dropped before them dead. Miroku and Sango didn't dare to drop their guard, just in case they might be next. Kagura looked around and did a little scoff. "Oops, I must have missed my target." She said with a playful mocking tone. Lucky for her, Naraku was too occupied with something.

"Whose side are you on?" Miroku asked slowly. He held his staff defensively in front of him. Sango put her hand on her boomerang, ready to throw it.

"You should know it by now," Kagura said as Sesshomaru jumped out of nowhere; ready to bring his sword down on Kagura's head.

"DON'T THINK THAT YOU COULD POSSIBLY KILL ME!!!" Sesshomaru shouted out. Kagura calmly leaped out of the way before the sword was brought down. It made a large hole on the roof as it made contact with it.

"Oh shut up. Don't flatter yourself," Kagura mocked him and jumped up, firing more gusts of wind at the three.

**

* * *

**

**&&**

* * *

"Kagome... you're joking right? Naraku isn't really controlling you... right?" Inuyasha grew hesitant. There was no way he was going to attack her, not after what he had been through. What _they_ had been through.

"I'm serious... I can't move... Stupid jewel..." Kagome muttered, making Inuyasha glance at it. It had turned the color purple. He watched it glitter ferociously, the colors swirling inside of it. It was a truly amazing sight, really.

"So, you finally now how I'm controlling you, eh?" Naraku said. He made a little snort. "Not really fun, huh?" Kagome struggled against the hold. Somehow, she could feel something binding her. She dropped to her knees, the bound around her disappearing. The sword she held flew out of her hand and skidded across the floor. Inuyasha caught it and unsheathed it.

"I thought I got rid of you before..." Inuyasha said. Naraku glowered at him.

"And you didn't but it left me awful memories," Naraku said icily. "You nearly blasted me apart."

"How did you meet the others?" Inuyasha said, not commenting about what Naraku just said.

"I put a curse on Miroku's great-grandfather. I could tell it was Miroku because of the beads around his right hand, and plus, he was a spitting image of his grandfather. They were both perverted, anyway," Naraku said, his voice bold and unwavering. "Each kazaana will suck up its own owner, and it's passed down from generation to generation in the male side."

"What did his grandfather do to harm you anyway?" Inuyasha asked. He wanted to hack Naraku to bits, but something was holding him back.

"Tried to kill me. Said I didn't belong here. Tried to kill me," Naraku said with a laugh. "Big mistake."

"And Kagome?" Inuyasha said hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know or not.

"Oh, I met Kagome back in middle school. A pretty little vixen she is, you know that? I don't know how she got the jewel, but I knew she had it. I tried to take it from her, and the little wench nearly kicked me in the crotch. Bad idea, really. Next thing you know, she's not around anymore. A few years later, I find out she's in high school already... and guess what? I meet you. Again. Small world isn't it?" Naraku said. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you going to do with the jewel, IF you get it?" Inuyasha said, emphasizing the 'IF'. Naraku let out a laugh.

"I always wanted to be super powerful. Doesn't everybody? I know you do. You heard about that jewel even before it got to Kagome. You wanted it, didn't you? You want it to become a full demon. And to do that, you deceived Kikyou, making her believe that you wanted to turn human... for her. Isn't that right Inuyasha? But guess what? It went WRONG. _You fell in love, didn't you?_ That is, until she lost her ranking as the jewel protector. You lost interest in her, didn't you? Then, after that you had forgotten about the jewel, forgotten about how you wanted to become a full, fledged, demon. You should have just stolen it when you got the chance... how very stupid of you," Naraku said in a harsh voice. Inuyasha snarled, his grip tightening on his sword.

"SHUT UP!" he lunged at him and took a swing. Naraku dodged it and punched Inuyasha. Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha practically flew across the rooftop, slamming hard into the rusted metal railing. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and charged at him again. This time, he barely hit Naraku. Naraku saw an opening and decided to kick Inuyasha. He threw several punches at Inuyasha's stomach.

"Aw... is the little puppy getting beat up by the big bad Naraku? How sad," Naraku gave Inuyasha one final blow. Inuyasha skidded across the floor.

"Shut... up... I refuse to lose to you..." Inuyasha got up and aimed his sword at Naraku. Naraku mocked him by arching his eyebrows.

"Oh? Is that so?" Naraku folded his arms across his chest. Inuyasha gave out a laugh.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said slowly. Kagome's shiny eyes were looking up at him. "Kagome..."

Kagome reached over to her neck and tugged hard on her necklace. The jewel fell from around her neck and into her hands. "Inuyasha... use this..." Inuyasha looked at her. Her out stretched hand was holding the jewel. He took it and jammed them into his sword. He immediately felt it pulse under his hands.

"So, using the jewel, eh? I see the binding spell had worn off on you Kagome," Naraku shot her a glare.

"Gnhh...............!" Inuyasha was struggling with something. Kagome could feel his sword pulse as she got nearer.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome said as she walked closer. Inuyasha jerked away.

"Run Kagome... run away..." Inuyasha said. His voice had changed, and Kagome could see that his claws had grown longer. She didn't know what he meant when he told her to run away, so she backed up a little.

"I won't leave you," Kagome said, her lips quivering with fear.

"Go... I might... attack you..." Inuyasha said as he turned to Naraku. He looked up and Kagome gasped when she saw his face.

His eyes had turned bloody red, blue pupils in the center. Purple jagged lines were on each side of his cheek, and his fangs stuck out. It was scaring her seeing him like this, but she didn't know what do to.

"_KON... GOU... SOU...HA!!!!!!!!_" Inuyasha's sword had shot these sharp crystals at Naraku, slicing him here and there.

"GNHH!!" Naraku shouted. Miroku stared in disbelief.

"It worked??" Miroku turned his attention back to Sango. She was amazed as well.

"You...bastard..." Naraku said, forming a barrier around him. "THIS ISN'T OVER... I'll see you two in hell!" With that, he had unleashed his poison miasma. Once it cleared, he had disappeared.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome reached out to touch him. He was bleeding, probably from all the hits he had received from Naraku. He jerked away again.

"Stay away from me!" Inuyasha growled. He collapsed to his knees; his breathing was hard and slow. His voice had gotten even raspier.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran over to him without hesitating. She kneeled before him, her hands shaking. She touched him and he almost fell over. Kagome broke his fall from him collapsing on the floor. Instead, she put him in her lap. "Don't you die on me..."

"Keh... seems that bastard Naraku hit me one too many," Inuyasha said weakly. "Sorry I couldn't protect you."

"No, you're wrong. You came all this way, even if we weren't together anymore." Kagome held back the tears. His sword was still glowing. She put her hands over it and concentrated. Instantly, the jewel was back in her hands and was no longer purple, but a bright pink.

"Kagome... we were always together. Even in the end. You're here... with me... aren't you?" Inuyasha said that a little too weakly. This wasn't a good sign. Blood was everywhere, and it was soaking his clothes, though it was hard to tell because his clothes were already bloody from before.

"It's not the end... not now... you can't die... not here... not in my arms..." Kagome said softly. Her voice was soothing him, making him relax. He had already changed back into his normal form. Her voice suddenly turned bolder. "There is a way to save you."

"Kagome... you're not thinking of using the jewel, are you?" Sango asked. Kagome turned away.

"I have to..." Kagome said. Inuyasha was close to death.

"But he's not even dead yet," Sesshomaru scoffed. Kagome had almost forgotten Sesshomaru was here. "I bet he's faking. Inuyasha, get your ass up before I haul you to America, alive or not."

Inuyasha grunted as he pulled himself up. "Shut... up..." Suddenly, Naraku appeared out of nowhere. In a flash, Inuyasha was sent flying again.

"NOOO!" Kagome shouted. Before she could stop Naraku, he had stabbed him with a knife and sent him hurling down the building. Kagome ran towards to Inuyasha, in hopes that she'll get there in time. But it was as if time was going in slow motion, and the only thing moving fast was Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't even have any time to react. She held out her hand to him as he fell. "INUYASHAAAA...!"

Inuyasha heard her, but his senses were too shocked at what just happened. One moment, he was in Kagome's arms. Next, he was falling down into darkness. He still had enough energy to live from when he'd finally hit the ground. That's what he thought.

Kagome had watched him disappear. Why was it that all her senses had gone... blank? She didn't know what she was doing while she jumped down after him. Kirara flew in and made her land on the demon's back, carrying her to the floor. There Inuyasha lay, not moving.

"Inuyasha?" He didn't answer her. She kneeled next to him just like she had before. She cradled him in her arms, shaking him gently, hoping that he'd wake up. Nothing. Not even a stir.

"Please..." Kagome's pleas were not enough. He still didn't move. She cradled him more. 'He's not dead...'

"There's only one way to save him." A voice rang out behind her.

"I thought he was indestructible." Kagome whispered. Kagura kneeled beside her.

"Everyone has their limits. Maybe his went too far," Kagura said. She didn't seem like an awful person anymore. "You know how to undo all this. It's in your hand."

Kagome stared at the jewel in her hand. They said something to her when she received the jewel.

'_Keep it safe... protect those you cherish with it, but don't fool around..._' Wasn't that what they had said?

Kagome cursed at herself for not listening to them completely. She had to make a wish... but it had to be a good one.

Kagome was too deep in thought that she didn't even notice the stir on Inuyasha's face.

She had finally came to an answer. She was ready to make that wish. '_This is for you, Inuyasha._' She thought as she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the jewel. Two hands closed tightly on the jewel, she made her wish.

"I wish none of this ever happened and everything was back to normal and-" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha shouted something else.

"KAGOME!!!!"

"Inuyasha?!?" She reached out but it was too late. White light engulfed them and everything was blank.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

'_Hmm... I wonder where my class is?_' Kagome smiled cheerfully for no reason at all as she wandered down some strange halls. '_Whoa, dejavu!_'

She read her slip again. '_Homeroom 213..._' She looked at the door right ahead of her. '_Room 213! Finally!_' She felt relieved as she rushed toward it and knocked on the door.

Her memory was dim, but she still had visions of someone. She didn't tell her mother this though. At least not yet.

A teacher had opened the door and welcomed her in. She smiled nervously and handed the teacher her slip.

"Welcome Higurashi. I'm very please to have you in my class. Please take the last seat in the third row, going vertical. I'm your homeroom teacher, Ms. Asakawa," She spoke. Kagome took the slip back and stuffed it in her back pocket as she walked toward the empty seat. She could feel all eyes on her.

She sat in the seat and stared straight ahead. A girl sitting on her right leaned over. "Hi, I'm Sango. Welcome to Furikotomo High School." She said with a cheery grin. Kagome smiled nervously.

"Thanks. I'm Kagome." Sango's eyes suddenly twinkled and faded.

"Your name sounds pretty and familiar," Sango said to her. The boy sitting in front of Sango turned around to talk.

"Kagome, eh? You seem pretty cool. How you are you finding Furikotomo so far?" The boy smiled at her. "I'm Miroku-"

"The complete lecher. He goes around asking girls if they want to bear his child. Disgusting if you ask me," Sango interrupted him. They were talking low in a whisper.

"That reminds me..." Miroku reached over to hold Kagome's hand. "Would you bear my-"

"Save your breath monk." A new voice entered their conversation. Kagome looked up to see who it was. The boy sitting in front of her had turned around and had this angry expression. His white hair looked familiar, but she couldn't tell where she had seen it before. His gold eyes... she knew she saw it somewhere. She looked through her thoughts as she searched through her head. Nothing.

Sango giggled. "This is Inuyasha. A real pain in the ass." Sango said as she watched Kagome outstretch her hand to shake his. He didn't take it. He just turned back in his seat.

"Pain in the ass, huh?" Kagome muttered.

"I heard that, wench," Inuyasha said, his back still turned to her.

"Don't mind him. You'll grow to like him as much as we do. Even though he seems like a tough guy, _some_ soft parts are there underneath," Miroku laughed.

"What's so funny, Miroku?" Ms. Asakawa said from where she stood. She was reading a passage from a book, but she had stopped to give Miroku a warning.

"Oh, I just thought the weirdest thing! Isn't it funny how so many people love your new dress?" Miroku lied.

"Oh really? Is that just some excuse to check me out, or are you really asking for detention?" Ms. Asakawa arched her eyebrow at him. Miroku laughed.

"Now, now, I really mean that! You look stunning today," Miroku's mind was just screaming from laughter.

"Allright, that's enough. Now, let's discuss your homework. You must do reviews on page number 23, and give me the answers to the questions that are given to you at the end of page 40," Ms. Asakawa said as the class groaned.

"That's at least 20 pages worth of homework!" One kid shouted. Ms. Asakawa returned the glares she got.

"Do you want me to make it 50? Because I will!" She threatened. The groaning and protests stopped. She smiled at them as the bell rang, signaling them to go to their next class.

Kagome heaved her backpack onto her back and walked calmly out the door. She had already gotten all her textbooks from the office, and it was a rather long wait. She started to go to her next class, but she decided to stop by her new locker.

'_Locker number... 15. Ah, there it is!_' She thought as she reached the lockers. The twisted the knob until she heard a click. She opened it up and peered inside it. '_Not bad... but it reeks like gym socks..._' She felt someone come closer as she turned around to look.

"Ooh, your locker is next to mine. How weird!" Sango said cheerfully as she opened her locker and piled her books in it. "You should put this inside of it. The guy who had it last used to play sports a lot." Sango handed her an air freshener. It smelled like apples.

"Thanks! I'll leave it in here over night and see if the stench is gone tomorrow," Kagome smiled as she placed it carefully on the top shelf. Miroku and Inuyasha waltzed by and opened their lockers as well. '_How weird... all of our lockers are in the same row..._'

"Can I see your schedule?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded as she dug it out of her back pocket. Sango took the piece of paper and read it. "Ooh, you have your homerooms with us... You're taking drama class? Ew... why?"

Kagome shrugged. "I didn't know what all the other classes were." Kagome said with a little laugh. She took back the paper and stuffed it back in her pocket. "Do you guys know where room number 118 is? I have that as my next class." Sango and Miroku shook their heads no.

"I have that class next. I'll take you," Inuyasha said out of nowhere. He had been rummaging through his locker the whole time.

"Thanks," Kagome said. "Bye you guys!" She waved at Sango and Miroku as she followed Inuyasha down the hall.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Kagome stared at the floor the whole time. She didn't dare speak a word with Inuyasha. There was something about him that she didn't know...

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked suddenly. Kagome looked up from her daze.

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi," Kagome answered nervously.

"I heard that name somewhere. Sounds pretty familiar," Inuyasha said. They finally reached a door and stepped in. They took the seats in the back, not saying another word.

'_Who is this girl? And why does she make me feel so... calm?_'

* * *

Hmm! Before you ask any questions...

1. Kagome didn't fufill the wish. She didn't finish making the wish because Inuyasha had interuppted her, that's why she is having some visions in her head of someone, but I won't reveal who.   
2. They all have very little memories of each other, but they seem familiar with each other.   
3. I made up the names of the school and the teachers, so... if you find the meaning to them, then good for you. Ha-ha.   
4. This chapter was named after a song by Mario Winans. Lols.

review!


	39. Next To You

**Whoo hoo ! Another chapter! Well, for the record, I don't know when I'll end this fanfic. It's sort of a on-going thing. Heh-heh-heh...

* * *

**

**Chapter 39 – Next To You**

* * *

"Hello class. I am your teacher, Mr. Yamashira. I'm going to be teaching you Drama. Now, raise your hand if you have ever starred in a school play. Anybody?"

Kagome thought for a second. Well, there was that one play when they were doing a play about eating your vegetables. She remembered this because she had to dress up as a red tomato and she was always falling down and tripping. She raised her hand hesitantly.

"Higurashi, right" Mr. Yamashira asked her. Kagome nodded. "Ok, I want you to partner with... Inuyasha for now. I want you to re-act this scene from a famous movie. The scene is: 'two lovers are together and one of them is dying. One has to save the other in a record time.'"

Inuyasha groaned as he got up from his seat as Kagome walked up to the front of the class. There was a few mats lined up, representing a stage and Mr. Yamashira had made them sit on the floor because there were no chairs in his class at the time. Inuyasha had sat down in the center of the 'stage' and Kagome looked around nervously.

"You're supposed to be dying," Inuyasha hinted to her. The class snickered as Kagome lied down in Inuyasha's arms.

'_This is comfortable... if I wasn't going to die_,' Kagome thought as the lights dimmed and was suddenly pointed at the stage.

"Ok... start!" Mr. Yamashira said from the back of the room.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "God... Kagome... look at you..." Inuyasha said, his voice in a soft whisper. Kagome fake coughed and pretended there was blood in her hand.

"Oh... I'm dying..." Kagome choked out. '_That came out very well..._'

"Don't die on me, girl! I'll bring you to a hospital... we'll buy a house... then we'll start our own little family... just don't die on me!" Inuyasha said, making his voice sound desperate.

'_Damn, he's good..._' Kagome thought. "I... Inu... Inuyasha... don't forget me..." She managed to whisper. She sounded so real...

"No! Don't leave me like this! You can't leave me like this... you just ... can't..." Inuyasha said in the same desperate voice, sounding more and more desperate. Kagome faked another cough. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek lightly.

"Don't... forget...-"And with a hushed whisper, she fell silent. Her hand dropped from his face and her eyes closed. She grew limp in his arms. She couldn't help but giggle like a little girl in her head.

"No! NO! Don't leave... me...!" Inuyasha faked whimpered. He took one last look at her and in one quick movement he hugged her tightly in his arms. The lights slowly turned off then on again as the class erupted in applause. Kagome opened her eyes again and quickly got out of his arms. She could have sworn he saw her blush furiously. Kagome stifled back a laugh from embarrassment.

"That was awesome. Truly awesome. You guys looked like it was real, full of life." Mr. Yamashira grinned at the two. "That is what I'm looking for here, people! Drama! Not the kind of drama that happens between you kids, but drama like in the movies! That was great! Let's give the two another encore." The class erupted into another applause. Kagome blushed even harder, and she could have sworn she saw a light pink tint rise on Inuyasha's cheeks as well.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Miroku sighed as boredom took over him. Here, he sat next to Sango in math class, where he could be somewhere else with Sango. Math was so boring today... Normally, he would have snuck out minutes ago, or he would have gone to sleep. The teacher's droning was going on for hours. He thanked the bell as it rang. Following Sango, he couldn't help but give her butt a little rub.

"_HOU... SHI __...SAAAAAMA!_" Sango shouted out as a loud smack was heard.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

"Yum... Lunch!" Kagome said as she sat down in a table. Sango was there too, eating her pizza while Miroku rubbed a rather large hand mark on his cheek. She could tell it was throbbing with pain. "What happened to you?"

"Sango's fist made contact with my face," Miroku said innocently. Sango snorted.

"That's because your hand made contact with my ass, thus my fist made contact with your face. My hand slipped! So, what's _your_ excuse?" Sango scoffed.

"My hands have a mind of their own," Miroku said in a dry tone. He drank his soda and looked behind him. "Hello Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked up from her ramen noodles and looked at him. He had a cup of ramen noodles as well.

"Keh. I see your hands were... 'wandering' again?" Inuyasha snorted. Kagome nearly spit out her food from laughing.

"So, I heard your drama scene with Kagome. How was it?" Miroku grinned as he looked at Inuyasha. A blush was starting to form on his cheeks.

"Keh! I wasn't paying attention," Inuyasha lied. Kagome looked down into her cup of noodles. It was empty.

"So, Kagome. Who do you have after lunch?" Sango asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"I have... Ms. Kaede for P.E." Kagome smiled. "I used to go to a training school before this school. Cool, huh?" Kagome took her empty cup and tossed it in the trash.

"Ooh, I have her too. Maybe this will get interesting," Sango said as she flashed a smile at Miroku and Inuyasha as she walked off with Kagome towards the P.E. area.

"You think she's hot, huh?" Miroku grinned as he stared after the two girls. Inuyasha nearly burst out choking out his soda.

"Keh! Who are you talking about, pervert?" Inuyasha answered hotly. Miroku held his hands up defensively.

"I'm asking if you like the girl! Don't think I didn't see the blush on your cheeks!" Miroku's grin grew wider.

"Keh. Whatever man," Inuyasha said as he got up to go to his next class. The four had P.E. together, so they were all headed in the same way. Miroku ran to catch up.

"What do you think about that Kagome girl then? I think she's cool," Miroku said with a dreamy smile. "Sango is getting prettier every day, ne?"

"If you say so. Keh, I could care less about that girl," Inuyasha huffed. "So, I tell you haven't asked Sango yet? Or maybe you're still making the moves?" They walked down the hallway full of kids and classrooms.

"What moves? She's the one that's doing stuff to make me move," Miroku laughed. Inuyasha grinned as he playfully shoved Miroku into an open door. Miroku immediately got out of it and shoved Inuyasha in the wall. Inuyasha glowered at him as he shoved Miroku in another door, this time it was the girl's bathroom.

"Don't enjoy yourself too much!" Inuyasha called out as he stuck a nearby broom under the doorknob. He counted down. _'5... 4... 3... 2...-'_

A large series of smacks was heard throughout the school.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

"So, see any cute guys lately?" Sango questioned with a grin on her face as they changed into their gym clothes.

"Well, I haven't really looked yet," Kagome answered with a laugh. She fished a hair tie out of her backpack and fixed her hair in a tall ponytail. Few strands of hair fell loose as she pulled a shirt over her head. She tucked the loose hair behind her ear and smiled. Sango was already dressed up in this weird suit.

"You didn't see any guys, huh? What about... Inuyasha? What do you think about him?" Sango asked. She reached over in her gym locker and pulled out a large boomerang.

"Uh... what are you wearing? And what's that big boomerang?" Kagome asked. Sango chuckled.

"Here, this is your clothes," Sango said. She handed Kagome a miko robe and stifled her giggle. Kagome was looking at it as if it was a weird piece of food.

"I saw that somewhere before!" Kagome exclaimed as she pulled it over her own clothes and adjusted it. It fit her loosely around the sleeves, and the pants were a little too big. "Am I supposed to run around in this?" Sango laughed out loud.

"It's ok if you don't want to wear it. I told Ms. Kaede that you're knew," Sango said as Kagome pulled off the miko robes. Kagome smoothed out her skirt and brushed off her shirt. "You know archery, right?"

"Yeah. It was one of the things I learned while at that training school thing," Kagome answered as Sango handed her a quiver of arrows and a bow.

"Good. Ms. Kaede is looking forward to your skills. She knows that you're a..." Sango's voice turned down to a whisper. "A miko."

Kagome nearly laughed. "Why? What's so wrong with being a miko?" Kagome said out loud. There was a gasp and all the girls looked at her strange.

"What? A mouse? Why, nothing's wring with being a mouse! Ha-heh-ha..." Sango nervously laughed loudly. The girl's stares turned away.

"That's weird... care to fill me in, Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango waved her hand, dismissing the thought.

"No, no. Maybe later. Right now we've got to get ready! It's time for the tournament." Sango took Kagome's wrist and led her out of the gym locker room.

* * *

**&&

* * *

**

Inuyasha walked calmly on the pavement. What was it about her that made him... feel so content? That scene in drama class... if that wasn't strange, then he didn't know what was. He walked over to the benches and waited impatiently for the P.E. teacher to start. Miroku probably recovered from the bathroom incident, so he should be coming in right about-

"Inuyasha, you back-stabber. Shoved me in the girl's bathroom! These bruises ought to be here for weeks," Miroku plopped down on the bench.

"Hah! You deserved that!" Inuyasha said. He reached up and toyed with the rosary around his neck. He didn't know how it got there, but it was just there.

"Class, today we're starting the tournaments. I'll be picking fighting teams for you, and then I'll set you up so you can battle," Ms. Kaede grabbed a quiver of arrows and a bow. She aimed at a bulletin board and fired. The sheet that covered it before fell, revealing the teams and who they were going to battle against.

Kagome and Inuyasha was paired up to be partners... what was it that gave him a nasty feeling about that?

* * *

**&&

* * *

**

Kagome glanced down at her bow. Surely she had practiced almost everyday, but she was nervous at what the other people might think of her.

'_Baka... since when did you care about what others think?_' She scolded herself. She stood up to find her partner, Inuyasha. Sango had already left her to go find hers, and in Kagome's opinion, Kaede must've made a mistake. Sango and Miroku were sure to be drawing all sorts of trouble, but mostly because Miroku was the number one hentai in the whole- if not Japan –school.

"We're the first ones to battle," A voice said. Inuyasha stood next to the billboard and his angry expression was as clear as ever.

"Oh... you're my partner, huh?" Kagome answered him. She glanced at him. "Where's you weapon?"

"Feh. Who cares? I'm going to beat them anyway," Inuyasha snorted and stalked off. Kagome stared at the back of his head.

'_What flew up his butt?_' Kagome wondered. She followed him to the empty field and heaved the quiver of arrows on her back. She took one out and held it steady in her bow. A team was standing across from them, a girl held a rusted katana and the boy had nothing. '_Was this part of the tournament?_'

"Kouga, you dip shit! I figured Kaede matched us up against you. That old hag," Inuyasha snarled. He cracked his claws and lunged at Kouga.

"Hey there dog shit! Aren't you as lively as my foot? Would you care to meet it?" Kouga said as he swung his foot over to kick at Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha dodged and sent a punch at him.

"Say hello to 'MY FIST'!" Inuyasha shouted as he punched Kouga squarely in the stomach.

Kagome glanced at the girl. Apparently, she was watching the fight between Kouga and Inuyasha with great amusement.

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" Kagome called out to her. The girl laughed and shook her head. Her orange colored hair went well with her amazing green eyes.

"Nah... this is more fun!" She said. She jogged over to Kagome. "Hey, I'm Ayame. You must be new, ne?" Ayame held out her hand. Kagome took it and they shook.

"Yeah. I'm Kagome. So that guy out there is Kouga?" Kagome asked. Ayame nodded her head.

"Sometimes he's a complete idiot, but he's all right," Ayame giggled. Kagome took aim at a tree with her arrow and shot it. Ayame looked at the tree with interest. The arrow had sliced through the trunk, leaving a clean hole in the middle. "Nice shot. You're a pretty good archer."

Kagome nodded. "I'm not that good, but I can manage."

"You're probably better than Kikyou!" Ayame exclaimed excitedly. "Nobody has been better than Kikyou before."

Kagome was confused. "Who's Kikyou?" A figure walked up behind the two.

"I am."

* * *

Heh, heh, heh. Kagome's in for a little surprise and we meet Kouga and Ayame... again. Whee! What was going on in Inuyasha's head today ?!?! LOL

**Inuyasha** ; FEH! Nothing was goin' on in my head.   
**Kagome** ; Oh, come on! You were thinking about something!   
**Sango** ; It better not be anything perverted...   
**Miroku** ; Now that you reminded me... ::reaches over to Sango and rubs::   
**Sango** ; HOUSHI - SAMA ! ::whack whack whack whack!!::   
**Inuyasha** ; I'm surrounded my idiots and morons put together...


	40. Karma

D Yeah new chapter. had some difficulties with the uploading .. so I had to wait a while. --

* * *

**Chapter 40 – Karma**

* * *

Kagome whirled around to find a girl standing boldly behind her. The girl looked almost exactly like her, but this girl's feature seems so mean and evil. The glare that the girl was sending Kagome was familiar.

"Hello, I'm Kagome. I heard that you are one of the master archers," Kagome greeted politely, but cautiously. Kagome stuck out her hand, half expecting the girl to shake it.

"I'm the _only_ master archer. You may know me as Kikyou," The girl replied, her tone as icy as her stare. Kagome lowered her hand.

"Oh, ok. Nice meeting you," Kagome said with a hesitant smile. Kikyou formed a sneer on her lips.

"I see you've met Little Miss Ayame. The wolf-girl," Kikyou sneered. Ayame glared at her and opened her mouth to speak, but Kagome cut her off.

"So, what do they call you? Little Miss Meanie?" Kagome sneered, forgetting the politeness. Ayame stared in amazement and stifled back a laugh. Kikyou appeared to be taken aback.

"And who are you to speak?" Kikyou said in her icy tone. Kagome flashed a hidden grin at Ayame.

"I've already told you, I'm Kagome! What, are you deaf?" Kagome said, mimicking Kikyou's icy tone. Kikyou gasped and narrowed her eyes at her.

"I can hear perfectly, and I KNOW that you are a little slut," Kikyou lowered her voice in a menacing sound.

"Ooh, that'll be the day I ask you on a date," Kagome said, mimicking Kikyou again. "So sorry, I'm not interested. I have my eyes set on someone."

Kikyou arched her eyebrow. "And that is? Surely only geeks and nerds will go out with you? Or am I mistaken?"

"Heh, don't worry your warts, you're definitely mistaken. I have my eyes set on someone," She jerked her head over to where Kouga and Inuyasha were still fighting. Kikyou looked over and glared at Kagome.

"You're after Kouga?" Kikyou sneered.

"Heh, you're probably blind as well deaf AND slow," Kagome rolled her eyes. Kikyou gasped.

"That guy is mine," Kikyou shouted. Kagome glared at her.

"You can't take a joke??" Kagome was getting annoyed... "C'mon Ayame. We're wasting time." Kagome turned to leave with Ayame next to her.

"_Jigoku o iku_," Kikyou muttered. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you say to me?" Kagome asked calmly. Kikyou smirked.

"_Jigoku o iku_," Kikyou said louder. Kagome gasped.

"_Mocca-mocca su su!_" Kagome shouted. "How dare you!" Kikyou gasped in return.

"Me? What about you? I'm not in favor of fucking myself!" Kikyou shouted back. Kagome's anger rose up.

"How do you know, you probably do it all the time!" Kagome shouted. She had the urge to kick Kikyou in the shins.

"Let's settle this then! Tomorrow! After school! 5:oo!" Kikyou shouted back.

"Fine! I'll be there!" Kagome shouted then huffed off with Ayame next to her. Ayame waited until she talked to Kagome.

"That… was totally-" Ayame started. Kagome shook her head.

"I'm such a moron," Kagome said. It was Ayame's turn to shake her head.

"That was AWESOME!" Ayame shouted, her fist hitting the air before her. "Nobody ever talked like that to Kikyou before! This'll be in the book of records!"

"Hah… Wait… _Nani!?_" Kagome said without any thought. Ayame giggled.

"It's ok. I'll back you up when you go fight Kikyou."

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Inuyasha grinned while Kouga threw a punch at him. Inuyasha dodged it. This fight would've lasted for a few days, but seeing as there was commotion at where Kagome and Ayame went, they had stopped to see what was happening.

"Hey, wimpy wolf, why is Kikyou there?" Inuyasha said. Kouga just plainly stared at him.

"Maybe… they're having one of those cat fight thing. I bet Kagome will win. She's hot," Kouga said with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, get your head out of the clouds! Why don't you just go with Ayame, wolf? You know she likes you, and the only other person you likes you is your mama," Inuyasha growled. Kouga growled back.

"Bah! Of course I'll go with Ayame… just as soon as I figure out what to do," Kouga mumbled. Inuyasha scoffed and walked away.

He met up with Sango and Miroku. "So, you two had been partnered up, eh?" Inuyasha said. He was in an unusual mood, and it was starting to bother him. He had the urge to kick somebody.

"Yeah. Unfortunately," Sango mumbled. Miroku, on the other hand, had an exceptionally large hand mark on his red cheek. He had a foolish grin on his face.

"Lecher," Inuyasha said simply. The day was over now, and the loud bells made sure of that. Inuyasha flattened his ears as a feeble attempt to block the sound. "Well, I'm going home!" He called out before he ran off.

"What's his rush?" Sango and Miroku said as they watched the back of Inuyasha's head disappear behind a wall.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

"Ahh! I'm starved!" Kagome exclaimed as she kicked off her shoes in a corner. She dropped her backpack on the couch and immediately went for the fridge. '_Eggs… milk… bread… ahh, nothing interesting!_' She grumbled and flopped on the couch to watch some T.V. '_Boring!_' She thought as she flipped through the channels. Kagome sighed and turned off the computer and went upstairs to her room.

She flopped on her bed. She got up suddenly and went downstairs. There, she saw a note on the table. She picked it up hastily and skimmed through it.

'_Dear Kagome,_

_I'll be working late, and Souta's staying over his friend's house. Grandpa should be back tomorrow from America. There is some money in the cabinet if you need something to eat. I'll go shopping after work._

_Love, Mom_'

Kagome sighed. That would mean she would be home alone for almost the whole day. She wondered if Sango is doing anything…

Right on cue, the phone rang. She picked it up from the holder and answered eagerly.

"Hello?" Kagome said.

"Hey! Kagome in? This is Sango," Sango's voice was heard on the other line.

"Yeah, Kagome's here! Hi Sango," Kagome smiled gratefully. Finally! She was saved from boredom!

"Cool! You wanna go to the mall?" Sango asked. Kagome twirled her finger around her hair.

"Yeah! Meet you at my house?" Kagome said. She could hear someone else talking on the other line. "Is Miroku coming as well?"

"Yeah. Inuyasha too. We're all bored, and it would only be right if we asked you to come too!" Sango said cheerfully. Kagome laughed along.

"Oh, ok. I'll go get ready. Bye!" Kagome said before she hung up. She had to figure out what to wear- and fast.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

_HONK HONK!_

Kagome walked out of her front door and made sure it was locked. She smiled as she jogged her way to Sango's car. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, and her shirt was a v-neck that showed a little too much cleavage, but it still looked pretty hot. Kagome's low cut jeans hugged her hips and her big grin lightened up her face.

Sango wolf-whistled. "All this for the mall?" Sango joked. Kagome laughed.

"After the mall, we can hang out at my house. My mom isn't going to be back until 11:30 at night," Kagome greeted them. Inuyasha looked bored in the back seat of the car and Miroku had a hand mark on his right cheek. Kagome climbed in the empty seat next to Inuyasha. His black shirt looked pretty hot on him and his jeans fitted him well. Kagome nearly found herself drooling.

"You got staring problems, wench?" Inuyasha said heftily. Kagome blinked and looked away.

"Mou, what flew up your butt? Who'd want to look at you?" Kagome said coolly.

"Feh! Obviously you do, because you keep looking at me! What, do I got something interesting on my face??" Inuyasha retorted.

"Oh, shut up!" Sango said from the driver's seat. Miroku looked pretty content, because it was either that or he learned how to be unconscious with his eyes open.

"Man, I didn't even want to come! You guys dragged me off my couch and stuffed me in your damn car! I was almost at level 10!" Inuyasha glared at the back of Sango's head.

"Don't get your nuts in a knot! We're only going to go to the mall!

Sango parked her silver car and locked the doors. With a cheery grin, the four walked in the front doors. It was a bit full, but they were still able to get around. Sango took Kagome's wrist and led her to one of the clothing stores.

"Let's go look around!" Sango said as she stepped in a store. Kagome giggled and followed her. She looked back at the others.

"What about-"

"Nah, they'll be fine. When they're hungry they'll look for us," Sango said with a wink. Kagome smiled. She somehow felt familiar with all this… but it was painful. They were off with a fresh new start, only they didn't know that half of it.

* * *

**&& --** Eh , this is like a little flashback.

* * *

_Kagome knelt by her bed, her sleeves already soaked with tears. How could she do such a thing? She couldn't believe it herself. She had _nearly_ wished them away._

_Kagome looked up from her hands._

'_The Shikon Jewel… it's still glowing…_' Kagome stared at it and frowned. "Because of you, I lost all my friends!" Kagome shouted at the jewel and threw it across the room. She watched it roll under her bed. She stared at it for a minute then groaned as she bent over to pick it up. She knew she had to set things right. But it seemed so hard…

She couldn't do it even if she tried. She knew that she didn't complete the wish… so that means that she would still know them. But she didn't know about the others. '_Inuyasha… will he still remember me?_'

She sat back down next to her bed and leaned on it. The jewel was safe away from Naraku… but she didn't know how much longer.

She retraced her memories of the night she used the jewel. '_I wish none of this had never happened and-_' … isn't that what she had wished for? She would have completed it if only Inuyasha hadn't woken up. But then again… she would have been glad. After that had happened… all she saw was a great big light. And now, Inuyasha was just a name. A name with no image whatsoever. The wish had erased what she had left of her friends… so now she didn't know what they looked like. What she had left… was only mere names.

'_Sango… Miroku… Inuyasha… why don't I remember what they look like?_'

She knew that if she went to school… she would bump into someone whose names were Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha. Like before… and this time, she could only make sure that the same things won't happen again…

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth in his room. '_Kagome… Kagome… where the fuck does that name come from?_' Frustrated, He punched the wall of his bedroom. He stared at the hole and groaned at himself. '_Look at me… adding another hole to my collection…_' He grimaced as he looked around at his walls. There had to be at least five in each one. Inuyasha flopped down on his bed.

'_No matter… something will pop up soon enough…_' He thought as he let the darkness of sleep take over.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Sango glared at the back of Miroku's head. Yet again, another hand of his had gone wandering, and yet again, it had landed on her butt. That was just great.

A large red mark grew brighter with every second. Soon enough it was like it was blinking. Miroku rubbed his head.

"Sango… have you ever heard the name of… Kagome?" Miroku asked. Sango's eyes widened.

"Yeah… that name has been in my head ever since last night. Weird huh?" Sango answered. '_Soon… soon we'll find that person. Or at least I hope so…_'

"I think I know that name somewhere… I feel as if I've met her… but have forgotten what she looks like," Sango continued. She hung her head low and sighed. "I miss her."

* * *

Aww .. they need a hug. :) Reviews help me update faster ! :D


	41. Spitballs Of Memories

**Yeah… some nice reviewers had commented me about their memories. Ooh, that review was nearly correct. DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!! LOLS! I'll just say this so it can help clear some stuff out.**

**I know what I'm doing with this story and I have _some_ ways of how they will get their memory back!  
This takes a whole bunch of time!  
I plan to go up to as long as I want with this fic… only finding the time to make the chapters is difficult.  
Since Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all have known each other before, they all have not much of a memory of Kagome, and neither does she.**

**I'm so sorry… I meant to put it in the last chapter. Here you go:  
'_Jigoku o iku' _means 'Go to hell' & '_Mocca-mocca su su'_ means 'Fuck you'**

**Sorry about the misunderstanding. Onwards with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 41 – Spitballs Of Memories**

Kagome threw her heavy yellow backpack over her shoulder and slipped on her shoes. She smiled slightly at the beautiful day ahead of her. "Bye Ma, I'm going to school!"

"Bye dear! Make sure you keep out of trouble," Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome went out the door.

Kagome finally reached the school and immediately went over to her locker to dump her heavy textbooks in it. Sango came strolling by.

"Hey Kagome! I heard you're going to fight Kikyou!" Sango said cheerfully. Kagome fidgeted.

"I forgot all about that… Darn… I'll probably lose anyway," Kagome said. Ms. Asakawa walked by. The teacher caught their glance and leaned forward to talk to her.

"I hope you win against that girl Kikyou. She's such a pain," Ms. Asakawa said, smiling at the girl's shocked faces. "You didn't hear that from me though," The teacher whistled and walked away calmly. Kagome blinked.

"Whoa… That's weird. I just imagined our homeroom teacher as someone else," Kagome said. Sango looked at quizzically.

"Who?" Sango said while staring at the back of the teacher's head. Kagome shook her head.

"No… I was seeing things," Kagome said as she locked her locker and smiled. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a backspace button in your life? You know… like a keyboard?" Sango's eyes dimmed.

"No… but I'm a bit glad we didn't have one. Our fate has chosen our paths for us, and maybe that's the way God had intended it to be," Sango said with a soft smile. "Come on. Let's go to class or else we'll be late!"

Kagome smiled cheerfully again as Sango took her wrist and led her to the room. '_Things are starting to pick up…_'

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Miroku stared absent-mindedly at the board. '_This is boring…_' he turned over to look at the girls. They both seemed to be writing something… but he was too far away to make out the whole thing. But he did see his name in Sango's note. '_Huh…?_'

He turned around in his seat to look over at where Inuyasha was sitting. Ms. Asakawa had moved him in the second row in the front, which meant that he'd be far away from Inuyasha and the others. "Psst! Inuyasha!" He tried that several times. When he grew tired, he finally pulled out a straw and ripped off a piece of paper on his notes. He stuck it in his mouth and chewed. When it was quite wet, he brought the straw up to his mouth and blew hard, making the spitball fly across the room. Miroku's eyes watched it fly from his straw all the way to where Inuyasha was sitting.

Then his eyes widened in horror as it Inuyasha square on the cheek. Inuyasha looked around alarmed and angry and then he saw Miroku. He glared at him angrily and took out a piece of paper and a marker. He wrote something on it and showed it to Miroku. It read:

"_DUDE. THAT IS NASTY. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"_

Miroku took out a marker as well and scribbled a note back to Inuyasha and showed it to him.

"_DUDE I'M BORED. GO SEE WHAT THE GIRLS ARE WRITING! I SAW YOUR NAME ON THEIR PAPERS!_"

Inuyasha blinked. He wrote another note to Miroku.

"_YOU BASTARD. YOU THREW YOUR SPIT AT ME JUST TO TELL ME THAT?? I AM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS TO A BLOODY-_"

"Inuyasha! What the heck are you showing to the class?" Ms. Asakawa stared at him as she walked over calmly. "Would you mind if I read this to the class?" Ms. Asakawa smiled as she pried the paper out of his hands and smoothed it out. Then she began to read it out loud.

The class snickered as Inuyasha glared furiously at Miroku. '_Oh… I'm going to cut off his arms so he won't grope anymore…_'

"So… I see that Miroku was in this as well?" Ms. Asakawa arched her eyebrows. "As well as Sango and Kagome? I see. You'll all get a teacher detention after school, and each of your will get fifteen minutes."

Kagome and Sango's went wide with shock. "WHAT FOR?" They said in unison. Ms. Asakawa looked at them.

"Ladies, I would have thought you've known! There's no passing notes that has nothing to do with the subject I'm teaching," Ms. Asakawa said as she took a peer at Sango's desk. Kagome groaned as the bell rang and she gathered her things and filed out of the classroom as well.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Sango hit Miroku over the head with her hand. "You FOOL! You got us in trouble!" Miroku ignored Sango's hits and turned to Inuyasha.

"Consider it this way: We have more time to spend with the girls!" Miroku grinned devilishly. "Eh? Am I right or what??" He continued to grin as they walked to their lockers.

Inuyasha glared at him. "What. First, you're almost never right, and when you are right, we get in some sort of trouble. Second, you just wanted to be nosy, and thus you've given us detention and I wanted to get home to wash the SPIT YOU THREW OFF MY FACE, AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE MIROKU! AS GOD AS MY WITNESS, I WILL-"

"Hey guys! What's with the shouting?" Kagome peered at them from her locker. Sango laughed.

"They're having a fit. I swear, it's like baby-sitting two kids!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome agreed as she closed her locker shut.

"I know what you mean! I have a little brother of my own, and WHAMMO! It's amazing, really," Kagome said, staring at Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku was standing calmly with his eyes closed, while Inuyasha on the other hand, was practically jumping all over the place!

"Should I stop them?" Sango whispered. Kagome giggled.

"I'll find a way… hmmm…" Kagome examined Inuyasha. His golden eyes were stunning… his clothes looked normal… her eyes found its way at the top of his head. '_Sit… oswari…_' Kagome shook her head. It sounded foolish. She quickly waltzed up to him and tugged on his hair.

"Yeah, I really appreciate you doing that!" Inuyasha glared at her. "No, really, what the hell came over you, wench?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "How dare you! I'm no wench! Baka! Shut up!"

Inuyasha tested his arrogance. "You started it! I was doing fine until you came!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I didn't ask for you to be a complete bastard!"

"I didn't exactly pray for your ass to come falling and ending up here, WENCH!"

"BAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WEEEEENCHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"

"BITCHHHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome scanned her thoughts for the first word that she could say. "SIT!!! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, **_SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**"

Instantly, Inuyasha was slammed into the floor many times that there was a crater shaped like Inuyasha's body. Sango peered into the hole. Miroku leaned to peer in as well.

"Did you say something about little kids, Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango chuckled, shaking her head.

"No… not at all."

* * *

**&&

* * *

**

"What the hell was _THAT??_" Inuyasha growled while he adjusted an ice pack on his forehead. He was at home, lying on a couch in his room. The open window let it some fresh air, making the long, white, silky curtains blow softly with a gentle breeze. Inuyasha closed his eyes, his head throbbing furiously. '_Great… Now I feel woozy… Ohh, my head…_' Inuyasha groaned as he drifted off to sleep.

_…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

'_Where am I?_' Inuyasha sat up, looking around. His surroundings were nothing but pitch, black darkness. His thoughts seemed to echo in the vast empty space. An image came before him.

"Inuyasha… It's about time you showed up."

"What… the… fuck are you?" Inuyasha blinked then widened his eyes. "Oh, Kami… I'm not dead, am I?"

The figure chuckled, it's blinding light shifting. It sat down before him, though Inuyasha still couldn't make out whom it was. Inuyasha arched his eyebrows.

"Nah… it'll take a million of those 'sits' to kill someone like you. You're touch as steel, remember?" The figure laughed and swatted Inuyasha on the head.

"Who are you?"

"You'll know someday. But… first things first. Do you know why you're here?" The figure's voice grew sterner.

"No." Inuyasha said crossly.

"No? Let me refresh your memory…"

Pictures flashed all around them, like different videos playing in different screens. Inuyasha widened his eyes. He watched himself kiss a girl who looked like Kagome, he watched himself be sat for the first time, and he watched the same girl who looked like Kagome steal his ramen… Inuyasha was confused.

"How do you know all this?" Inuyasha asked, his voice softening. The figure chuckled again.

"We're inside your mind. You know all along when this happened… how this happened… and why this happened. But, a great power has locked it up. The miko who cast it… well, she's right under your nose. Even though she did it by accident." The figure stood up. Inuyasha stood up as well.

"Who is this girl…?" Inuyasha arched his eyebrow further. _So many unanswered questions_…

"Kagome. Do you know her?" Inuyasha's ears perked up when he heard this.

"Yes… what does _she_ have to do with any of this?" Inuyasha asked heftily. He snorted rudely.

"Everything! Inuyasha, all those images, who does the girl look like?" He figure demanded.

Inuyasha crossed his arms across his chest. He frowned. "That girl… Kagome." As if every metal gear in his head clicked and sprang back to life, he finally knew. "Kagome! I know now… that name. I knew I heard it somewhere, but no images came. You…" He turned to the figure. "How do you know?"

The figure's light dimmed. "Well, of course I know. I'm you." A figure of him stood before Inuyasha, as if looking into a mirror. Inuyasha studied the guy before him. His hair and eyes were different…

"You're just my human form." Inuyasha scoffed. The Inuyasha in front of him smiled his famous cocky smile.

"Ahh… you remember me. You're such a friggin' genius."

"Shut up."

* * *

Oh yes... Inuyasha's memory is restored. hah-hah-hah! I thought the title was pretty funny, yes? Review! 


	42. Recovery

**Yeah, another chapter! Cool, huh!? :D**

**Chapter 42 – Recovery **

Inuyasha stared at his human form. With a cocky grin of his own, he smugly folded his arms across his chest once more.

"_Well? Anything else before I leave?_" The human Inuyasha was already getting pretty bored with him.

Inuyasha had a long time trying to figure out why he was here exactly. At first, he had thought it was a mere dream, but the other Inuyasha and pinched him really hard for kicks.

"Is there a way to reverse all this? Like, can Sango and Miroku get their memory back too?" Inuyasha asked. His 'clone' smiled and nodded.

"_Yeah… and Kagome knows most of her memory. I think by now she knows what's been going on. You remember the night you fought Naraku, right?_"

"Yeah… I'm gonna get my revenge. Freakin' bastard," Inuyasha enthusiastically punched the air before him.

"_Why'd you do that for? The air never hurt you_," The Inuyasha in front of him smirked. Inuyasha glared.

"I want to know how you know all this, and why I didn't get it back," Inuyasha said seriously. The human in front of him cleared his throat.

"_I know all this, simply because you're much more smarter in your human form_," He said. Inuyasha snorted.

"Yeah, that and the senses are weaker," Inuyasha spat out. The human Inuyasha glared at him.

"_You know, you can leave right now if you want to! Now, shut up and let me finish_," The human Inuyasha glared back. "_Anyway. There's one way to make sure though, but I have something that'll help Miroku and Sango get their memories, probably all the other people that were caught in battle, too. I believe Sesshomaru was in this too, right?_" Inuyasha nodded. The human Inuyasha waved his hand in a swift motion. A vial appeared before him.

"_Slip two drops of this in on of their drinks. Two drops, no more, no less. If something goes wrong, if you happen to let the whole thing slip_," The human Inuyasha threw the glass bottle in the air. "_The side effects are very, very, very awkward_." he caught the bottle. "_Don't mess this up_." The human in front of him started walking away and stopped abruptly.

"_To make sure Kagome has all her memories, you'll need to kiss her_." He grinned deviously then turned around.

The human vanished from sight and blinding light surrounded the half-demon Inuyasha. He woke up with a start, surprised to find himself back at his house, lying on the couch. He lifted his hand, only to find a bottle. He examined the contents, the liquid swirling around and around. '_What the hell is in this stuff?_' He gave it a slight shake and watched it swirl faster. It looked like silk, only it was much more liquid looking. The clear liquid had bits of silvery stuff in it, making it shine. He tore his eyes away from the vial.

He turned his head to look at the clock instead. It was still four o'clock. In an hour, Kagome would be fighting against Kikyou out in the gym. In a rush, he got up and put on his shoes and went out the door. He started walking down the street, only to find the words of himself come back to him. '_You'll need to kiss her…_'

**&&**

Kagome waited around the bleachers in the baseball field. Sango and Ayame was there sitting next to her, and a large crowd was starting to form as well. Miroku was by the entrance selling tickets while asking girls to bear his child, and he was just about the get another slapping when Inuyasha stormed in.

"Did it start yet?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku shook his head no. "Good, because I want revenge for that spitball." Inuyasha stalked toward Miroku with an evil smile on his face.

"W-wait! We can work this out!" Miroku said smiling hesitantly. Inuyasha growled at him and threw a small water bottle at him.

"Drink that or die."

"Oh, so you're going to drown me… I see, I see," Miroku said, eyeing the bottle. "Well, here goes nothing!" He unscrewed the cap and drank a few sips of it. The water was clear, and it tasted pretty sweet and cold. "This stuff is good! Where'd you get it?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Uh… just regular old water I guess!" Inuyasha said, patting the small vial in his pocket. He watched Miroku drink every last drop from the bottle. Miroku's eyes widened as he stared at Inuyasha.

"Y-you! You were dead! I saw it! T-then… this light… Naraku… Kagura… Wind Tunnel…" Miroku shifted his gaze at his right hand then back at Inuyasha. "What the hell?"

"You have your memory back. Cool, huh?" Inuyasha showed Miroku the bottle of the clear liquid and told him the story.

**&&**

"Kikyou's late," Ayame pointed out. Kagome nodded.

"Oh, geez, it's only 4:30," Kikyou said, stepping in through the doors or the school. She wore her usual outfit, and her smile was smugger than ever. "I went out shopping."

"I don't trust her," Sango whispered. Kagome grinned as she stepped down from the bleachers.

"I figured, because you look the same as ever! Honestly, you nearly wear the same thing Everytime I make contact with you! Can we get this started? I'm rather busy," Kagome started walking toward her.

But then, Inuyasha and Miroku came bursting out. "Wait a sec! We need you girls to come here for a sec." Miroku grabbed Sango's wrist and led her down from the bleachers. He grabbed Kagome's wrist too walked off with Inuyasha behind him. Kikyou glared at the back of their heads as they ran off in an empty hallway. Sango wriggled free from Miroku's grasp.

"What the hell, Miroku! I was getting ready to see Kikyou be beaten," Sango pouted.

"Yeah, me too!" Kagome agreed. Inuyasha dug around in his jacket and pulled out two water bottles; similar to the one he gave Miroku earlier.

"What's this?" Sango asked, examining the can. It looked regular and normal…

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged looks. Inuyasha shrugged. Miroku arched his brow, as if trying to think. He let out an 'Ah-HAH!' and grinned.

"Energy drinks! They're good!" Miroku said, jumping up and down. "Whee!" he said while trying to fly. Inuyasha was practically shaking with laughter, but he refused to let it out. He watched Miroku jump, flap, and fall.

"Miroku… please, you're scaring us," Sango muttered while she unscrewed the bottle. She drank nearly half the bottle. "Dang… this stuff is good! Try some Kagome!" Kagome nodded and took a few sips.

"Tastes like… regular water. What kind of energy drink is this?" Kagome said, peering at the label. It was just as ordinary as anything else, but she couldn't help but feel suspicious. '_Oh what the heck…_' She thought as she finished the water off.

"Ohh… I feel woozy…" Sango looked up at Inuyasha and her eyes widened. "You! Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hello and welcome back to you too, fool."

Miroku patted Sango on the back. "Cool huh? You have your memory back! Heh, heh, heh. Betcha don't remember the beach house, right?"

Sango took a while remembering, and when she finally did, she blushed so deeply her whole face was covered in red. She recovered quickly and turned to Kagome. "Kagome? Do you have your memory back?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think this works on me… I remember these events clearly, and by now I have remembered what you look like… I feel there's something missing," Kagome said as she shrugged. "Oh well. It'll come up soon."

Miroku grinned lecherously. "Let's go raid Inuyasha's fridge. I'm starving," Miroku said loudly as he walked toward the parking lot. Inuyasha ran after him, the girls running after the two men.

"HEY! GO BUY YOUR OWN FOOD, YOU FREELOADER!!"

**&&**

Inuyasha sighed. His whole house was nearly raided… Sango had remembered what an ass Miroku was back then too, along with other perverted memories. It made him feel pretty upbeat that his little gang was nearly back together. '_That just leaves one more… Kagome.' _He shook the thought out of his head. When the time was ready, he'd have to sum up all the courage he had…

Inuyasha snorted. '_Easier said, than done, baka_…' He tore his eyes away from the wide-screen TV they were watching. Kagome sat on the floor, her head resting on the couch. Her hair was spread neatly around her, her hands as her pillows. Inuyasha looked over at the clock. Sango and Miroku had left, but they had told him that they would return shortly.

Inuyasha snorted again. '_Shortly my ass… They've been gone for three hours!_'

_Sango giggled madly. Miroku grinned lecherously. "We'll be back! We've got some…" Sango and Miroku exchanged looks. "-bonding to do. Bye, see you later!" They said as they ran out the door. That left him and Kagome alone… in his house…_

"_You wanna watch a movie?" Kagome smiled at him. Despite his refusal, he sat down with her anyway. He hated turning her down when she offered, and even if he did, it would always bother him later._

_He took his usual seat by the armrest, so he can lean on something when the movie got boring. He had gotten this house built from his elder brother, but it was mostly because Sesshomaru and Rin needed some… alone time. So the only way to get that was to kick Inuyasha out. At first, Sesshomaru, being the bastard he is, suggested leaving Inuyasha out in the cold. But Rin, being the sweet but dangerous person he knew, protested and made Sesshomaru get some workers to build Inuyasha a house. _

_Kagome smiled, watching the movie intently. Inuyasha forced himself to watch. He had already seen it, but he didn't want to lower the girl's spirit. His thoughts were drawn back to Sesshomaru and Rin._

_Their wedding was this week, which was probably why they wanted some alone time. Sesshomaru had constantly trying to persuade Rin to make Inuyasha sleep at a friend's house, but she refused. 'He's going to have to want some kids, too!' She said._

Inuyasha scoffed. '_Kids are annoying…_' He noticed Kagome stir in her sleep. She was muttering something in her sleep, but it was hard to make out.

"Ahh… the jewel… make … Inu-… not dead… Naraku!" Her eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily. She blinked. "Oh? Where am I?" She turned around to see Inuyasha leaning on his hand, snoozing. She smiled softly and brushed the bangs out if his eyes. She got up and turned off the abandoned movie. She walked out of the room minutes later to go use the restroom.

Inuyasha opened one eye. '_Phew… Just in record time._' He yawned and stretched. He thought about what she had mumbled earlier when she was sleeping. '_Naraku, eh? What a bastard… attacking her in her dreams like that. Can't even do it right in real life.'_

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Kagome said, emerging from the bathroom door. "I didn't mean to wake you up. You looked so peaceful too."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't bother." He watched Kagome try and put life back in her arm, just noticing that it was asleep. "Don't bother with that either… you practically laid on the damn thing, sleeping."

Kagome glared at him. "Well, excuse me! I didn't know, ok!"

"Whatever." Inuyasha walked to the staircase. "I'm going to bed. It's getting late. You want a room?"

Kagome nodded hesitantly. "There's a phone so you can call your mom." Inuyasha shifted his gaze to the phone on a nearby table.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked, lifting the receiver to her ear. Inuyasha looked at his wristwatch.

"Eleven thirty."

She knew she could trust him, but she didn't want to make the same mistakes as last time, plus it was too late. When she finished talking to her mom, he motioned her to follow him until they came to a door. "This is your door. You can find some clothes and stuff in the closet." Kagome nodded feebly as he walked out. "Good night!"

"Y-yeah. Night," Kagome said as she closed the door. She leaned on it for a while and thought about stuff.

'_What's wrong with me?? Why must I feel so… empty, yet so full at the same time? I… there's something else, isn't there?'_ Kagome sank to the floor. She looked up and stared out the window. The clear night showed bright stars scattered all around the sky. Not one cloud rolled around.

"It's raining..." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

**&&**

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the alarm clock, breaking it in the process. '_Well, there goes another one.'_ He thought as he tossed the broken pieces of plastic in the garbage along with all the other recently broken alarm clocks. He turned to his wristwatch. '_Five o' clock. It's so early…_' He got up a stretched, letting out a big yawn. His drawstring sweatpants hung loosely at his hips, the hems of the pants dragging along with his feet as he walked to the bathroom. He didn't bother to wear a shirt, despite the coldness in the air.

Inuyasha quietly walked towards the room Kagome was in. He opened the door slightly, just enough that he was able to see. He opened it all the way and stepped inside. Kagome slept peacefully on the bed. Inuyasha was glad to hear that she wasn't saying anything in her sleep until he heard his name.

"Inu… yasha…" He froze. He had been crouching next to her so that his face was level with hers. If she woke up… he was done for, ready to fall in the deep pits of hell. He was going to feel so guilty after this… but he wanted Kagome to get her memory back so badly…

And that was the last thing he thought as he leaned forward to kiss her. His lips touched hers softly, brushing against the warm skin. It nearly blew him over just trying to control himself. He pulled away from her, and stood up, watching her sleep peacefully. A smile appeared on her face. '_Huh… that wasn't so hard…'_

Kagome shifted in her sleep. '_These dreams seem so real…'_

_Kagome wandered around the hallways of a house. It seemed huge, because she felt like she had been wandering for hours. A small fog rose over her feet, making it hard to tell what she was standing on, but it felt like soft carpet. Like a cloud…_

"_Where am I?" Kagome asked out loud. Her voice seemed to echo throughout the corridors. She shivered slightly. She felt someone drape a blanket over her. _

"_It's winter time. You shouldn't be out here… you might catch a cold," Kagome whirled around to find Inuyasha behind her. _

"_Inuyasha? Where are we?"_

"_We're in your dreams. You're sleeping," Inuyasha's face looked so blank… _

"_Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome said, looking in his eyes. He returned the stare._

"_Do you have your memory back yet?"_

"_What?"_

"_Let me help you…" Inuyasha stood before her now, leaning forward to give her a kiss._

Kagome woke up with a start. "Wow, probably two time in a row now I've woken up with a start…" Kagome yawned and got up. It was a Saturday, which meant that she had no plans. She walked down the hallway in order to find the restroom. She heard a TV, so she decided to go check who was there.

"Huh?" Kagome said as she saw a head with white silvery hair.

"Good morning, wench," Inuyasha answered, not bothering to turn around to look at her. He sat leaned back in the couch, his arms hanging from the side of the couch. "Well, I'm going to cook some breakfast." Inuyasha got up and turned to face her. He saw the immediate blush that rose on his cheeks. '_Why the hell is she…' _Inuyasha looked down, surprised he forgot that he wasn't wearing a shirt. '_Oh. Heh-heh-heh.'_

"You gonna stand there and stare or what, wench?" Inuyasha smirked. It was a sign that she had gotten her full memory back, because she didn't look away.

"Eh? Since when do you call me 'wench', baka? Don't you have any respect for women?" Kagome snapped out of her trance and ran over to smack Inuyasha. She hit him smack on the back of his head, so hard that it was enough to make him unconscious. He caught her wrist before she could hit him again.

"Hey! It's not nice to hit people- _OI SHIT_!" Inuyasha had been backing up to far that he had tripped and fell on the couch, bringing Kagome down with him. She fell with an 'Oomph!' on top of his stomach.

"Ow." Inuyasha said. Kagome glared at him.

"Oh, come on! I'm not that heavy!" Kagome grinned. "Did you miss me?" her grin turned into a mischevious smile. Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh. It's about time. I've only been _waiting_ for you so we can kick Naraku's ass!" Inuyasha said heftily. Kagome giggled.

"Fine, I love you too, bastard!" Kagome answered. Inuyasha looked at her hands.

"You still have the ring?" The glittering diamonds shone brightly in the light. Kagome nodded.

"I never took it off, even if I didn't remember you that much," Kagome smiled sweetly. Inuyasha let go of her wrists and claimed her lips instead. They stayed like that until the door swung open.

"Hey, bastard! Rin says-" Miroku widened his eyes at the sight of Kagome on top of a shirtless Inuyasha. "Oh, ho, ho! I see Kagome took advantage of you… well, I'll leave you two-"

"Stay where you are," Inuyasha said, sitting upright, letting Kagome sit on the couch rather than on him. "What did Rin want?"

"You are needed for the fittings for the weddings, blah, blah, blah." Miroku grinned. "They want Kagome too," Miroku said, looking at Kagome.

"Huh? What for?" Kagome asked.

"You're going to be a bridesmaid for Rin's wedding! It's next weekend, which is going to be great because it's winter vacation," Miroku explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

**&&**

"So, how's Sango?" Kagome asked from the backseat of Inuyasha's Porsche. Miroku nearly choked.

"Ah, she's good. Why you ask?" Miroku asked. Kagome shrugged.

"You guys were out for a long time last night."

"Oh… really? For how long?"

"The WHOLE night. What did you guys do anyway?"

"Ahh… nothing much," Miroku said calmly. Kagome could see a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. Kagome laughed.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Are too."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!!"

"_WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP?_ Geez, it's like listening to a radio show that talks about nothing but gibberish!!" Inuyasha shouted from the driver's seat. Miroku silenced, but Kagome, on the other hand, did not.

"Don't tell me to shut up, mister! I was just trying to see if Miroku did anything inappropriate to Sango! Seeing as he is the complete lecher, what am I supposed to do? Let Sango, my greatest friend in the whole, wide world, be _womanized_ by this so-called holy monk? _I DON'T THINK SO!_" Kagome shouted back at Inuyasha. This only made things worse.

"Don't yell at me when I'm driving, wench! You're going to make us crash! Either you two shut up, or so help me, I will personally leave you hanging in a tree," Inuyasha growled, pulling into Sesshomaru's driveway.

Sesshomaru's house was massive, so massive that you couldn't probably call it a house.

"Whoa… last time I checked, your brother's house was smaller," Kagome said, motioning with her hands as they walked up the stairs to the front doors.

"Sesshomaru needed more rooms for the baby," Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome gasped.

"Rin never told me she got a kid! Dang… I must've blacked out on that same day…" Kagome muttered as the doors opened wide. Sango smiled as she let them in.

The marble staircase was located in the middle of the living room, and a great, big chandelier hung from the ceiling. There were a few maids and butlers running about, each one carrying various things.

"I take it you're busy as hell?" Inuyasha said, looking around the room. "It looks the same to me."

"Hello, brother," Sesshomaru said, sending glares at his little brother.

"What do _you_ want? I didn't come here to see _you_," Inuyasha said back, returning the glare. Rin came walking down the stairs.

"Oh stop it, you boys act like little kids, I swear," Rin said, rolling her eyes. Kagome smiled cheerfully. Rin was still Rin, and Sesshomaru was still Sesshomaru. Rin's gaze shifted over to Kagome. In an instant, Kagome found herself in Rin's arms. "Oh Kagome! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Uh, nice to see you too Rin. Congratulations on the baby!" Kagome exclaimed. She examined Rin. "Uh, you're pregnant, right?" Rin nodded.

"Just recently I found out, so I want the wedding before the baby gets born so my tummy won't be so big in the pictures," Rin laughed. Sango grinned.

"Come on, we got to see if you look awesome in the bridesmaid's dresses!" Sango said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her along. Rin chuckled and grabbed Kagome's other wrist and led her upstairs.

Miroku shook his head. "I swear, what is it with women? Whenever they try on clothes, it's like they're having some kind of orgasm or something." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded.

Next thing you know, they were hit in the head with the shoes of their girlfriends.

**Cheese! :D Haha, not much of a cliffhanger here, right? I know Rin's pregnancy is a little out of the blue, but that's alright! This isn't about her! It's about Kagome and Inuyasha! Right? RIGHT?! Good. ;D**


	43. Come My Way

**:D New Chapter! I want to try and put in as many chapters I can in time for Christmas. :P There's no lemon in here because I suck at writing them. Oh well.**

* * *

**Chapter 43 – Come My Way**

"Gosh, men are idiots," Sango muttered. "Each one of them is such a perverted freak deep down. But Miroku… oh, why does he have to be the most perverted one??"

Kagome nodded angrily. "What goes on in one man's head every second of his short life? Sex? Girls? Money? Gosh, feels like we're dating monkeys!"

"Even I don't know what goes on in their heads! But I'm too scared of what the results might be!" Rin exclaimed, laying out the dresses. Kagome widened in her eyes in amazement.

The dresses were the color of pink and purple cherry blossoms in bloom, the fabric made of silk. Her name was embroidered in red kanji characters near the end of the kimono. The kimono was beautiful, with at least two or three folds. The sash that went around the waist was white, and it had designs of cherry blossoms here and there.

"This is such a lovely dress… Rin, where in the world do you get these things?" Kagome asked, in amazement. She brushed her fingers over the soft silk hems of the kimono. "What does yours look like, Sango?"

Sango grinned. "It's like yours, only my kimono is white with purple designs. It has my name on the sash," Sango said. "Let's see how look! Come on!" Without any other words, Sango and Rin led Kagome to change.

Seconds later, Kagome stepped out, her hair piled in a fancy bun on top of her head, dangle earrings, and a matching necklace. Kagome wore the kimono, and on top of all that, she looked radiant.

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes. '_Why am I on the floor, lying next to Kagome's shoe_?' Inuyasha held up the shoe as he got up. '_Why is Miroku and Sesshomaru down here too?_' he heard Rin come down the stairs.

"Oh, Inuyasha! You're awake! Kagome's shoe hit ya pretty hard," Rin smiled as she prodded Sesshomaru awake. "Wake up you, fool! This is what you get for being such perverts and talking about us women. You just _had_ to push our buttons, huh?" Sesshomaru groaned as he rose up from the ground.

"Damn, Rin! You didn't have to hit me _that_ hard," Sesshomaru said with a hint of anger. Rin scowled.

"You deserved that! Talking bad things about our ways with clothing! We do not do that while we try on clothes, thank you very much! We actually spend a good amount of time _trying_ to look nice for you men, and what do you do as thanks? And since when do you agree with _Miroku_? Of all the perverts in the world, why him?" Rin said, her voice rising higher and higher. She sent a few glares at the men then stomped away.

"God, women is scary," Miroku muttered as he rolled over on his left side and snored. Rin let out a sigh and stomped back in the living room where Miroku slept peacefully.

"You, little-" Rin shouted as she kicked the side of Miroku's ribs. Miroku groaned as he slowly got up from the lush carpet.

"Ow… What a dream…" Miroku looked around in the room from where he sat. "Whoa! You were all in my dreams, only Sango was naked! Then she got angry… then next thing I know, I see Sango hit me! Women are really scary! Plus, I started to feel this pain in my ribs, and it was freaking real!" said a dazed Miroku. He started laughing. "Hah, Sango was pretty hot!" Rin glared at him, then they all heard Sango's voice be carried all the way from upstairs to downstairs.

"_HOOOOUSHIIIII… SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"_

Sesshomaru and Rin backed away from the two and quickly left the room. Inuyasha could hear Sesshomaru saying, "Why the _hell_ did you invite these people over??"

Miroku was terrified. "Was it something I said?"

"If I were you, I'd start running," Inuyasha smirked. "Then she'll have to hunt you down… which will make her even madder!" Inuyasha laughed at Miroku's expense. Miroku shuddered at the thought.

"Isn't Kagome mad at you too?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm not that perverted. Thank you very much," Inuyasha said in a matter-of-fact tone. Miroku shook his head.

"If only she found out what you did while her memory was half gone…" Miroku snickered. Inuyasha widened his eyes.

"You wouldn't… that's blackmail, you bastard!"

"Oh yeah?"

"If you tell, I'm going to tell Sango what you did last summer!"

"Oh my god! I didn't kill anyone, did I?"

"No you bastard. You were going through Sango's underwear drawer, you read her diary, you stole her food, and, to top it all off, _you stole nearly half her bras and panties_!" Inuyasha shouted.

"YOU… WHAT???" Sango screeched. Miroku turned his heads slowly.

"H-hey, u-um, S-Sango. W-what are y-you doing down here?" Before Miroku could say anything else, Sango tackled him, and in a flash, they were on the floor with Sango's hands around his neck.

"YOU READ MY DIARY??" Sango shouted, as her grip got tighter. Kagome rushed downstairs and tried to pull the two 'lovers' apart. Sango pushed Kagome away, who fell into Inuyasha's arms. She glared at him.

"_What did you do when my memory was gone, HUH??" _Inuyasha let out a small nervous laugh.

"What? No, I didn't do anything, so keep your thoughts to yourself, wench!"

"SO YOU _DID _DO SOMETHING!"

"NO!"

"YOU'RE IN DENIAL!!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Rin shouted from the doorway. She looked very cross. "Kami, you guys should at least go on Jerry Springer! You guys act like little kids!" She turned to Sesshomaru who sat calmly at the dinner table. "If my kids turn out like these people, I'm going to hunt you down!" Rin said, sending evil vibes throughout the room. Her cross face turned into a sweet smile. "Pizza's done!"

"Yeah, let's eat!"

"I'm starved!"

"Get out of the way, Miroku!"

"Ow, stop elbowing me! I have a bruise there!"

"Me first!"

"OW! OW, ow, ow!!!"

"_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!_"

Inuyasha's head was flung hard into the ground. Sesshomaru let out an exasperated sigh. "That better have no mark or dent in the ground." His tone was flat and emotionless.

"Uh, I'm sure it doesn't!" Kagome sputtered nervously. She leaned over to Sango and whispered, "Does Sesshomaru have his memory back yet?" Sango shrugged.

"Maybe it's best to leave things the way it was now," Sango giggled at took a bite at the pizza she managed to get. They looked over to where Sesshomaru sat. He was too busy taking care of Rin that he didn't notice the two young girls watching the two.

"_Hey! You can't eat that! That's pizza!" Sesshomaru took the pizza out of Rin's hands and put it back in the pizza box._

"_I know that's pizza, otherwise I wouldn't be eating it!" Rin said in protest. She snatched it back. "Now, let me eat in peace! I'm starving!"_

"_This morning you wouldn't even look at food! You would always run to the bathroom whenever I mentioned some kind of food!"_

"_That was morning! This is dinner!" Rin said as she lifted the pizza up to her lips. _

"_I'm just seeing what's good for the baby!"_

"_But babies love pizza!!"_

Kagome giggled. It had made visions and thoughts about what she and Inuyasha would be like, years or even months from now. She smiled at the thought of having kids.

"Kagome? Your pizza is getting cold! Are you going to eat it?" Miroku said, eyeing her pizza with drool. Kagome laughed.

"No, you can have it," She said, pushing her plate towards Miroku. He said his thanks and attacked the pizza. Kagome stared in wonder how a person so skinny could eat so much. She turned her gaze to Inuyasha, who had probably had already eaten his fifth slice. She smiled… but soon her smile turned into a frown. "INUYASHA! STOP HOGGING ALL THE PIZZA!"

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

"That was some night huh?" Inuyasha grinned as he walked Kagome to his car. "Except for that pizza part…"

"It would be, if only they didn't kick us out…" Kagome said with a smile. They had nearly wrecked up the place, so the Sesshomaru grabbed his famous sword and they instantly ran for their lives.

"That bastard. Well, I'm glad I'm out of that hell-hole," Inuyasha spat. He unlocked the door of his car and held the door open for Kagome, closed it shut, and got in the driver's seat. In mere minutes, there were already near Kagome's shrine. He stopped in the front, got out and opened the door for Kagome. "I'll walk you to your door," he said with a smile. Kagome returned the smile as she stepped out of the way so he could close the car door.

He held out his arm and she instantly linked her arm with it. "Thanks," she said as they started walking.

Inuyasha looked at her, puzzled. "For what?" Kagome giggled.

"For helping me get my memory back. I owe you one," Kagome said with a sigh of relief as they reached the top of the stairs.

"You can start by moving in with me," Inuyasha said, glancing over Kagome nervously. Kagome smiled as they reached her front door.

"I'd love to. I'll start packing tomorrow, okay?" Kagome said as she tiptoed to give Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.

"But you'd take so long!" Inuyasha protested. Kagome pouted, then a mischevious grin formed.

"You know, you could help me so it wouldn't take so long!" Kagome grinned. "I'm smart huh?" She waved goodbye as she walked in her house. Inuyasha waved back and walked down the shrine steps.

'_This better get interesting_,' Inuyasha thought as he got in his car.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Kagome awoke at the sound of her alarm clock. "Eh?" She muttered as she got up and smacked the alarm clock across the room. "Shut up…" She mumbled as she walked like a drunken person to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Kagome!" Souta greeted her with his usual grin. She smiled back and sat down.

"Kagome, what would you like for breakfast?" Her mom asked, her face always smiling.

"I'll just have some of your yummy cooking," Kagome replied. "Oh, mom? Is it okay if I move in with Inuyasha?" Her family looked her way.

"Inuyasha? Why, I don't see why not," Her mom smiled. Kagome grinned.

"Thanks, Mom! I'll start packing right away!" Kagome bolted from her seat and ran upstairs. Souta looked at her empty seat.

"Does this mean Kagome won't come here anymore?" Souta asked with a hint of grim in his voice. Their mother shook her head.

"I'm sure Kagome will visit! Otherwise, we'll just visit her," Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly at her son and returned to the stove, where she was making eggs.

"If they get married, will Inuyasha be my brother?" Souta asked eagerly. Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Yes! I've always wanted an older brother." Souta said, dreaming about the thought. "Now I can kick his butt even more in video games!"

Kagome hummed as she folded her clothes neatly and stuffed them in a large box. Her suitcases were already all full, and her mother had kept a large amount of unused boxes in the closet. She heard a soft tap on her window and looked up.

"Inuyasha? Why are you in my window?" She wondered as she went over to the window and opened it for him.

"If I went in the front door, your family will keep asking me these weird questions," Inuyasha shrugged. Kagome said nothing as she went back to packing her clothes.

"So, your mom said it was alright?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. I guess I finished packing all my things," Kagome said, closing the box tightly. She grabbed a roll of masking tape and taped it shut.

"So you didn't need my help?"

"Nope."

"Then… why the hell am I here?" Inuyasha growled.

"Why? You wanna go somewhere?" Kagome said in annoyance. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head as he made his way to her bed and flopped down on it.

"I like your bed… it's bouncy," Inuyasha said, out of the blue. Kagome laughed.

"I've always thought of it as a lumpy bed," Kagome replied. She climbed on her bed and let herself rest on Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha breathed deeply to inhale her scent.

"You smell pretty good, for a wench like you," Inuyasha said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Uh… thanks?" Kagome answered. She lifted her head up to stare into Inuyasha's eyes, her chin resting on her hands. "You got pretty eyes. And your ears are really cute."

"Keh. They're not cute," Inuyasha growled. Kagome laughed.

"Then what are they? Dangerously adorable?" This only made Inuyasha annoyed even more.

"How do I shut you up?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blinked.

"You can't shut me up!"

"Yeah I can…" Inuyasha grinned as he turned over to make Kagome on the bottom. She fell softly on her bed, and found herself looking into Inuyasha's eyes. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. He licked her lips and waited impatiently for her to let him in. It was another battle of the tongues as his tongue entered and explored her mouth, savoring every flavor. Five minutes later, Inuyasha pulled away.

"You going where I'm going?" He grinned as Kagome nodded and flashed him a devilish smile.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

The next morning, Kagome found herself in Inuyasha's arms, the blanket wrapped around their bodies. She could feel his heart beat as his chest rose and went down with every breath. She blinked and looked her clock. She turned around in Inuyasha's arms and immediately reached over to catch his ears.

'_Mm, soft_,' She thought. She didn't notice Inuyasha crack one eye open.

"Good morning, wench," He took her hands off his ears and kissed her. "Lay off the ears, would you?"

Kagome giggled. "I better go cook breakfast or something," Kagome said as she got up and grabbed a clean shirt from her dresser, put it on and dug out some panties and some sweatpants. "Ramen sounds ok?"

Inuyasha grinned as she walked out of her room. He got up and picked up his clothes that were tossed on the floor. '_Kagome amazes me sometimes…_'

* * *

**If you can guess who said what when they were in Sesshomaru's house, then you get a cookie. If only I had enough money to buy some...**


	44. All I Want Is Your Love

**Yeah! A new chapter! D**

**WARNING: **This chapter may contain some... lime thing. Or maybe some other kinds of fruits. What the hell. :D

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 44 – All I Want Is Your Love**

Kagome smiled. Her family was out on this road-trip, meaning that they would be gone for the whole day or two, which also meant that she and Inuyasha would be alone. She had made them breakfast, which was obviously ramen… but it turned into a little food fight.

"Here's your breakfast, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she put down the bowl-filled ramen. He grinned as he immediately dug in.

"_Fwenkish," Inuyasha said, his mouth filled with food. Kagome shot him a look._

"_Don't talk with your mouth full," She said, throwing a noodle at Inuyasha. He gulped down his mouthful. _

"_Don't throw stuff while you're eating," Inuyasha said, throwing a few noodles at her. Kagome glared at him, a noodle hanging on her cheek. Inuyasha laughed so hard, he fell off his chair. _

"_Serves you right!" Kagome laughed as she got up to peer down at him. Inuyasha got up and grabbed a handful of her ramen. Kagome's eyes widened. "You… wouldn't…" Inuyasha pointed at himself with a confused expression on his face. He grinned evilly as he flung the handful of ramen._

"_INUYASHA!" Before she could react, the ramen hit her square in the chest, some noodles falling into her shirt. "Why you…"_

"_You look pretty good in food, Kagome," Inuyasha grinned. Kagome glared at him and backed up. _

"_Wow, watching you drool at me like that gives me the idea that you're probably thirsty…" She placed a hand on the sink faucet. _

"_You wouldn't _dare_," Inuyasha said with his eyes wide open. Kagome nodded and pulled the faucet from its holder and pointed it straight to Inuyasha._

"_Oh, yes, I would," Kagome said, handling the faucet to her other hand so she could gain better access to turn on the water. She laughed as she turned it all the way; the force of the water immediately went out of the faucet and onto Inuyasha, drenching him in water. She let him soak in the water before turning it off._

"_I'm gonna… get… you," He advanced on her. Kagome dropped the faucet and looked at the door. He blocked it with an arm. "You can't get away," He said as he stepped closer and closer. _

"_Inu…ya…shaa!" Kagome cried out as he quickly grabbed her. She managed to trip him, but ended up going down with him. He held her down with a hand on her hip and his other hand by her face, his legs holding him up above her. Droplets of water fell onto her, her skin shivering at the coldness._

"_Yeah, that's my name alright," Inuyasha, grinned as he leaned down closer to her face. "You owe me."_

"_Owe you what?" Kagome breathed. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her neck. Inuyasha didn't answer her, but he just leaned down to kiss her neck. She whimpered slightly as she tugged on his clothes. _

"_You got me all wet…" Inuyasha mumbled into her neck, inhaling her scent. It was unnerving, trying to control his animal instincts. Her scent was enough to turn him into a crazed person. He could sense her wants and her needs already. _

_Kagome didn't answer him. She simply pulled his neck closer, allowing her to kiss him. She could feel his tongue already enter her mouth, his taste filling hers. She returned the favor and licked his lips tenderly. She stopped to pull his shirt up over his head and started lifting her shirt over her head as well and she started kissing his neck. She could feel his cold, wet hands on her hips already. She pulled him closer to her own body…_

She could hear Inuyasha's footsteps coming down from the stairs. She looked up from where she sat and admired her job of cleaning up after the two had their little 'incident'. '_Wow, it's already five o'clock…' _She thought. Inuyasha plopped down beside her.

"Ready to pick up from where we start off?" Inuyasha said with a grin.

"What??" Kagome asked, getting up from the couch. "Wasn't that enough?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"You still owe me," Inuyasha pointed out. Kagome folded her arms across her chest.

"I thought I already cleared that up," Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head. He got up.

"If you would please excuse me, I'd like to pick up from where we left off," Inuyasha said with a grin. Without giving Kagome anytime to respond, her hoisted her up on his shoulder and stalked up stairs.

"Oh, this is going to be a long night…" Kagome muttered. Inuyasha laughed. _'Damn right…'_

* * *

**&&**

* * *

Kagome woke up, finding herself in Inuyasha's arms. Last night had worn her out completely, and she had slept peacefully through the night. Kagome yawned and felt her stomach growl. '_I guess I must be hungrier than I thought…_' At that moment, she stopped and put her hand to her mouth, rushed to the bathroom, lifted the toilet seat and let it all out. 

"Kagome? Why are ya throwing up?" Souta peered into the open door of the bathroom. Kagome held up her hand. "Are you ok?"

"Can you get me a glass of water please?" Kagome asked. Souta nodded and walked out. She grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth. "Oh, Kami. Where the hell did that come from?" Kagome groaned. Souta came back in with a glass of water and handed it to her. Kagome flushed the toilet and took the water from him.

"Here. Are you sick?" Souta asked her. A hint of worry showed in his voice. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"I probably ate something," Kagome said. Souta shrugged and went away. Kagome immediately took a shower and brushed her teeth. She drank the water Souta gave to her. '_This can only mean one thing…' _She thought as she stepped out of the bathroom and walked into her room. She was surprised that Inuyasha was no longer in her bed. She found a plain shirt and sweatpants and dressed. She ran downstairs to find her mom already making food. '_Food…'_ Kagome gasped and ran to the bathroom again.

"Kagome, dear? Is something wrong?" Mrs. Higurashi peered into the bathroom, where Kagome sat next to the toilet.

"Ah, the toilet is becoming my best friend…" Kagome uttered with a weak smile. She wiped her mouth with a tissue. "This is the second time…"

"I'm guessing that you already know Inuyasha is here," her mom said with a smile. "Kagome…"

"Yes, yes. I know. You're going to say that I'm not responsible, blah, blah, blah," Kagome said, waving her hands. She got up away from the toilet and grabbed her toothbrush, put toothpaste on it and started brushing her teeth.

"No, silly. I'm going to finally get grandkids!" Kagome spit out the minty foam and stared at her mom in shock.

"_WHAT??_" Inuyasha shouted from the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

'_Oh my god… I'm so sorry, Kagome…' _Inuyasha stared at the carpet from where he sat. He was sitting on the couch, next to Kagome. Her mother sat in the couch across from them, her face smiling.

"You _knew_ that Inuyasha was here last night?" Kagome asked. Her mother nodded.

"You looked so peaceful when I came in to check if you were done packing! I didn't have the heart to wake you up," Mrs. Higurashi smiled again. "I guess this means you'll visit regularly, right? I expect you guys to have as many kids as you can!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her with shock. "You're not angry?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. It was Mrs. Higurashi's turn to be in shock.

"What? Angry? Of course not! It's every mother's dream to have grandkids! It makes you look as if you have a happy family!" Mrs. Higurashi laughed.

"Mom… you don't really expect me to have a lot of kids, do you?" Kagome asked. " I mean, you can just wait for Souta to have kids." Her mother laughed.

"Yes, I know, but that's not until he's old enough! But I do like that girl he's seeing right now," Her mother sighed. "Oh, such young love!"

"Oh, you mean Hitomi?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him.

"You know Hitomi? How do you know Hitomi?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"You brother keeps talking about her. I couldn't shut him up," Inuyasha replied.

"You do know that I'm with all your decisions you make. I just want you guys to make the right decisions," Mrs. Higurashi said sternly. "I want to see my grandchild on a regular basis, got that?" Kagome and Inuyasha nodded. "I'll make an appointment so you can go see the doctor and make sure."

"Thanks mom. We're going to go to Inuyasha's house so I can get moved in," Kagome leaned over to kiss her mother on the cheek. "Tell Souta that he can visit anytime!" Kagome smiled as she went upstairs. Inuyasha got up to go follow her, but Mrs. Higurashi stopped him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to make sure Kagome is safe. I trust you both, and I wish for the best for you two," Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she got up to leave the room. "Got it?" Inuyasha nodded with a small smile. He left the room and quickly went upstairs.

As soon as he opened the door, Kagome rounded on him. "I can't believe it! We're not even married yet, and I got a kid!" Before Inuyasha can respond, Kagome interrupted him. "I can't wait to tell Sango!" She grinned as she tiptoed to kiss Inuyasha on the cheek. "Can you help me with my stuff?"

"Sometimes I think your mom hates me," Inuyasha said as he picked up the large boxes with ease. Kagome sighed.

"If it's about the baby, then I don't have a clue why she would hate you. I have heard her several times that she would want grandkids when I was still a little girl. Come on, Inuyasha! She doesn't hate you," Kagome assured him. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Whatever, wench," Inuyasha muttered as he went out the door to go load the boxes in his car. He came up again to get another few boxes. "You have very little boxes here, Kagome."

"Yeah, I figured so. I guess I don't have a lot of stuff in my room," Kagome said. "Well, we better get going!" She smiled as she followed Inuyasha downstairs and to his car. '_Wow… I'm going to have a baby…'_

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Inuyasha looked around the room. Kagome smiled. "Looks good, ne?" Inuyasha nodded. With Kagome living with him now, his house looked homier and a lot less empty, since his house was so huge.

"Yeah… we should get started on that baby room," Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome playfully shoved him.

"The baby doesn't even show yet! Besides, we should go see what Sango and Miroku is doing," Kagome, said as she flopped down on the couch and picked up the phone from the receiver. Inuyasha flopped down beside her, making the couch jump.

"Why bother? We might be interrupting something," Inuyasha grumbled.

"What?" Kagome widened her eyes. "Oh!" She quickly hung up the phone. She giggled. "We'd be interrupting something now, wouldn't we?"

"Yeah, huh?" Inuyasha said, leaning over to kiss Kagome. She kissed him back tenderly and pulled away.

"Do you like kids, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him.

"Feh, as long as they're not annoying," Inuyasha answered. Kagome smiled.

"Ah, the thought of having mini Inuyasha's running around keeps getting in my head," Kagome said with a laugh.

"Mini Inuyasha's, eh? What about little Kagome's?" Inuyasha retorted. "Why, what's wrong with having little mini-me's around here?" Inuyasha grinned. "I'm going to teach them all how to defend themselves."

"I swear Inuyasha, if they get one scratch, just one scratch… I'm going to come after your head," Kagome threatened.

"Feh! As if!" Inuyasha smirked. He nuzzled her neck. "You can't hurt me."

Kagome giggled. "That's because I don't want to hurt you," Kagome sighed. "Promise me you'll always be by my side?"

"Why ask a question when you already know the answer?" Inuyasha answered. He got up. "I'm bored… wanna go bother Miroku?" Kagome grinned.

"Ah, why ask when you already know the answer?" She asked. She got up and walked to the front door. "Come on!" She flashed a smile at him as she walked out the door and already in his car. He shook his head with a grin and followed her.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

"Nngh… your hands are cold," Sango complained. Miroku scoffed.

"No they're not. Your skin is just cold, that's why," Miroku said. "Now, move it like this…"

"Like this?" Sango moved the way Miroku had asked her to.

"Yeah…" Miroku whispered as he leaned down to kiss her neck. "Exactly like that…"

"What the hell are they doing?" Inuyasha shouted from the front door. He could hear Kagome's voice next. Miroku let go of Sango and walked toward the door.

"Shut up! They're going to think we're…" Kagome looked up at an angry Miroku. "… Eavesdropping."

"What are you doing here?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha peered in Miroku's house.

"We thought you'd be doing something…lecherous," Inuyasha said. He walked in. "I haven't been here in ages! Dude, where'd you get the cat?" He pointed at a yellow kitty with black markings. Its big red eyes were so cute, along with its fluffy tail.

"That's Kirara, and she's a cat demon," Sango said. The two had been playing Twister in the living room before Kagome and Inuyasha had interrupted. "You guys want to join us?" Kagome nodded and grinned.

"I have something to tell you!" Kagome announced. Sango nodded.

"Go on…"

"Inuyasha and I are going to have a baby!" Kagome said cheerfully. Sango squealed in delight.

"Aww! How sweet! I want to be the godmother!" Sango grinned. Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back.

"I see you two has been busy!" Miroku laughed. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Feh. You are always thinking lecherous thoughts," Inuyasha retorted. "I don't see any progress with you and Sango, you know." Miroku's face expression turned into worry.

"I was thinking of asking her tonight. I was going to take her out to dinner and ask her to marry me, or something like that," Miroku sighed. "I'm too nervous. I never asked anyone to marry me before."

"You think she'll accept?" Inuyasha asked him.

"If I stop looking at other girls, yes," Miroku muttered. _'But that's my hobby…'_

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

'_This doesn't seem right… we aren't even married yet and Kagome's already carrying my pup…' _Inuyasha stared at the ceiling and sighed. He could hear Kagome humming in the shower. He lay on his back on his bed, one hand under his head and the other on his belly. He closed his eyes.

"What about you, Inuyasha? Did you ask Kagome to marry you, or was the baby unexpected?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha sighed.

"_It was unexpected, but I am going to marry her. I just need to buy a ring and stuff like that," Inuyasha said. 'Piece of cake…' _

"_It's harder than it looks. You don't know what girls see in the quality of diamonds. They'll tell for sure if it's some freebie ring from the cereal. Just make sure you're not seen with anyone else after you propose… Remember what happened in first grade?" Miroku shuddered. He had given Sango a fake ring that he had just gotten from the cereal. They were still in first grade, and already Miroku had his eyes on her… that is, if he wasn't chasing the other girls in his class. She accepted it suspiciously, but she had flung it hard at his head the next moment because he had forgotten about her and went to go flirt with another girl._

"_Feh! I know that!" Inuyasha said heftily. "I just want it to be perfect."_

"_Nothing is perfect, you know." Miroku looked over at Sango and Kagome._

'_But I know _she_ is…' They thought in unison. _

Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome. Her body was wrapped around in a white towel, her hair still dripping wet. He cleared his throat.

"You doing anything tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and made her way towards the dresser.

"Yeah, me, Sango, and Rin are going out. Just the three of us," Kagome said as she pulled out her favorite pair of matching pajamas. "Why do you ask?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"No reason." He rolled over to his right side and yawned. It was getting pretty late, and he needed to go meet up with Miroku tomorrow.

"Oh, ok… What do you want for Christmas?" Inuyasha nearly forgot that it was getting near Christmas. He rolled back onto his back.

"Anything you give me," He responded. Kagome pulled the long-sleeve button up shirt over her head and slipped on the matching pants. She climbed in bed on top of him and rested her head on his chest.

"That's a tough one," Kagome laughed. Inuyasha rolled over to his side, making Kagome fall onto the bed softly next to him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her body close to his.

"Then I'll give you some time to figure it out, okay?" Inuyasha said with a smile and closed his eyes. Kagome snuggled closer to him and fell asleep. '_All I want is your love…'_

* * *

_Special thanks to Thundera86 for giving me my 200th review. :D_


	45. Freaking Potato CHips

Hee hee! ;D I didn't know what else I could put for the title... and yeahh... :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 45 – Freaking Potato Chips**

Kagome opened her eyes, only to find herself in bed with Inuyasha, like always, his arms were around her. Sunlight poured through the window, bathing the room in an orange-yellow light. Tomorrow was the day that Rin would get married… She was suddenly wide-awake. Good thing her mother bought her some morning sickness medicine, otherwise she would have jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and into the bathroom. "Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome took his shoulder and gently shook it. He groaned and held her closer. "No, no, no! Inuyasha, we need to get Rin and Sesshomaru a wedding present!" Inuyasha stirred and mumbled something. Kagome sat herself up, but Inuyasha refused to let her go.

"Look, I know you don't like your elder brother, but heck, I need to get Rin at least something!" Kagome said desperately. "Inuyasha, don't make me…" Inuyasha smiled.

"Do what?" He said, his eyes still closed. Kagome patted his head and grinned. She shoved Inuyasha off the bed and leaned down to whisper in his ear. He stared up at her in wonder.

"Sit," She breathed, and immediately Inuyasha was sent hurling into the ground. He sent a bunch of swear words at her and watched her leave the room with a smirk on her face. "Good boy!"

"Why you little…" Inuyasha muttered. '_This ain't over yet, wench._'

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha! Miroku will be there too! Plus, Rin canceled so she could spend her day with Sesshomaru!" Kagome pleaded as she tried to drag Inuyasha to the car. He firmly stood, not letting Kagome move him in inch. "What, is this some kind of revenge for what happened this morning?" Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm saving that revenge for some other time," Inuyasha said boldly. "And why do you want me to come anyway? You just want me to hold all your things, huh?" Kagome gasped.

"Why, of course not, Inuyasha! Why do you say that? All I want is to spend some time with you and our friends! Are you saying that you don't want to spend time with me?" Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha's face was in panic.

"Don't cry, Kagome! Fine, I'll go with you," Inuyasha said, irritated. Kagome's tears immediately disappeared as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to his car.

"Let's get a move on then!" Kagome said excitedly and went in the passenger seat. Inuyasha mumbled something and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered while starting up the car. Kagome leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks," Kagome said with a warm smile. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile back at her.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

"What about this?" Inuyasha said, pointing to a large set of cooking knives. They were in the home improvement department of the store, and so far they had no luck what so ever in finding the right gift. They had met up with Sango and Miroku hours before, but they had decided to split up and meet up at the food court. Kagome shook her head no.

"I'm sure they already have enough of _that_," Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha simply shrugged and followed her. She walked toward a large variety of pots and pans, but none seemed to satisfy what she was looking for. "C'mon, let's go look for something else… like maybe for the baby!" Kagome's eyes sparked up as she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and brought him to an elevator. She pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come to their floor. The light dimmed and they heard a clicking sound. The elevator doors opened and they went in, surprised at who they saw.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha blurted out. Kouga and Ayame stood casually in the elevator, leaning against the metallic walls. Kagome slapped Inuyasha in the stomach with the back of her hand. He sent her a little glare and focused his gaze on the two who stood before them.

"Hello, Kagome! Haven't seen you around since winter break started. How's it going?" Ayame greeted them with a smile.

"Oh, nothing much. We're just here to find a gift for Inuyasha's brother. He's getting married tomorrow," Kagome informed them. She nodded a 'hello' to Kouga, who nodded in return.

"What a surprise, your brother's fiancé invited us, too," Kouga said, not letting his eye contact with Inuyasha break. "But we already found them a present, right Ayame?" Ayame grinned and showed them one of the bags she was carrying.

"Yup. We got them a few cooking knives and stuff like that," Ayame grinned. Kagome nearly doubled over from stifling her laughter.

"Oh, I bet they're going to find that useful for… something _other_ than cooking," Kagome said. The elevator stopped and a small beep was heard. "This is where we get off! See you guys!" Kagome stepped through the doors with Inuyasha following her through. He mumbled something that was hard to hear, but Kagome didn't let it bother her.

"Where are we going again?" Inuyasha said timidly. Kagome turned left, then right, and then left again.

"The baby department," She answered. She brushed her hand over the shirts that hung on racks as she passed. "Here we are! I'm sure we'll be able to find something here." Inuyasha looked around. All over the walls were little baby clothes, shoes, and anything that was used for babies.

"We're going to get them something for their baby, right? Will it count if we don't get them anything for their baby shower?" Inuyasha asked. He let Kagome look for random things, and in a mere matter of seconds, there was a small pile of baby stuff hanging from his arm. He gaped at it. "Is this all for them?"

"I didn't decide yet… but sure, why not?" Kagome said with a small smile. "Besides… we'll need something for _our_ baby, don't we?" She was right. They did need something for the baby… but Inuyasha couldn't help but think '_Are we even _sure_ we are going to have a baby?_'

"I thought this was their wedding, not their kid's birthday," Inuyasha pointed out. "How are you going to pay for all this, anyway?" Kagome let out a laugh.

"That's where you come in. They'll be grateful, anyway. We still need to find them a wedding, gift, huh?" Kagome was spacing out. Inuyasha could sense the uneasiness in her voice.

"Is there something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, putting his free hand on her arm. Kagome shook her head no.

"We better get moving. I know a good place to find the perfect gift for them," Kagome smiled, but Inuyasha could tell she was forcing herself. He just gave her an '_are you sure?_' look and motioned to the cash register, where he paid for the things Kagome handed him. They walked out of the store and into the mall without saying another word.

"Here's the store I was telling you about!" Kagome exclaimed. They were now in front of a store that sold… adult things and lingerie. Inuyasha's eyes nearly bugged out.

"_This?!_ Why in the world…Oh," Inuyasha said, a small pink tint rising on his cheeks. They stepped into the store and immediately Kagome took an outfit off a rack and showed it to him. It was a see-through spaghetti-strap dress with faux feathers sewn into the hems, making it look fluffy. It had matching underwear; only it wasn't see-through, but made out of satin. It was the color of a deep blood red. Kagome turned it around to show a fake white bunny tail.

"This is good enough, right? There's even some bunny ears for the guys," Kagome giggled. She went up to the cash register and paid for it. The girl behind the counter smiled at her as she handed the bag over to Kagome. They quickly left the store and went towards the food court.

"Geez, what is up with people and thinking the wrong thing?" Inuyasha muttered as he led Kagome down an escalator and into a restaurant. He spotted Sango sitting at a table, with no Miroku in sight. Kagome rushed to Sango and grinned. She looked around.

"Where's Miroku?" Sango pointed at the floor, and there, in a heap, laid poor Miroku. He looked like someone had run him over, and then backed up again just to make sure he was dead. Kagome bent down and poked him hard with her finger. "Uh, you sure he's not dead?"

"Nah, he stopped breathing minutes before you came here. You guys all done shopping?" Sango said. Something was bothering her, and right away Kagome could sense it.

"Sango? You wanna talk?" Kagome said. Sango stood up.

"Sure. Let's go out and get some fresh air," Sango forced a weak smile at Kagome. Kagome waved bye at Inuyasha, who was looking down. He sat himself down in a chair and waved back. Kagome strode side-by-side with Sango.

"Sango, I-"

"Miroku asked me to marry him." Kagome looked at Sango as if she were telling Kagome that she had just committed murder, which could be half true if Miroku showed up missing the next day. (It could happen…)

"Sango… you accepted, didn't you?" Kagome asked. Sango looked down, her hands stiffly in her jacket's pockets.

"I don't know what to accept anymore. Miroku's been a womanizer all his life, and nothing's going to change that. How could I marry someone who keeps chasing pretty skirts every time one passes by? How could I live a life like that? My father… he had always wanted me to live life successfully, and to the ultimate fullest. But… I don't know… I love Miroku, you know that, but I don't know if I'm up for the job to be his wife," Sango said sadly.

"I know we can't change Miroku's habits, but… you know he loves you dearly. Have you ever noticed that whenever he talks to other girls, he's never serious? Have you ever noticed that whenever he talks to you, he is always smiling? He's in love with you, Sango, and only you! Did you ever hear him say 'I love you' to any other girl?" Kagome asked. Sango looked at Kagome.

"Well, no, I-"

"Ok then! I've heard him say plenty of times that he loves you, and it always sounds so true. Always. It's always your job to give Miroku discipline, whether he's groping you or flirting with other girls. Ever since he fell in love with you, haven't you noticed that he won't grope anyone else other than you? All he ever does is ask his pick-up line, get smacked and leave! Sango, get it in your head, _Miroku will always love you till the day he dies!!!_" Kagome nearly shouted.

As if every imaginary metal gear sprung back to life, Sango's face lit up. She had always known that he had loved her in every way, but somehow... Miroku's love was different. She knew now that Miroku's love was one in a million, and here she was, rejecting it.

"Kagome, you're right. It's time I started focusing on his good qualities! I'm going to accept Miroku's marriage right away!" She gave Kagome a warm hug and pulled back with a big grin on her face. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Kagome chuckled. '_Anytime…'_

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Kagome and Sango made their way back to where they left Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku was no longer on the floor, but sitting next to Inuyasha. They looked dead bored…

"Are you guys even alive?" Sango asked, poking Miroku slightly. Miroku sighed and looked up.

"We're freaking bored as hell," Inuyasha muttered. "Can we go now?" Kagome smiled slightly.

"Ok. Is it okay if we leave now, Sango and Miroku?" Sango nodded.

"We're leaving too, it's getting late and I promised my brother Kohaku that I would hang out with him," Sango said. Her brother had just came home from the hospital, from suffering a severe case of some kind of sickness. He had been in the hospital for nearly a month now, but he was as good as new. With their deceased father and mother, Sango was finally old enough to have Kohaku live with her. They had had some visits from the child agency, and Kohaku was supposed to live at a foster home. Luckily for them, the agent they sent to Sango let them off the hook.

"Tell him I said hello!" Kagome called over to Sango from her shoulder. Sango nodded and smiled while she waved. Kagome linked her arm with Inuyasha and stared straight ahead while they walked toward the nearest exit. As soon as the two was out of sight, Sango let out a laugh.

"They didn't even suspect anything!" Miroku shouted with glee. He was laughing so hard, tears nearly rolled down his cheeks. He wiped them away and let out a sigh.

"C'mon… I can't wait to get home… after all, you still need to pay me back," Sango said, a devious look in her eye. Miroku caught on.

"You sure you don't wanna do it here?" Miroku said teasingly. Sango gasped.

"In front of these little kiddies? Why, Miroku! What would their mother's think?" Sango said, already walking away with her shopping bags.

"Oh, Sango… what a little vixen you are…" Miroku muttered to himself. '_But then again…she's my little vixen…'_ He thought with a smile.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

"Inuyasha… where do you keep your stuff when you cook stuff?" Kagome called out from the kitchen. Inuyasha could hear her rummaging about from where he sat, which was on the couch. He was watching TV and he didn't bother to get up and show her where he stored his food.

"In one of them cabinets," Inuyasha shouted back. He could hear Kagome give out an exasperated sigh.

"Which cabinet?" Kagome groaned.

"I dunno," Inuyasha said with a teasing smile. He could almost smell Kagome's anger… and it wasn't pretty.

"_Inuyasha. I'm hungry… I want something to eat… and YOU'RE PRACTICALLY STARVING ME_!" Kagome yelled. Before Inuyasha had a time to react, she had jumped on him, making them fall on the floor. Inuyasha fell on his back while Kagome, being the lucky one, fell on top of him as if he were a cushion. She tried grabbing at his neck, but Inuyasha took hold of her wrists before it made contact with his neck.

"Kagome! I was just teasing!" Inuyasha tried to smile. It didn't help as much, but Kagome stopped trying to grab at him.

"Can you go out and get me something to eat, _please_?" Kagome said, in her best sad voice. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Can't you get it? I'm trying to watch TV," Inuyasha said. He sat upright now, picked up Kagome and sat her down on the couch. He plopped himself down next to her. She stood up and turned off the TV. He glared at her. "Yo, miss. You just turned off the TV. If you would be so kind and to step aside-"

"NO. I want you, to go get me, something to eat." Kagome's voice was shaky and she let out a ragged breath. "_NOW._" Inuyasha quickly bolted to the door and grabbed his car keys from the table. Kagome smiled at the closed door and waited to hear the engine being turned on. '_Good boy…'_

At least twenty minutes later, Inuyasha came in, holding up a bag of takeout for her to see. He was shocked to see her munching away on potato chips. "What the hell are you eating?" He walked over to her and snatched the chips from out of her reach.

"You take too long." Kagome made a grab for the bag, but Inuyasha jerked it out of her way. "Inuyasha! Give it back!"

"Hell, what were you thinking? You nearly killed our baby!" Inuyasha said to her. Kagome let out a sound that sounded like his 'Feh'.

"Look, we're not even sure I'm pregnant or not, at least let me eat-" She stopped quickly in mid sentence and put a hand over her mouth. She ran towards the bathroom and threw up. Inuyasha came rushing in seconds later, a glass filled with fresh water and a towel.

"What? You got food poisoning?" His eyes wandered away from her and onto the bathroom counter. Next to the sink, lay a home pregnancy test. A little blue mark was on it, and it told him that Kagome was indeed pregnant. "Holy shit."

"What?" Kagome coughed and took the water Inuyasha held. She took a few sips of it and took the towel that was in his other hand. "You look like you've seen a ghost." Kagome got up to rinse her mouth out.

"When did you buy this?" Inuyasha demanded, holding up the pregnancy test for her to see the little blue mark.

"When Sango and I went out to talk. Who knew that you could get those in malls," Kagome said nervously. Kagome took it out of Inuyasha's hands. "Oh… I guess that means that I'm pregnant, ne?" Inuyasha growled.

"And you nearly killed it." Inuyasha mumbled, thinking of the accursed potato chips. "Fucking potato chips." Kagome let out a laugh.

"Whatever. So, what kind of food did you get?" Kagome gave Inuyasha a small kiss on the cheek as she walked out of the bathroom. She dived into the bag and pulled out the food. "Ramen? We can't live on ramen forever."

"Yes, we could. And plus, it has some nutrients in it. So ha!" Inuyasha said triumphantly. Kagome waved her hand. She sat down at the table and opened up her share of the ramen.

"Whatever." She split her chopsticks apart and started eating. Inuyasha sighed and sat down next to her, split his chopsticks apart and starting eating his own ramen. In mere minutes he was already done.

"I guess we'll have to tell you mom," Inuyasha said, leaning on his hand to look at Kagome. She finished the last bit of her ramen and looked back at him.

"Yeah… oh how excited she'll be…" Kagome's face paled. "We still need to defeat Naraku…" Inuyasha paled as well.

"How long will you think he'll wait?" Inuyasha asked softly. His voice was low in a bare whisper, his eyes could not be seen from underneath his bangs. "Last time… we almost killed him, didn't we? But in the end, he nearly killed you."

"He nearly killed you too…" Kagome said, close to tears. Inuyasha slammed a fist on the table, making Kagome jump. He looked up with a smile on his face.

"This only means that we could learn from our mistakes. He beat him up pretty badly, didn't we? We could try harder and then we'd win!" Inuyasha grinned from the soft smile on Kagome's face.

"What do you think it'll be… a girl or a boy?" Kagome whispered softly. Inuyasha helped her up and followed her to their bedroom. Kagome climbed in her usual spot- next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his arms around her and inhaled her scent.

"It would be nice to have a little girl… who looks exactly like you," Inuyasha said to her, slowly drifting to sleep. Kagome laughed.

"I want a boy who looks a lot like you… and I want him to have your ears…" Kagome whispered, sleep closing her eyes. "Inuyasha?" He replied with the sound his of his even breathing. She smiled. "I love you…"

_"I love you too…"_

* * *

Ah, such love. P And to those whom I owe a cookie... here you go. ::_hands over old moldy cookies_:: What? You don't like my cooking?! ::_pulls out flamethrower:: _HOW YA LIKE ME NOW?! Haha, I'm just keeding. No really, I'm serious. Review and you get a less moldy cookie. D


	46. Walking Down the Aisle

Bwahahaha. Another Chapter. Whoo-hoo! I should redo Chapter 1, but I'm being a bit of a procrastinator right now. So spare me.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 46 - Walking Down the Aisle**Kagome smiled cheerfully. It was a beautiful day, not too hot, but not too cold. It had a fair amount of wind as well, making things look so peaceful and calm. They were at the chapel where Sesshomaru and Rin were holding their wedding. She wore her bridesmaid kimono, and her hair was up in a bun with curls hanging from the sides. A glass clip was fastened into the bun, keeping it in place. Sango stood beside her, wearing her own bridesmaid kimono, her hair in a similar fashion.

"I guess... this is it." She could hear Inuyasha say to Sesshomaru. He wore a traditional wedding outfit, with an uneasy expression.

"You're going to die." Was all Sesshomaru could make out. Inuyasha snickered. With Miroku as the priest, what else could go wrong? Well, for Inuyasha, he could name only a few. But with Sesshomaru, he had a whole book. Literally.

"Ah, he's joking, Sesshomaru. Oh, here she comes now," Miroku straightened his posture and looked straight ahead. The music started playing the original song when the bride comes. The doors burst open and there stood Rin, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Isn't she stunning, Sango?" Kagome whispered. Sango nodded.

"That kimono looks great on her!" The kimono Rin wore was the color of pure white. It made her have the appearance as if she were a goddess here to bless everyone... or she was a devil in disguise here to send everyone to hell. _(Ah, I'm just kidding.) _

Half her hair had been weaved into a braid, which was now into a bun. The other half, which was the lower part, was left down. Diamond dangle earrings hung from her ears with a matching necklace. She didn't have much makeup on, just because she was beautiful enough already.

Rin walked down the aisle, grinned radiantly. She was practically beaming. The people sat in awe as she walked gracefully toward the altar.

Sesshomaru smiled as she linked his arm with hers, her bouquet of flowers on the other. Miroku cleared his throat and started preaching. After they took their wedding sake, it was time for the vows.

"Do you, Sesshomaru Taisho, take Rin as your lawful wedding wife and have kinky sex just because you feel like it?" Sesshomaru hit Miroku on the head with his fist after he said 'I do'. Miroku grinned and turned to Rin.

"Miss Rin, would you like to bear my children?" This earned a double teamed hit from Sango and Sesshomaru. Miroku cleared his throat. '_Geez, crack a joke and they go after your head...'_

Miroku coughed and started again. "Do you, Rin Yasashisa, take this particular Sesshomaru who hit me in the head as your awful," Miroku coughed and nearly died on the spot after seeing their glares,"I mean as your lawful wedded husband?" Rin gave Sesshomaru a smile.

"I do."

"Then I now give you permission to go forth and have as many kids as you want, regardless of the kinky, hot sex you'll be having, and so on and so forth." This earned Miroku a few minutes on the floor, knocked out by Sango.

The crowd applauded and congratulated the newly weds, took a couple of pictures, and left to go meet up again at the reception. Inuyasha had a smirk on his face as he went up the the couple.

"What did I tell ya? Told you Miroku was going to screw up," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru sent a killer glare.

"So? Now he's knocked out."

Kagome gave Rin a big hug. "I want to congratulate you! I hope you two be very _sucessful_ in life." Kagome grinned. "Your limo awaits you! See you at the reception!" She turned back to Inuyasha as soon as Rin and Sesshomaru left. Inuyasha gave her a wicked grin.

"Our wedding will be better than theirs," Inuyasha said out of the blue. Kagome stared at him. '_What did he mean by that?'_

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

The night passed by quickly, and Kagome found herself exhausted from dancing. Sesshomaru and Rin had probably already left for their honeymoon, and from what she heard they were going to America. She rolled over on her side and snuggled futher into Inuyasha's chest, shifting around until she found a very comfortable position.

She put her hands over her stomach, wondering if it'll be a boy or a girl... She slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about her life with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha opened his eyes. Kagome had just fallen asleep minutes ago. He nuzzled his head deeper in her hair, his tight and firm grip on her body getting tighter. He inhaled her scent like always, and it always made him fall asleep better. '_Kagome... Will you marry me?' _He pushed that thought out of his mind, wondering what her answer will be. He summoned up his courage and finally decided that he would get a ring and propose to her when he gets home.

He closed his eyes to think about what will happen next on the day to come.

Kagome snapped her eyes open, the morning sickness already going up her throat. She pushed herself up out of bed and into the bathroom. She groaned when it was all over. Taking out the toothpaste and grabbing her toothbrush, she brushed her teeth and washed her face. She ran a quick brush through her hair and headed back to bed. She immediately found the bed empty. She headed downstairs, only to find Inuyasha cooking omlettes on the stove.

"'Bout time you woke up," Inuyasha said to her as she made her way to the table. Kagome sat down and sighed.

"This morning sickness thing is evil," Kagome groaned. Inuyasha put an omlette on her plate and put the pan he was using in the sink.

"You should eat. You didn't eat anything at all yesterday," Inuyasha replied, ignoring her statement. Kagome stared at her food.

"I didn't know you could cook." The silence that came after that was alarming.

"Well, neither did I, and we'll just see if it's good or not by telling if you're not dead by tomorrow." Inuyasha said. "Well, I'm going out. Sango called and said that she'll stay here with you so you won't do anything stupid." Inuyasha grabbed his car keys from the table that was next to the door. "See ya!" And with that, he disappeared from behind the door.

"See ya my ass..." Kagome muttered. She took a few bites of the omelette and hoped that he didn't slip any sleeping pills in it. There was a knock on the door and Kagome got up and answered it. There stood Sango, with a big grin on her face. "Good news?"

"Great. We're getting married at the end of this month. Since I have inherited my father's wealth, I don't need to have a job, especially when Miroku expects lots of kids," Sango informed Kagome as Kagome let her in. Sango took her shoes off and placed them by the door.

"Miroku left?"

"Yeah. Inuyasha left?"

"Yeah. You wanna go raid their stuff?"

"Yeah. Let's say it was the dog."

"What dog?"

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Inuyasha frantically searched around the jewelry stores, looking for a proposal ring. It had to be perfect. Miroku hummed casually behind him, looking at the glass cases.

"Where'd you get Sango's ring?" Inuyasha asked Miroku. Miroku shrugged slightly.

"A store not far from here." Miroku continued humming. He was in a jolly mood...

"Oh." Inuyasha's eyes caught a flash of diamonds. He did a double take and stared at the ring. It had a gold band, with a large diamond in the center. Small amber colored ones surrounded it, followed by even smaller diamonds. It glittered in the sunlight, and it practically glowed. It was beyond perfect. He asked a salesclerk how much it was and bought it. The salesclerk happily put it in a black velvet ring box and handed it to him after he paid for it.

"That ring was pretty expensive," Miroku commented. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It was worth it."

When the two entered the household of Inuyasha, they were met up with two very angry women. It seemed that the found out about something that wasn't supposed to be found out.

"Can I help you ladies?" Came Miroku's smart reply. Sango screamed.

"When we get home, Miroku, I am going to teach you the meaning of PAIN. Who the hell is Mizumi, HUH?" Miroku's smile faded quickly as Sango grabbed him and nearly threw him in their car. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk, but it soon went away when Kagome slammed the door shut.

"Why didn't you tell me before that you went out with Kikyou AND Masami? God, I don't even know who Masami is, but I'm sure as hell I know who Kikyou is!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha stood his ground.

"That was all the way in middle school!"

"Then why does this say that relationship lasted all the way until _I_ entered the same high school as you?" Kagome shoved a piece of paper into his face. He grabbed it out of her hand and read it. It was an old letter from him to Kikyou, but he never delivered it. "Oh, come on Kagome! That was a long time ago!" He crumpled up the paper and took Kagome's hand. He gave it a small squeeze. "C'mon, Kagome. You know I dumped her for you!" Kagome's anger didn't falter.

"I didn't even know you back then! Well, maybe if you were stalking me!" Kagome gave him a shocked expression. "You didn't stalk me, did you?"

"No, you idiot! I'm not crazy!" Inuyasha said.

"Keep telling yourself that," Kagome muttered to herself. She pulled her hand out of Inuyasha's and went into the kitchen to start dinner. "Does raw ramen sound good?"

Inuyasha snorted. "No."

"Too bad." Kagome got out a pot and filled it with water. She turned on the stove and started to open the bags of ramen. The silence was eerie and harsh. "Who's Masami, by the way?"

"A moron?" Inuyasha said bluntly. He put his hand on the box that held the ring. He didn't feel like right now was the right time. '_When her anger dies down..._' He thought.

After they had eaten dinner, Inuyasha didn't know what else to do. Kagome sat next to him, staring blankly at the TV screen. Her expression still looked a bit angry. They hadn't talked since.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said out of nowhere. Inuyasha looked at her as if she had just announced that she had grown another arm.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that... It's just that Kikyou and I always get off with the wrong foot..." Kagome said. She really meant it. She didn't want to give Inuyasha the silent treatment anymore.

"S'okay. Look, Kagome-"

"No, I'm serious Inuyasha. I'm really sorry and-" Inuyasha put a finger over her lips.

"Shut up... and marry me." Inuyasha pulled out the box from his pocket and opened it to her. She gasped at the sight of it.

"Inuyasha, I-I don't know what to say!" Kagome blushed as he slipped the ring over her ring finger.

"Well, you're talking right now, aren't you?" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome giggled.

"Yes... I'll marry you." She grinned as she leapt on Inuyasha, startling him, and planted her lips on his. He deepened the kiss, his tongue entering her mouth. She gave in and put her arms around his neck, bringing him even closer. Tears of joy silently fell down her cheeks as he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

"Kagome! I'm so proud of you! Where do you plan on marrying him?" Mrs. Higurashi beamed at her daughter. Kagome smiled back at her.

"We plan on doing it near the Goshinboku tree, just because it has magical powers." Her mother laughed at that. Grandpa had always told stories about the sacred tree.

After Inuyasha's proposal and the very busy night, they decided to tell Kagome's mother first thing in the morning. They would eventually tell Sango and Miroku as well. Inuyasha was inside, trying to beat some sense into Souta in video games... but he didn't suceed.

"When is the marriage taking place?" Mrs. Higurashi went back to washing the dishes. Kagome sat herself down at the table. It was hardly two weeks and already she was having these tantrums and a weird want for weird things.

"I hope maybe when our baby is born," Kagome answered. Her mother nodded approval.

"Have you thought up a name yet? I have a few books if you want to borrow it," Her mother asked, rinsing off the last porcelain plate. Kagome shook her head.

"I want the name to be original, but thanks anyway," Kagome said. She got up and yawned. If it wasn't for the fact that she was so tired, she would have stayed longer. "We better get a move on. I can't keep Sango waiting." She went off to go find Inuyasha and they bid their goodbyes. As soon as they got in their car, Inuyasha drove off, heading toward's Miroku's house.

Sango had moved in with Miroku days ago, though it never occured to Kagome that the two had waited for so long. At first, seeing as Miroku was twenty years old and Sango was a few months older than her, she would have guessed that they were already living together since they were always seen either flirting or driving the other one to complete insanity.

Kagome let out a small snort. When Inuyasha and Miroku had left, leaving Sango and her free to go through their stuff in record time before they came back, Sango had informed her that she and Miroku were going to get married in a month. They had already arranged the invitations, the food, and of course, the outfits. Sango and Miroku was all set, especially when the two of them were very rich.

Inuyasha glanced over at Kagome. He didn't have much to say... which was awkward. (Or maybe it's because the author has a sudden case of writer's block...) He knew Naraku would be back... but he didn't know exactly when. In that time, Kagome would still be probably pregant... seeing as it takes at least nin or ten months for a baby to grow. Or maybe Naraku was waiting for the baby to be born so that he could kidnap the baby and make it one of his evil spawn or something like that. He wasn't sure what Naraku was up to, but he sure knew where to get some damn answers. Seeing as Sesshomaru had a connection to that certain Kagura woman, Inuyasha grew suspicious of what had conspired between his brother and that woman. Inuyasha shook the scary thoughts of what might of happened between them out of his head as he parked his car in front of Miroku's house.

Inuyasha stopped Kagome before she got out of the car and looked into her eyes. "When we step out of this car, there is a good chance that Sango would bombard you with questions and comments... and that's when we shoot them with these tranquilizer darts!" Inuyasha rumaged through his pockets as if looking for something. Kagome nearly choked while Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha!"

"Look, woman, I'm just joking." Inuyasha held up his hands in a defensive manner. Kagome eyed his pockets suspiciously before stepping out of the car and up the front steps of the house. Inuyasha let out a chuckle before following her to the door.

* * *

Well, well, well. Sorry I didn't make Sango pregant in this chapter, but it'll come. Oh yes. And when that time comes, oh yes. I already picked out names and such. Hee-hee. _What DID Sesshomaru and Kagura do? What is Naraku planning?! Will Sango bury Kagome in questions AND comments?! Will Inuyasha really shoot them with tranquiizer darts?! Am I going insane?! _Apparantly, I am. Review and you get even LESS moldy cookies. :D 


	47. Unerasable Sin

**Ah, a reviewer gave me a COOL idea! I was thinking of using it, but then another idea popped up in my head in a dream. :D Maybe I'll use it in another fanfic of mine! ;)

* * *

**

**Chapter 47 – Uneraseable Sin**

Sango fidgeted nervously. It was the day of her wedding, and of course, it was natural to be nervous. She stood in the bride's room, with Kagome and Rin. They were frantically making sure that Sango looked perfect. Kohaku was the ring-bearer, and that was enough to make him beam with pride.

Sango's dress was not a kimono, but a dress. It was white, with long tresses behind her. It was sleeveless dress, complete with spaghetti straps. Sango's hair down in long shiny curls and the veil neatly embedded in it. Diamond earrings hung from her ears, along with a pearl necklace around her neck. The dress alone was enough to show her curves. Along the front of the bodice, sequins were sewn neatly in it, along with embroidered designs of sakura blossoms. Sango's face was glowing, her light makeup fair enough. Her bouquet of flowers was gripped tightly in her hands.

"Kagome, I'm nervous," Sango said, feeling as if she would keel over anytime soon. Kagome chuckled.

"Miroku's probably feeling the same way as you," Kagome replied, adjusting the veil so it would cover her face. Rin nodded her head in agreement. Their bridesmaid dresses were the color of a light pink; spaghetti straps and across their chest layers of beads neatly shook with their every movement. Their hair was piled high on top of their head in a neat bun.

"We'd better go stand over by the altar. It's almost time!" Rin said happily, taking Kagome's wrist and leading her out of the room. "Just relax and focus your thoughts on how wonderful your life will be." And with a smile, they both stepped out of the room. Sango nodded and waited for the signal so she would walk down the aisle. A minute later, Souta came in, telling Sango that it's time. Sango nodded boldly and gripped her bouquet firmly and walked forward, striding in the beat of the wedding song. She grinned sweetly as she linked arms with Miroku, ready to take on anything.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Inuyasha put a hand over Kagome's oversized stomach. At eight months pregnant, it was hard for Kagome to move around without falling over.

After Sango's wedding, she and Miroku immediately left for their honeymoon, which lasted three weeks. The two newlyweds had gone off to vacation in Tahiti, which by the way was very fun for them. Inuyasha and Kagome had set up the baby's room, now located where the game room used to be.

Mrs. Higurashi had already sent Kagome and Inuyasha to the hospital, where the doctor took pictures of their baby. Kagome was surprised at what she saw, but she was rather proud, excited, and happy.

"Inuyasha… we still haven't named our baby yet," Kagome said from where she sat. She rubbed her belly, feeling it kick and move around.

"Well, how would I know, I don't know if it's a girl or a boy," Inuyasha replied crossly. Kagome chuckled.

"Well, just think of something," Kagome said back at him. Inuyasha snorted.

"Keh." Kagome giggled. The image of Naraku still wouldn't go away, no matter how much she pushed it away. The Shikon jewel was still hanging around her neck, but she didn't know for how long. Naraku was still out there somewhere, and it was a bit too late to go send a SWAT team or something after him.

"You know Miroku got a job?" Inuyasha spoke, interrupting her thoughts.

"No… really?"

"He's working as one of Sesshomaru's bodyguards." Kagome let out a laugh.

"Why the hell would Sesshomaru want bodyguards…?" Kagome snorted. Inuyasha shrugged.

"It was either that or a babysitter," He replied. Seeing the image of Miroku surrounded by some kind of evil henchmen, carrying a huge gun was out of hand, but seeing him surrounded by little kids… was just plain bizarre.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

She waited hesitantly near the fountain, wondering why she had gotten that message on her voicemail. The voice had sounded familiar, and her curiosity only grew. She whirled around to see a familiar face.

"You!" She snarled. "I thought you were dead!"

"Apparently not, seeing as I was the one who almost killed Inuyasha. You were supposed to kill Kagome as well," The figure drawled out, the darkness covering most of his body.

"The girl's powers are growing. Soon she'll be more powerful than you. Whatever pain you conflicted on her, she doesn't easily forget. She'll kill you and leave you to burn in hell. You won't even get a chance to get your hands on the jewel… This time Inuyasha won't hold back. This time, he'll make sure you get killed. They didn't forget what you did to the monk and that demon slayer. They'll kill you, Naraku," She spat out. Naraku chuckled.

"Let them come. They'll find me when they're ready. And for your information, _Kikyou_, it was _you_ after all who wanted them dead, am I right?" Naraku smiled. "Sure, they did almost kill me, but I stand before you, good as new."

Kikyou scoffed. "You're scarred for life. A blow like that, of course you're not dead. Inuyasha was almost as dead as you were. So why did you spare Kagome's life and not kill her with those arrows?"

"I only did that so that Inuyasha could see her die painfully and slowly, and so that he would be very willing to follow her in death. However, you did not do your part," Naraku said, a serious expression burned in her own.

"I can't bring myself around to kill someone like Kagome, even though my hatred for her still burns deeply in me and my soul. Inuyasha knows he burned a hole in my heart. And that is why I sought you out, so you could kill them both, and the jewel in return. But you _failed_, because knowing the fact you're a _half-breed _just like Inuyasha," Kikyou said with a rather nasty grin. Naraku frowned and struck her across the face, sending her flying a few feet away from him. Kikyou let out a laugh; the scar Naraku gave her fading.

"Keep it in your mind that I plan to kill you as well. I am telling you this now, so take it as a warning. Another wrong move and I could hand over your head on a silver platter and leave it to rot on Inuyasha's doorstep," Naraku said coolly, still keeping his serious demeanor. Kikyou scoffed.

"You can't kill me, and the only that that can is the Shikon jewel itself. You alone can't harm me. I'm immortal," Kikyou said in the same tone as his. Naraku let out a laugh.

"Then consider yourself a _dead_ woman. I'll personally see to it that you're dead," Naraku said. He turned around. "They'll come, and until then, I expect you to train to your hardest." Poison miasma surrounded him. He let out a laugh. "You can't run Kikyou. You can't hide either. You can only fight, seeing as you're so called '_immortal'" _Naraku said in a sneer. Kikyou clenched her fists in frustration. The smoke disappeared along with Naraku.

"Bastard…" Kikyou said under her breath. She let a small scream. "Naraku you bastard! Why can't you see that you can't hurt me?" She clenched her jaw tightly. _Revenge_… The word would not go away. She knew that she would have her revenge, soon. All she had to do is wait patiently.

She was aware that Inuyasha and Kagome would get married soon, a few weeks after their baby was born. She could feel the powerful vibes coming from their baby… She, however, was confused about something. How is it that one so small would be so powerful?

In all her hard training, all her life, she could actually tell that the baby would soon grow up one day that would be stronger than her but weaker than its mother. Was Kikyou weak? Or was Kagome simply stronger than her? Kikyou had no idea what sort of school Kagome had attended. Most of all, she couldn't help but wonder…

_Was she going to die at Naraku's hands? Or is Kagome the one to finish her off? _Either way, she was still going to get killed.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Naraku cursed the miko under his breath. _How dare she… insult me like that, will she?_ He didn't like that fact at all that he would have to wait. A half-breed…

He knew that Inuyasha and Kagome were going to have a baby soon, that Miroku, the monk, had taken a job at Sesshomaru's mansion as a bodyguard. He didn't have any new news about the demon slayer, only that the monk and she had gotten married. Now all he had to do was wait for the miko to give birth. Then, he'd strike.

"Kagura… go give Sesshomaru a visit," Naraku drawled out, catching her off-guard. Kagura nodded and took flight on her feather. He turned his attentions to Kanna. "Keep an eye on her. I sometimes think that Kagura is too smart for her own good." Naraku said with a slight smile as the image of Kagura appeared in Kanna's ghastly mirror.

Kagura flew freely, the wind at her disposal. With her demonic fan gripped tightly in her hand, she speeded toward the great Sesshomaru's house. She perched lightly on top of the roof, sensing him. Moments later, he appeared on the balcony, a stern look upon his face.

"I thought I smelled something nasty," Sesshomaru said coolly. "Did you come here so I could kill you, or did Naraku send you here?" Kagura paid no attention to his greeting and went straight to deliver the message.

"The time is drawing near. This, as of now, is your last, and final warning, Sesshomaru," Kagura replied. She tore a feather from her hair and threw it before her. She jumped on it and left, leaving Sesshomaru to figure out what was going to come. She rode towards from where she had left, her mind swirling.

'_Kagome… I hope you kept true to your word.'_

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head. Kagome's screams were enough to get him perked up and ready to kill somebody.

"Ah, don't be so nervous Inuyasha. She's only giving birth," Miroku smiled pleasantly. Sesshomaru sat in the next seat over, calmly sipping his coffee and reading a newspaper. "See? Look, Sesshomaru is doing better than you." Inuyasha scoffed. Rin sat next to him, singing the baby to sleep in her arms. Rin had given birth to a baby boy at least a week ago, naming their child Takumi, meaning 'open sea'. Their baby had inherited Sesshomaru's hair and eyes, but Takumi had also inherited his father's demonic powers. He alone looked like a mini Sesshomaru.

"Shut up monk. I'll laugh at you when you're the one in this nervous state and Sango's the one in the room," Inuyasha said, sending a smack on Miroku's head. "Something's eating at Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Ever since, he's been even crankier." Miroku nodded in agreement.

"When I asked for that raise, he simply ignored me until I went away," Miroku replied. Sesshomaru paid them no attention. The doctor came out of the room, a bright smile on his face.

"Congratulations, you have twins!" The doctor greeted Inuyasha. "A little boy and a girl. You may go in and name them if you want." Inuyasha said his thanks and rushed in the room, smiling at Kagome and the two babies she held in her arms. Sango gently smoothed back their hair.

"They look like you, Inuyasha," Sango greeted him. She gave Kagome another smile and

"Aren't they so precious?" Kagome cooed. Inuyasha took one of the babies in his own arms, cradling its small body.

"This one's name is Tsuki," Inuyasha said gently, the small girl in his arms raising a small fist to grab hold of Inuyasha's hair. Kagome nodded. The small boy she held in her own arms blew a spit bubble.

"Taiyo," She whispered, the spit bubble popping. The small boy gave her a smile. Kagome grinned. They both had their father's hair, as well as his cute furry ears. Taiyo had his mother's eyes, while Tsuki, however, had both the aura of a miko and a demon.

A week passed, and the doctors let Kagome go home with their newborn babies. Inuyasha carefully set the now sleeping Tsuki in her crib, while Kagome did the same with Taiyo. She smiled softly as she gently tucked them in.

"They're like you, so calm and peaceful when sleeping," Kagome said, giving Inuyasha a kiss. He returned the kiss tenfold and smiled back at her.

"And when they wake, they are as loud as you," Inuyasha retorted as he wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her up a few inches off the ground and started walking toward their bedroom. He put her down and flopped down on the bed, taking his usual side. Kagome let out a small chuckle.

"My, my, aren't I lucky?" Kagome said in a murmur, taking her usual place next to him. Inuyasha yawned in reply.

"Go to sleep." He didn't need to tell her twice. Kagome sighed and dozed off, leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts.

He closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take over, unknown to him that evil is occurring somewhere far away…

They both awoke to the sound of Tsuki's cry. Kagome rubbed her eyes and stood up, going to the next room to soothe the baby. She lifted her gently and unbuttoned her pajama shirt and her nursing bra. The little girl found it quickly and latched on, her cries and whimpers decreasing. All was quiet once again.

**

* * *

**

&&

_I thought I'd give you a little sneak peak for my next fanfic here. () Keep in mind that this is just the prologue, and I'll put it again when I post up the first chapter.

* * *

_

_**At The Beginning - Prologue**_

With every breath he took, the pain got worse. With every step he took, his heart ached even more. There she lay, all tattered up and beaten, dead and lifeless. Inuyasha… it was hard to believe that he was still alive after his battle with Naraku.

_The battle had been fierce, and when you gain something, something of equal value must be lost. When Naraku was killed, that was their gain. They had lost someone that was important to Inuyasha: Kikyou. She and Kagome were the ones that killed Naraku… with help from their friends and allies. _

_Sango had given her best, in the end; all she could do was watch as her friends battled him. Kohaku lay in her arms, his breath weakening. He was dieing slowly. Miroku lay beside her, unconscious from the blow he took in order to save her life. Miroku was harshly breathing, but that was enough to tell her that he was still alive._

_Kouga, getting a revenge that he had so longed for, resulted him in a few cuts and injuries, the Shikon Shards in his legs keeping him barely alive. Kagura taunted at him, then flying away to go fight again in the battle. _

_This was it. This was the end. The end of this journey and the end of Naraku. After all this pain he caused, all the hurt, it was finally going to end. _

_With a final blast from Kikyou's arrow, Kagome saw her chance. 'This is for Inuyasha…' Kagome shot her arrow, directly at where Onigumo's heart used to be, the two mikos killing him, Kikyou using her same method she used on Inuyasha. With a final cry, Kikyou fell, her skin peeling away and turned into a pile of broken clay. Dead souls left it, finally given the peace in which they could rest, along with the rest of Kagome's soul. Inuyasha used his Kongousouha and finally, the remains of Naraku slowly faded away. _

_This was the end of Naraku and Onigumo. Inuyasha looked back at the rest, his fire-rat haori in tatters. There lay his friends, injured and slightly scarred for life. There lay Kikyou's remains in a small pile of cold clay and her ashes. He kneeled down to gather her remains, no tears falling this time. No scream or shout of her name. That's when it came to him that he no longer loved Kikyou… _

_Kagome grasped the jewel lightly in her hands. Kouga offered her his two shards, and with help from Sango herself, they removed the shard in Kohaku's back, leaving him in a silent death. Sesshomaru walked up and with a swipe of Tenseiga, Kohaku was no longer dead. Just as silent as he came, he left, leaving the rest in confusion and wonder. _

_Kagome took the half of the jewel she had and the almost completed jewel that Naraku had. She fused the two together, forming a white light. The light faded, and now the jewel was complete, now all she had to do was to protect it. She stood up, not saying another word but "_Let's go home."

**&& - End of Prologue

* * *

**

How'd ya like that?:) I don't know when I'll post that fic up, but I want to come close to the end of 'So Scandalous' first, and then I'll begin working with 'At The Beginning'.

Does that mean 'So Scandalous' is ending soon? _No. I plan to go great lengths with that fic…_

How long will 'So Scandalous' be? _Not sure yet. Think high numbers or something._

Are you going to finish those other fics you started? _Maybe. For now those fics are on a severe Hiatus._

Yup, the plot thickens. I thought it would be nice to bring Naraku and Kagura and them back, and I'm a big fan of Kagura because she likes to kick ass. XD Kikyou's in there as well. Oh, so now we learn that she can't die, huh? Wonder what Inuyasha will do IF he finds Kikyou's head on his doorstep. Not much of a sight for little kids, huh? As you can see, I went through the times a little quickly because Taiyo & Tsuki has a big part. Review!

Taiyo means '_Sun_' while Tsuki means '_Moon'_. Pretty nifty, huh? :D


	48. Ketsueki

Oh yes, you guys are the coolest. :D Hee-hee. I'll try to update faster!

Oh yeah, someone asked if they graduated high school. Yeah, I guess you can say that. :P

I just had the coolest idea. Put two Chinese fighting fish in a bowl and name one Inuyasha and the other Sesshomaru. XD That's the COOLEST! :D Watch them beat each other up! Then we'll see whom totally pawns!

**NEWSFLASH**! I'm sorry, **scratch that comment from the last chapter**. This Fanfic of mine will have a _rough_ average of 55 chapters. So sorry this is comin' to an end…

* * *

**Chapter 48 – Ketsueki**

Taiyo playfully batted at Inuyasha's twitching ear. Inuyasha rolled over, trying to make whoever was hitting him stop. His right arm hung over the edge of the bed, the sheets already lost and forgotten. He felt something hit his right hand, making it swing back and forth. Another hand attempted to grab his ear again, and the one at his hand kept making his hand swing back and forth. He mumbled something and shook his hand. He felt a pair of small hands take hold of his right hand and in a second, he felt fangs sink into his palm. He got up with a jolt.

"OW! What the fuck!?" Inuyasha looked down to see Tsuki sitting on the floor happily laughing -- at him. He turned around to see Taiyo, probably the one batting at his ear. He groaned and examined his bitten hand. Two small red circles lay between his thumb and fingers, a small driblet of blood slowly coming down. He immediately licked it off and took both of his pups in each arm and went downstairs.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Did those two wake you up?" Kagome smiled at him as he entered the kitchen, settled Taiyo and Tsuki in their highchairs they had gotten as a gift and opened up a cabinet.

"Tsuki bit me," Inuyasha said. He held up his abused right hand while his other took out a box of band-aids. Kagome tutted.

"She was only playing with you, weren't you Tsuki?" Kagome cooed, turning off the stove and pouring the oatmeal she was cooking into two small plastic bowls.

"How the fuck-"

"Fuck." Inuyasha turned his head around to see Taiyo grinning widely. Kagome looked up from the oatmeal and stared at her baby boy.

"What did he just say?" Kagome said, taking the bowl of food and placing it on each highchair. Taiyo grinned wildly.

"Fuck," Taiyo said, happily reaching for his bowl of food. "Fuck!" Kagome pulled it out of his reach.

"No, Taiyo. Don't say that," She wagged a finger at him and turned to Inuyasha, who was busy bandaging his poor hand. "See? Look what happens when you say that kind of language around them? Almost a year old and they're learning how to say curse words!" Kagome scolded Inuyasha. He took a bowl from her and started feeding Tsuki.

"I didn't know that they'd learn that fast!" Inuyasha defended himself. He gently lifted up the spoon to Tsuki's mouth, who opened up and accepted the food. She munched happily next to her brother.

"I thought you knew! Demons learn faster than humans! Why didn't you learn that sooner?" Kagome asked out of annoyance. She spooned in another spoonful of oatmeal into Taiyo's mouth.

"Hello, I'm a half-demon!" Inuyasha retorted, reaching over for Tsuki's bottle. He handed it to the little girl and fed her. He lifted her up from the highchair. "Tsuki, no biting people. Only when they're mean. Then you can beat the-"

"Don't say it!" Kagome said, arching an eyebrow at him. She wiped Taiyo's mouth off with a tissue and took him out of his highchair. Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her.

"-_Crap_ out of them. Ok?" As if understanding, Tsuki nodded and reached up to grab Inuyasha's ear.

"Fuck!" Kagome let out a sigh and shook her head. "Fuck!" Tsuki said again. Taiyo grinned.

"Fuck!"

"Fuck!" Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, Tsuki, don't say that. Say 'papa' instead," Inuyasha said sternly. Tsuki only grinned, showing off two small upper fangs and nothing else. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome and shrugged. "Well, I tried." Kagome groaned and returned her attention to Taiyo.

"Taiyo, say 'mama'. Come on, Taiyo. Say 'mama'," Kagome cooed, wagging a finger at him. Taiyo reached out at her and took a firm grip of her hair.

"Fuck!"

Months had passed, and already Taiyo and Tsuki were starting to grow fangs. This startled Kagome at first, but Inuyasha told her it was completely natural. It was either that or he was lying. But, she believed him anyway. In those same months, Sango was pregnant with a baby girl. Kagome and Inuyasha had decided to have their wedding in a week, which they had already planned in the month before.

Kagome shifted Taiyo to her other side and went into the living room, still trying to get Taiyo to say 'mama'. Inuyasha let out a small chuckle and put the two bowls in the sink before following her. Tsuki took hold of his long and forgotten prayer beads around his neck and tugged, nearly choking him. "Holy- OW! That hurt. No, Tsuki, you do not hurt daddy," Inuyasha scolded. Tsuki whimpered and let go of the beads.

"Stop it, you're scaring her," Kagome joked. Inuyasha let out a laugh and tweaked Tsuki's nose. She grabbed his finger and tried to bite it. Inuyasha jerked his hand back before her fangs could sink into his skin.

"Gee, can't wait until this girl grows up to an ass-kicker, eh, Kagome? She's already trying to bite me to death," Inuyasha said, placing Tsuki on the couch next to Kagome. She sat Taiyo on the couch next to Tsuki.

"They look so much like you," Kagome said gently. The twins grinned, showing off their identical fangs. Their gold eyes sparkled with innocence, unaware of what was about to come. Inuyasha chuckled before sitting next to Kagome.

"That's because I'm so good looking." Inuyasha smirked, earning him another bite on his hand from Tsuki.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Sesshomaru impatiently bounced his son on his knee. Takumi gurgled and laughed. Rin nearly smacked Sesshomaru in the head. "Stop shaking him or else he'll barf all over you," Rin said. She began rummaging through the files again, looking for the document.

"Well, he seems to be enjoying it," Sesshomaru answered. Rin glared at him.

"I'm not going to be the one with vomit all over," Rin retorted, taking out a file and taking out the contents all over Sesshomaru's desk. Pictures were scattered here and there, as well as papers and random items. "I thought you guys killed him," Rin muttered. Sesshomaru stopped bouncing Takumi and peered over her shoulder.

"He got away. I'll kill him next time anyway," Sesshomaru said boldly. Takumi yawned. Sesshomaru watched his eyes droop before he fell asleep.

"You just can't kill someone like this right away. He nearly did in Inuyasha remember? This guy can't even be found anywhere else. He could even be out there killing a bunch of random people, or plotting revenge. Now that Inuyasha and Kagome have their kids, who knows what he's planning? Who knows what he's going to do? Naraku isn't just another regular old day criminal," Rin stated, her eyes skimming over the papers she took out of the file.

"Look, I know that he's coming. Kagura even told us. You were there and you heard it yourself. We can't stop him from coming, but we can kill him, not leaving a trace," Sesshomaru answered. He stood up and left the room. "It's getting late. I suggest you go to bed soon, Rin." Rin waved her hand. She couldn't give up now. Her friend's lives were at stake, and probably their own as well.

It had been awhile, since they ever got contact from Kagura, or any of Naraku's minions. Surely enough, the night Kagura had dropped by, Rin had been listening to the whole thing, aware that Kagura knew that she was there. The time was drawing near...

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Kagura watched Naraku gaze at Kanna's mirror, new videos of amusement appearing here and there. Images of Inuyasha's pups came to focus. He watched them in disgust as they playfully batted each other back and forth. Maybe he won't wait for them to come to him after all…

A new plan formed in his mind as he stood up and walked out of the room. He stopped at the door and watched as his arm mutated and drop a large piece of flesh onto the wooden floor. He turned his head slightly. "Kagura… go make sure your new sister finds her way to Inuyasha."

The flesh pulsed and pushed itself into the shadows. With a small thud, the form of a woman stepped forward, appearing the age of 20. Her dark ebony hair flowed freely past her shoulders. On the side of her head, two large round bells sat, one red ribbon and a blue one protruding from it, the color matching her eyes. She wore a red Chinese dress, reaching out to a stop above most of her thighs. She wore a matching blue wraps around her shins, the color out matching the colors of the shadows itself. A gold band was fastened snugly around her right forearm, another around her thigh. Her dark blue sapphire eyes glowed in the dark with a tint of red. Naraku's lips formed an evil smile. With no more words to say, he stalked off into the darkness, leaving Kagura in confusion.

'_Who is this… and what's her purpose?'_

Kagura tore a feather from her hair as soon as they reached the outside. In a poof of smoke, the feather transformed into a larger one. She jumped into it while Naraku's recent detachment allowed herself in. They took flight, the wind guiding them to their destination.

"What is your name?" The girl behind Kagura peered at her with great curiosity. Kagura's eyes gave her a surprised expression.

"My name is Kagura, the Wind Sorceress. I can control the wind with a flick of my fan," Kagura replied, keeping her eyes from straying to look at the girl. "Why did Naraku release you?"

"He told me I have a part to play. Who is this Inuyasha? Why am I being sent to destroy him? I met Onigumo. He told me that Naraku wants Inuyasha to die because he stole Kikyou. Kagura… who is Kikyou?" The girl in the blue kimono wondered. She had a lot of questions. Kagura shrugged slightly.

"What is your name?" The girl smiled, showing off a small fang. '_She met Onigumo, eh?'_

"Ketsueki."

"Ketsueki, huh? What kind of demon are you?" Kagura asked feeling slightly interested. Ketsueki looked down at her hands.

"I guess we'll have to see what am, don't we?" She smiled and looked over Kagura's shoulder. "Do you know why you're here?"

"I am Naraku's servant, like yourself. I want to be free," Kagura, added, not knowing why she was confiding this girl about herself. "We're here."

They stopped on top of a dark roof of a building, the sun of the day still setting. With another puff of smoke, the feather regained its size. Kagura caught it and fastened it back in her hair. Ketsueki stared at the city below her. People rushed here and there, busily shopping. Merchants sold their items, and a few kids played around, chasing each other in circles.

"Who is Inuyasha?" Kagura looked at her from behind her fan.

"He's a rich dog-demon. He's getting married to a priestess, and he has a pair of kids. It'll be your choice of when to strike. You are to make no mistakes. Naraku didn't tell you much, did he?" Ketsueki shook her head.

"Thank you Kagura. Maybe when Naraku isn't looking, I'll help you find that freedom," Ketsueki said in a very low whisper. Kagura didn't show it, but she was surprised and shocked. With a small grin and a wink, Ketsueki jumped off, leaving Kagura alone on the rooftops.

'_What does she mean, ' when Naraku isn't looking'…?'_

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

"Come on, you lecher, we haven't got all day!" Inuyasha growled, tugging impatiently at his black neck bow. Miroku waved a hand at him.

"Shut up! In less than a minute, Kagome will be here!"

They stood at the small altar near the Sacred God tree, waiting for Kagome's arrival. Sango stood at the other end, waiting patiently. Mrs. Higurashi held Taiyo and Tsuki firmly in her grip, the two twins not even bothering to squirm as they waited. Then finally, the wedding song blasted throughout the room as Kagome walked gracefully down the aisle.

Kagome looked absolutely gorgeous in her wedding dress. It was the color of white, the sleeves just hanging on the end of her shoulders. The v-neck showed some cleavage, but not too much and not too little. Diamonds were encrusted here and there on the bodice, making her glitter as the sun shined down. The long tresses of the gown trailed neatly behind her, small jewels sown in between the layers of silk and fabric. Her hair done in neat curls piled atop her head, her bangs combed neatly in front of her eyes. A matching white tiara stood above her, snugly fastening the veil right in front of her face. Long diamond dangle-drop earrings hung from each ear, and with the glittering Shikon no Tama around her neck Kagome glowed with beauty.

She reached the altar, where she gladly linked her arm with Inuyasha. After a long dictation from the priest, (which was not Miroku because of what happened in Rin's wedding) the two took their ceremonial sake and began to say their vows.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Inuyasha Taisho, as your lawful wedded husband till death do you part, through sickness and hardships?" The priest recited. Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha.

With a warm smile, she replied, "I do. I'll never leave his side, I'll love him even after I die, I'll always be there through the sickness and hardships we'll endure-together." The priest acknowledged her and turned to Inuyasha.

"Do you, Inuyasha Taisho, take Kagome Higurashi as your lawful wedded wife, till death do you part, through the sickness and hardships?"

"I do. I'll cherish her forever; even after all those hardships you're talking about, death won't do us part, it's only an obstacle in our way," Inuyasha said, giving Kagome his own smile. The priest smiled warmly at them and called the ring-bearer for the rings. Souta happily walked over with the pillow in his hands, cradling the two gold rings. Inuyasha took Kagome's ring while she took Inuyasha's. With another smile at him, he slipped the ring over to her ring finger, and then she did the same.

"You may now kiss the bride." With a cheer from the audience, Inuyasha lifted the veil from Kagome's face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow whatsoever.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Ketsueki watched the couple walk down the aisle, arm in arm, their bright cheerful faces almost outshining the sun itself. Her eyes drifted toward the small pair of babies that were held in a woman's arms. _Piece of cheesecake…_

Ketsueki quickly jumped down and blinked. Instantly, she turned invisible, her scent unknown, her movements untouched. No one was able to see, smell, or feel her as she jumped here and there. She stopped behind the woman that held the pair of babies. Naraku's words came back in her head…

"Bring the baby to me. It doesn't matter which one. This'll make Inuyasha even angrier, forcing him and his little gang of shit-heads coming, including Kagome. They'll be like little game pieces in our little game of chess, and when I get the jewel, no one is going to stop me." Naraku didn't bother to turn around and look at her.

_He had appeared to her after she departed Kagura, immediately she headed north in search for this 'Inuyasha' guy. She stopped on a rooftop and confronted the man that stood before her. _

"_Naraku…"_

_She nodded at his orders, and quickly found where Inuyasha lived. She waited for the night to pass, and she watched them from afar, following them until Inuyasha and this 'Kagome' stopped at a large shrine._

_And she struck._

Mrs. Higurashi immediately felt something behind her. She turned around to see nothing, but the feeling she got didn't vanish.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Do you feel that too?" Mrs. Higurashi turned again to see Sesshomaru, staring off to the distance. The babies she held in her arms slept peacefully.

"Ominous, isn't it?" She replied, taking a step forward to give Tsuki and Taiyo back to their parents.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru yelled, but it was too late. A small silver ball was thrown onto the ground smoke immediately escaping it. He immediately covered his nose. "It's sleeping gas!" Mrs. Higurashi fell to her knees, like everyone else. Inuyasha and Kagome were nowhere in sight, and by the time they realized what was happening everybody would already be sleeping. _Damn it for not sensing things sooner..._

Sesshomaru squinted as he slowly reached the body of Kagome's mother. He had rushed Rin and his son safely away and into the house, along with Sango and Miroku. A shadowy figure was bent over Mrs. Higurashi, and as he got closer, it looked like the person was taking something from her.

Oh shit.

"Who the hell are you?" He heard the person say. It was a feminine voice, though it sounded cheery, he could see the snarl embedded in it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He replied, waiting for the smoke to clear. "Why the _hell_ do you smell like Naraku?"

"Aren't you very observant?" She retorted back as she rose. The smoke cleared and revealed her image.

"What the hell do you want?!" Sesshomaru asked, getting rather angry. The woman before him chuckled.

"Shut up. I don't owe you any explanations, I won't give you and explanations. I came here to get what I need, and now I've got it, so be a nice demon and get the hell out of my way," She said coolly, gesturing to what she had in her hands. Sesshomaru looked at the small bundle she carried and nearly did a double-take.

"Give her back." Sesshomaru turned around the see Inuyasha and Kagome, ready to fight. Kagome pointed an arrow at the unknown demon. Sango and Miroku stood behind them, ready for battle also. The demon laughed.

"Why should I? She's adorable, unlike you," She replied, smoothing back Tsuki's hair. Tsuki awoke to find herself staring into blue eyes.

"Who the _fuck_ are you?" Inuyasha snarled, holding his large sword pointing toward at her. "What do you want with us?" The demon turned around to face him.

"I am Ketsueki, a demon under Naraku's orders. Keep that in mind that if you make me angry, I'll burn your ass to a crisp," She turned, making the bells on her head jingle with a soft, cheery sound. Tsuki remained silent, scared that if she made a noise someone will get hurt.

"Feh. I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha said with a growl. Ketsueki gave him a glare and smiled.

"You're making me angry."

* * *

No, Tsuki, come back! Now that Ketsueki is here, what sort of trouble will she make? What will Naraku do next? Stay tuned & review! (And yes, I know their names start with a 'T'. Lol! But don't worry, Sango's baby girl will be special!)

_Ketsueki meaning 'blood'_


	49. Naraku's Torture and Kikyou's Head

Hello, hello! ;) Here's to another chapter. You guys give me such great ideas. I have no intentions of killing off Ketsueki, however… _::wink::_ Hope to see some of your familiar faces when my next fic comes out!

* * *

**Chapter 49 – Naraku's Torture and Kikyou's Head**

Ketsueki grinned as she held onto Tsuki tightly. Inuyasha bared his fangs, angry that his baby girl is in the clutches of a demon. The stench of Naraku hung in the air. Sesshomaru quickly scooped up Taiyo and Kagome's fallen mother and put them in the house before coming back in. Miroku stood beside him firmly with a large machine gun in his hands, ready to fire.

Kagome shot Sango a look and said in a very low whisper, "Sango, you can't fight when you're like that. You should go back in the house, lock the door, and don't let anybody in. You're in no position to fight, or else you'll hurt your baby." Sango gave her a nod.

"Kirara will accompany you," She replied as her small cat demon appeared, taking the form of a large fire cat. She left as quickly as she could. Kagome returned her attention to Ketsueki.

"Kagome, is it? You're pretty powerful for a miko your size and age," Ketsueki commented cheerfully. "This baby looks like you more than she looks like him." She jerked her stare at Inuyasha, who snarled angrily.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or take that as a compliment," Kagome replied, not lowering her arrow. Her eyes shifted towards the large stairs that made the main entrance to the shrine. Something moved in the shadows.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt your kid, here." Ketsueki looked at the two. "It's not my nature to pick on little kids, let alone babies."

"Then _why_ the _fuck_ are you trying to _steal_ her?" Inuyasha growled.

"Like I said before, I'm under Naraku's orders. You kill me, you'll kill your darling baby too," Ketsueki glared at him. She took one more glance at the small infant in her arm and snapped her fingers. A small spark of blue and orange erupted and died. "But I guess one fight won't hurt, will it?" She leaped at him and sent flames hurling their way. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way and set her aside.

Ketsueki jumped again and sent another ball of flames toward Sesshomaru, who dodged and sent his poisoning whip toward her. She dodged that and jumped, landing on top of the stairs.

"Kagura. It's nice to see you again." Sure enough, Kagura stepped out, brandishing her fan as she took the infant from Ketsueki's arms.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha shouted. "Where is Naraku?!" Kagura simply ignored him. She turned with a sad look in her eyes and stepped back. Kagome stared after her curiously then returned her attention back at Ketsueki.

"Well, I guess it's alright for you to come at me now," Ketsueki grinned as she bent down and tapped the floor. In a flash, a large scythe appeared in her hand as she stood back up. "I'm not going to hold back." She cast a glance over at Miroku and his large gun. Inuyasha snarled again.

"Just what I was going to say!" Inuyasha took a leap forward and swung his sword at her, finding himself face to face with her, her scythe in the way of him killing her. "I'm going to hit you so hard, you won't get time to figure out what just happened." He pushed her back and swung again, almost slicing her head off. "Damn you…"

"Same to you too!" She lit up her hands with fire that matched the color of hell itself and sent it hurling towards Inuyasha, unaware that Kagome was silently slipping away.

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Kagome slipped through the brush, quiet as sakura petals flying through a late afternoon breeze. She met up with Kagura, carrying the small bundle that was Tsuki.

"Kagome… did you keep true to your word?" Kagura said, her back turned against her. Kagome gripped her bow tightly.

"Yes. Where is Naraku?" Kagome replied, her eyes shifting from Kagura to Tsuki. "What does he what why my baby?"

"He thinks he could bring you out here by using one of your kids as bait. Surely you've met his other detachment, Ketsueki?" Kagura simply answered. Kagome nodded. "Don't let Inuyasha kill her. Or if he can, anyway. Ketsueki doesn't know what most of her powers are."

"Is she in our little plan as well?" Kagome asked, growing curious. Kagura nodded.

"Naraku doesn't know of our plans… But Ketsueki told me she would help…" Kagura stopped and looked up at the sky. "He's coming." She turned around to face her and started walking back to where Ketsueki and Inuyasha fought. "Oh, and Kagome?"

"Yes?" Kagome eyed her curiously. Kagura gave her a weak smile.

"Congratulations on your wedding." With a single grin, Kagura flew off on her overgrown feather. Kagome chuckled to herself as she started back to the shrine herself.

'_I will not let Naraku get his filthy hands on my baby… I'd rather see him dance in a tutu than let him have Tsuki!' _Kagome thought with a smirk. The image of Naraku dancing in a tutu was enough to have her in a laughing fit for the rest of the day. "The day Naraku dances in a tutu is the day Kikyou joins him in a ballet dressed as the leading guy!"

She ran faster with great ease. This time she would have some revenge… she would kill Naraku… and maybe she would let the others have some fun with him as well…

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Ketsueki cursed under her breath as she felt Naraku's presence grow closer and closer. '_Damn that bastard for ruining this fight…_' She thought as she aimed another blue fireball at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the two acting as a tag team while throwing insults at each other. What kind of brothers were they, anyway?

Miroku was too busy shooting at the lesser demons, having fun, and busy yelling insults toward the two brothers to notice Kagome's return. Miroku was definitely the type to be a 'bodyguard'. He reloaded his gun and shot, barely missing Ketsueki's right leg. She cursed some more and threw her scythe at him, watching him roll out of the way. He was one hot shooter.

Ketsueki stopped and landed gracefully on the floor. She smoothed out her dress and fixed the two bells that were snugly positioned on top of her head. She fixed her gaze on Kagura, who had a very blank look in her eyes.

"Why'd you stop fighting, Ketsueki? Ya losing or are ya quitting?" Inuyasha shouted at her, watching her every move. She shot a small glare at him and regained her fighting stance, saying nothing in reply. Inuyasha turned his head off to the side where Kagura stood, a foul stench approaching, along with the sound of hands clapping dully.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Naraku himself," Inuyasha balanced his sword on his shoulder and looked at the man who stood there, still clapping his pale hands.

"Surprised? I hope not. Oh, guess what? Kikyou's dead. Her head was supposed to be at your doorstep, but the deliveryman died of shock. Sorry," Naraku shrugged and smiled a nonchalant grin at her. "I guess I'll just bring it to you personally." Naraku lifted a small bag and threw it at him. Inuyasha jumped back, the stench of rotting eggs coming from it.

"I never knew Kikyou smelled like rotten eggs," Inuyasha replied, staring at the bag as he covered his sensitive nose. If this were worse, he'd hate to be Sesshomaru…

"Oh, sorry, I guess I threw my garbage at you instead. Here's her head!" Inuyasha nearly threw up when Naraku threw another bag at him, a decaying stench of rotting flesh coming from it. The bag bounced, causing him to see what was inside. He gagged and quickly kicked it away near Miroku, who jumped immediately once he saw the bag. He accidentally caught it and with a cry, he thrust it back at Inuyasha. "Happy birthday!"

Inuyasha threw it at Sesshomaru. "Merry Christmas!" Inuyasha shouted as Sesshomaru caught it and threw it to Kagome.

"Happy New Year!" Sesshomaru said as Kagome caught it.

"Happy Chrismahkwanzuhkah!" Kagome thrust it at Ketsueki, who caught it with ease.

"Uh…" Ketsueki threw it at Inuyasha again. "One potato!" He caught it and threw it back at Ketsueki with a glare.

"Two potato!"

"Three potato!"

"Four!"

"My-"

"Mother-"

"Once-"

"Said-"

"That-"

"You-"

"Havfta-"

"Pick-"

"The-"

"Very-"

"Best-"

"One-"

"And-"

"That-"

"Is-"

"Why-"

"Oh-"

"_YOU!_" Ketsueki and Inuyasha shouted at the same time and threw it at Naraku. He kicked it far off into some bushes with a scowl.

"How pathetic. Though I'm truly flattered that you picked me to be the best," Naraku smirked.

"Ah, save it. I just feel sorry for your ugly ass, that's all," Inuyasha retorted. Naraku cast him a glare.

"Don't you forget that I have your kid hostage, one little mistake and her head will end up like Kikyou's," Naraku threatened, an icy glint formed in his eyes. Inuyasha tensed as he watched Naraku reach towards Tsuki, who whimpered in fear.

"Stop!" Kagome cried out. She tore the necklace off her neck and held it out. "This is what you want, isn't it? Well, HERE! Leave her alone!" Naraku paused from reaching over to Tsuki to look at her.

"That's not the only thing, you silly girl. I want you and Inuyasha to suffer… can you give me that or do I have to fish it out?" He stared at her with another icy glare. He paid no attention to the small infant who slowly reached over and bit him hard in his out-stretched hand. He withdrew his hand with a grunt. "You little-"

"NOW!" Kagome yelled, sending an arrow at Naraku. It pierced through him, his face in shock and fury. He snarled as Kagura jumped away from him, carrying Tsuki close to her chest. Inuyasha ran up to him and _Kaze no Kizu-_ed the shit out of him, leaving Naraku on the floor in tatters. Sesshomaru walked up and stared down at him. His lips curled into a sinister smile.

"You-" He kicked Naraku in the gut with each word he spoke. "-Fucking-bastard-I-ought to-freaking-slice-you-to-tiny-fucking-pieces-you-low-life-piece-of-shit!" He kicked him one last time as Miroku stepped up, wanting to have a go and beating up Naraku. He cracked his knuckles and gave him a dark grin.

"Hi, Naraku."

"What the-" Naraku started but was cut off by Miroku. He took his gun and started beating Naraku, yelling out, "Piñata! Piñata!" He laughed at his joke. "Look kids! Moldy candy!" Miroku chuckled as he looked down on Naraku, who lay in great bruises and cuts.

"Ow…" Naraku mumbled as he started to get up. Miroku pushed him back down.

"Wait! We're not done!" Inuyasha gleefully shouted. He gave Kagome a look. She nodded and grasped the Shikon no Tama in her hands.

"Wait-" Naraku cried out, (_Which is amazing, really, because he's covered in nasty cuts and welts…_) as Kagome whispered a wish.

"I wish Naraku was gone forever so we could have happy lives and when he's in hell he won't get a girlfriend because he's ugly from all the beating he got!" Kagome said. They all watched as Naraku disappeared in a flash of white light as his cry of anguish was heard throughout the shrine. '_This is the end…'_

Kagura turned away from the others and placed a hand over her heart. "I can feel it…" She turned to Kanna and watched as life was put in her emotionless eyes. She smiled with a grin as she took a feather from her hair. She turned to Kagome.

"If you ever need our assistance, don't hesitate to ask," Kagura said as she handed Kagome the feather. "Just release that in the wind and I'll come." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry. You kinda helped us, too," Kagome replied as Kagura handed Tsuki over. Kagura turned to leave, taking Kanna with her. Ketsueki trailed behind, giving heran apologyas well. Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga back in its scabbard.

"It's the end of him, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the bare patch of where Naraku once lay. Miroku nodded as he examined his gun. He could feel his wind tunnel evaporating, turning him into an ordinary man once more.

"Damn. He dented my gun… freaking bastard," Miroku mumbled as he started back to the house. "Well, I'm hungry!" Sesshomaru trailed behind him with a cool smile on his face.

"A piñata, huh?"

"Oh, shut up! It was the best I could think of!"

"And I suppose you want the kids to eat moldy candy, too?"

Inuyasha chuckled as he walked over to Kagome. She smiled at him as Tsuki gave him a happy grin.

"Come on, your brother's probably worried about you," Inuyasha said as he took Tsuki from her mother in one hand and put his other around Kagome's shoulders. "You planned this all along, didn't you?" Kagome chuckled.

"And if I told you, it would take you awhile to get it straight," Kagome replied. Inuyasha stiffened.

"What the hell did that mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you." He returned the smile and kissed her.

"I love you, too."

* * *

YAY! There goes... the end? Well, I still gotta get that epilogue thing, so it's not technically the end. Sequel? Why, yes of course! I still need to get that Thank You page too.

**Note**: I do not own Rumiko Takahashi's characters, and no characters of hers were injured in the making of this fic. Though keep in mind that all original characters are copyrighted, I do not hold responsibilty if they come and attack you.

**I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL! **


	50. Epilogue – It’s Not The Complete End

Boo-hoo, boo-hoo! The very end… I love you guys. Not that way, but yes. I thank you so much.

* * *

**Epilogue – It's Not The Complete End**

Inuyasha shoved his sword toward his opponent, making the two jump back, only to attack him again. He tripped one of them and clashed his sword with the standing opponent.

"Hi there!" Tsuki giggled. Inuyasha chuckled. It was weird fighting against a six-year-old girl. Her gold eyes locked with his, her firm grip on her sword only getting tighter. Her twin brother got back up and in a lightening speed, pushed his father back.

"Let's go!" Taiyo jumped up and landed on Inuyasha's back, jumped off him and ran on the walls, defying the laws of gravity. Tsuki fell to the floor and in a move that resembled break-dancing, she swung her sword under her father's feet. Inuyasha jumped in the nick of time and saw Taiyo coming for him. He tripped Taiyo and watched him knock into his sister, landing on the mat with a great _thud_.

"Ok, that's enough, you guys. It's time to go to Michiyo's birthday party. She's waiting, you know," Kagome said from the doorway, her looks not aging a bit. Her tall appearance gave her away, and it was pretty obvious that she'd grown a few inches over the past few years. "You three better get ready in the next five minutes or else." Inuyasha laughed as he sheathed his sword and put it back in its display case.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, wench. We're coming," He gave her a toothy grin and looked back at the two who were sprawled on the mat. "Come on, you better get going." The two nodded as the entangled themselves from each other and got up.

It's been almost six years from Naraku's death, and it seemed like yesterday they had defeated him. Inuyasha and Kagome spend their honeymoon on a trip to Hawaii, leaving Tsuki and Taiyo in Sango and Miroku's care. Sango gave birth to her baby girl, which she proudly named Michiyo. Sesshomaru and Rin had a baby girl in autumn, which they named Chiaki. Life was going great. Eventually, Miroku got that raise after Naraku died. Of course, he used it wisely… well, sort of.

Tsuki and Taiyo happily got in the backseat of Inuyasha's latest car, a Mercedes. Kagome climbed in the passenger seat carefully, taking ease because she was three-months pregnant. Inuyasha hastily got in the driver's seat. "We're going to be late."

"Not if you step on it!" In a few minutes, they reached Sango's large house, covered in balloons. Kagome was afraid that if they added any more, the house would float away. Kagome got out and walked to the door with the twins trailing behind her with happy grins still on their faces. Sango opened the door for them and waited for Inuyasha to come in.

"That's a big present, Inuyasha," Sango commented as Inuyasha set the large wrapped box aside. He shrugged.

"Hey, it's a birthday," He grinned and did a high-five with Miroku. Rin waved to him and continued cooing at Chiaki, who gurgled in reply. Takumi was out in the backyard, happily jumping in the outside inflatable jumper. Tsuki and Taiyo entered and greeted their cousin as well as the birthday girl.

"Guess what we got you, Michiyo!" Tsuki headed over to give her best friend a hug. Taiyo immediately got in a game with Takumi where you see who could jump the highest. So far, Takumi was winning. Michiyo grinned as she bunny-hopped up and down.

"Did you get me a pet lion?"

"No silly! We got you a present, duh!" Tsuki giggled as she jumped up and down, bouncing as high as she could. She felt voice coming from the entrance, and she saw two unfamiliar boys coming in the jumper. She bounced slowly toward them with Michiyo's arm linked with hers. "Hello! What's your name?" The boy with the dark-brown hair gave her a weak smile, while the other, who had an amazing shade of orange, grinned at her and jumped in, immediately indulging in the jumping competition that was currently taking place.

"I am Kaito. That was my older brother, Shun." He held out his hand and Tsuki shook it. She grinned, showing off two small fangs.

"I'm Tsuki and this is my besterest friend in the whole wide world, Michiyo!" Tsuki exclaimed. Michiyo smiled.

"We're just a few years apart," Michiyo added. Kaito nodded.

"You two want to play with me?" Tsuki and Michiyo exchanged glances and grinned.

"Do you know martial arts?"

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Inuyasha grinned mischievously at Kagome, who smiled back at him. Sango and Miroku sat before them, their eyebrows arched as Rin happily cooed Chiaki. Sesshomaru hid his emotions, his eyes darting from his hand of cards from his opponents.

"Are ya bluffing?" Miroku asked deviously, looking at Sesshomaru straight in the eye. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Either I'm not bluffing, or you get a promotion." Sesshomaru answered. Miroku chuckled.

"I accept!"

"Go fish!"

"_Aw_, shit." Miroku groaned as he reached over to get a card from the stack. Sango grinned.

"You got any sixes?"

"Go fish."

"Damn! We're losing!"

Inuyasha laughed at their expense. Whichever team or couple won, they'd get to go on a vacation to one of the many beaches of Japan. Since Naraku's now dead, they all could use the vacation and have a little 'fun'.

Inuyasha shifted his cards around carefully. "You got any queens?" Miroku grimaced as he handed over his spare queen as Inuyasha chuckled.

"We win!"

"Damn, you and Kagome always win. First, you take most of my yen, then you beat us at poker, gambling, crazy eights, monkey-monkey, you even beat us at _strip _poker! So far you have at least a thousand yen, a car, my shoes, and now you get the vacation! Are you even cheating?" Miroku said out of exasperation as he threw his cards down.

"Are you implying that we're cheating?" Kagome said as she counted the money right in front of their faces.

"Well, no, I-"

"Then we ain't cheating, you lecher!" Inuyasha said gruffly. Miroku sighed as he looked down at his shoeless feet.

"You took… my shoes. My freaking shoes… man, I loved those shoes, and you come at take them away!" Miroku fell back onto the couch.

Kagome got up and took Inuyasha by the wrist. "C'mon, I wanna tell you something!" Inuyasha got up and followed her through the halls of Sango's house. Kagome shot him a smile as she stopped in front of the bathroom door. She shoved him inside and locked the door behind her.

"Aren't you lucky I brought a spare case of cards?" Kagome whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And to think they thought _I_ was the one cheating," Inuyasha grinned, placing his hands on her hips and bringing her closer. He leaned forward to kiss her passionately. Kagome pulled away minutes later and smiled at him.

"You're just my partner in crime."

**

* * *

**

&&

* * *

Naraku walked around the fiery pits of hell, not knowing what to do. '_Might as well plot that revenge…_'

"Hello, Naraku." Naraku stopped abruptly and grimaced at the sound of the person's voice. He turned around slowly to find someone he thought he would never see again.

"Hello, Kikyou." He chuckled nervously. "Look, about that beheading thing-"

_"IMA FUCKING KICK YOUR ASS!"_

* * *

The end. :D Yes, It's short... I'm justso very eager to end this and start my new story! Bwahahaha!

_Shun - fast person  
Kaito - big dipper of the ocean  
Michiyo - three thousand generations  
Chiaki - very fine in autumn _

I wanna thank my reviewers: Angel-of-Darkness69 _(Thank you for being there for the whole story! I truly and deeply appreciate all your reviews)_ - PD and KGIM _(I really like your threats to kill me!)_ - eveilpristess345 - Chadslover - reincarnated-kagome - nyehaan - Woven Bamboo Pattern - Amanda Trinh - Miroku's mother of childr _(Thanks for giving me ideas! I like the way your mind works)_ - zeddy200 - Susan _(not signed in)_ - The Havox - ShadowStalker2008 - allikat _(not signed in)_ - sniper lady _(not signed in)_ - fiNaLLy pYsChO - Die Nudden-Connection - Nalie - Jadome _(not signed in)_ - inuyashasfavegirl - Yasha's GF - sango2 _(not signed in)_ - aska19 - kraziLPfull _(not signed in)_ - laffy taffy yos _(not signed in)_ - kama _(not signed in)_ - o0DarKNeSsEz PuRiTy0o - InuBabe1313 - Lainlover - Inu-girl1 - Thundera86 _(Thank you for being my 200th reviewer!!! :D)_ - unanamous _(not signed in)_ - princess of emeralds _(not signed in)_ - c4ss4ndr41121 - InuLover72 _(not signed in)_ - cyria -chan _(not signed in)_ - Kila _(not signed in)_ - MakotoJinx - Lost-In-Inuyasha - Gabby _(not signed in)_ - Crystal of Dark - Alarnia _(not signed in)_ - anime-lover-forever2007 - SamiJo06 - Rikana - xXlovablekdXx - wicked goddess - Allie Ngo _(not signed in)_ - ILOVEINUS589 - gothic inuyasha _(not signed in)_ - image5 - kylie lynn _(not signed in- Thank you for your review! I loved it!)_ - FauxPheonix - KawaiiKoneko _(not signed in)_ - inu-yashas-kagoma - Kalara _(not signed in)_ - amida-chan _(not signed in-I owe you a cookie!) _- Hunnixbunni - Ami _(not signed in)_ - Anguru no Yami - polly _(not signed in)_ - InuBabe1313 - cyrisa _(not signed in)_ - renee _(not signed in)_ - Bamchick001 - haite (not signed in) - kikyouhater002 - sango-chen - INURULES _(not signed in)_ - reincarnated-kagome - link _(not signed in)_ - Orlando's Girl _(not signed in)_ - Maboroshi Kaji - Madison (not signed in) - hitomi _(not signed in)_ - night-crawler-22 - edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4 _(not signed in)_

But most importantly, to all those who sticked to reading this fanfic of mine in the very beginning. And to those who read but don't review, well, I guess I thank you too. :)


End file.
